Guard Me and Guide Me
by littledaae323
Summary: Christine didn't know she was leaving with the true monster that fateful night. Raoul Bashing, EC.Bad summary, but good story, please read and review. COMPLETE
1. Surprises

1

Guard Me and Guide Me

Seven months had passed since that disastrous night, and Christine had thought these months with Raoul would be the happiest she had been in a long time. After about the third day she realized she had made the wrong decision and she felt empty. Her heart had been left with Erik and the only way to retrieve it would be to go back and be with him.

Christine had noticed almost immediately a change in Raoul after the night of Don Juan and the fire. He seemed to be short and cold with her daily and even colder at night. He drank all the time and was never home saying he had important business to tend to but always managing to come home completely intoxicated. Raoul also verbally assaulted Christine and always made her feel self conscious of herself in public and around him. He would always tell her what to wear, how to act, and scold her if she failed his expectations. Christine was silently breaking, but staying strong on the outside, never letting Raoul get the better of her. It had been so long since she had music in her life and every day wished things had been different. Little did she know things would be different soon.

It was a night just like any other when Raoul came home, drunk as usual, and stalked off to find Christine. Unaware of Raoul's return, Christine began to undress for bed, humming a soft tune in the process. She had barely slipped her dress off when Raoul came barging into the room reeking of whiskey and cheap cigars, with a crazed animalistic look in his blood shot eyes. She tried to reach for her dress but he was too quick for her and grabbed her tiny wrists.

" Raoul, let me go! What are you doing?" Christine whimpered. She didn't have to ask somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what he was there for and she was determined not to give it to him by any means necessary.

" What am I doing? Why Christine darling I'm taking what is rightfully mine. Come, give your fiancé a kiss!" He snarled and pushed her backwards making her fall on the bed.

" No, God no, don't do this Raoul. Let me go! No!" she screamed as he got on top of her and ripped off his shirt. She struggled beneath him but to no avail for he was too strong. She knew she had to wait for the most opportune moment to strike. He had lessened his grip on her hands as he kissed her roughly and she knew she had to act quickly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small vase on the night stand beside her and silently grabbed it without him even knowing. He had begun to deepen the kiss letting go of her hands completely and she struck him on the back of his head with all of her might. He swayed on top of her and fell to the side sprawled out on the top half of the bed.

Christine sprung out of the bed and out her bedroom door as fast as she could. She couldn't control herself and tears slid down her face dampening the top of her night gown. Down the stairs she flew to the front door flinging herself out side to the street. She ran down the quiet Paris streets to the one place she could ever feel safe, The Paris Opera House.

She bolted up the stairs, through the old charred doors and tripped into the foyer scraping her knees and face in the process. Her crying was soft and persistent never showing signs of letting up. Christine curled up into a ball on the ash coated floor crying for hours until no more tears came. She had cried herself to exhaustion and she just wanted to find somewhere to shield herself from the cold winter night. She slowly got up hoping to find a room that had not been damaged to sleep in and with that set off to the dressing rooms which were in the far corner of the opera house.

Not paying much attention to where her feet were taking her she ended up in front of the one place she had not hoped to end up. Her old dressing room door was rotted and burned in most places and seemed to send out a message of warning to anyone who might want to open it. She didn't know how long she stood there debating wether or not to go in er mind saying no but her heart screaming yes. Finally her heart won and she pushed the door open, jumping at the menacing groan it gave her in return. The site that followed her sent chills up and down her spine, her dressing room was in shambles and her mirror shattered revealing the dark passage to Erik's haven. She noticed one mirror still intact at her vanity and went to examine herself timidly. She gasped in horror at the girl staring back at her. Her chestnut curls were limp and hung around her face, her eyes were red and puffy from her crying, and she had soot everywhere. Her night gown was filthy from all the soot on the floor she had been laying on and her wrists were badly bruised from Raoul's grasp. While examining herself in the mirror she noticed out of the corner of her eye two gleaming white shapes in the chaos behind her.

Curious, Christine went and picked them up from the all the rubble. An almost inaudible gasp came from her lips when she realized just exactly what those pieces were. It was Erik's mask but shattered into two pieces. Horrible thoughts filled her mind, had the mob actually found him? She knew there was only one way to find out and went through the mirror running down to Erik's haven. Christine knew she could never forgive herself if something had happened to him and she quickened her pace. Even when she came to the lake it didn't stop her and she waded right through it to the other side. She saw that the portcullis was raised halfway but misjudged the height in the dim light and hit her head, but even that didn't stop her. So she started off again this time a little more dizzy then before and found the shore. Putting aside her pain she looked around and saw that everything was just as she had left it but no Erik. Frantically she searched the music room, his room, and the kitchen but he wasn't there. She knew there was one more room to search, and it was her own.

She quickly went to her room, white spots now clouding her vision, and heard his voice on the other side. Christine was becoming more excited with each passing minute which increased her dizziness and fatigue and she finally reached the door pushing it open.

"Erik it's I Chris . . . " Christine stopped mid sentence to take in the picture before her very eyes. Erik was there by Christine's bed his hand on a very pregnant Meg's stomach and his mouth open in shock. It was too much for Christine, all of her pain and dizziness she pushed aside came back and washed over her. Finally she succumbed to the darkness, plunging to meet the floor, but not before Erik caught her. The last thing she saw as she drifted out of consciousness was Erik's soothing face.


	2. Questions

1

**A/N: Hey everybody! (Trying to contain laughter from reviews) . You guys were awesome, thanks for reviewing! I know it was harsh to leave you guys hanging but I had to, LOL. I wonder what would happen to me if I said that it was Erik's? ( Not saying anything)**

**Christine 2004:**** Thanks for being the first to review! I'd give you something but I doubt it could go through the computer, LOL! (Invisible hug!) LOL, I promise everything will work out (maybe . . . )**

**Dancer of the Opera:**** Thank you so much ( By the way I love your SN)**

**FFAMasquerade2005:**** Thanks so much. I really need to hear that!**

**LittleViperPhan:**** LOL, Don't worry everything will be explained **

**Son Ange:**

**Chibi Vegeta Face:**** Your wish is granted, LOL!**

**Clayphan16:**** Don't worry **

**Thanks guys and keep reviewing! ( It makes me write faster: HINT, HINT) With further ado here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2:**** Questions**

**Erik couldn't believe his eyes. She had come back! In that moment when she stumbled through that door looking like a dirt rag, he thought she couldn't have looked more radiant. For just that one moment he forgot that anyone else was there and it was just Christine and he, but then reality** **slapped him hard in the face. He was standing beside Meg, s she was laying down, with his hand on her stomach waiting to feel the baby kick as she had asked him to do, when all of a sudden, in barged Christine! **

" **What a sight that must have been for her," he said aloud.**

" **Yes, poor dear, I didn't think she'd faint! Oh, Erik what have I done?" Meg cried pathetically like a lost, meager child. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.**

" **My dear, she was just overwhelmed and by the looks of her it seems that she has been through more than we can tell right now. Plenty of good rest is what she needs, so we must give her just that. Come, my dear and why don't you grace me with your presence in our study." He said calmly. **

**As they walked to the study Erik's cool manor was not giving away the thousands of questions raging within his mind. ' Why was she here?', ' Where was that . . . that pitiful excuse of a man she left with?', ' And who in the hell touched her to leave such imprints on her wrists?'. His calm exterior was slowly breaking as these thoughts began to replay over and over again in his mind. **

**Meg had noticed the change in Erik as they left Christine and thought desperately to think of something comforting to say, but no words came out. The only thing she could think of was to hold on to him more tightly to ensure him that everything was going to be okay. She retreated to her thoughts as well, while wondering down the halls to the study. It had been so long since she had seen Christine and she had wished desperately that they could have met under different circumstances. She remembered the shocked look in her best friends eyes all to well and it made her blush to recall the events.**

**They made it to the study at last, both of them deep in thought. Erik was the first to break the silence.**

" **So what shall we do this evening, Meg?" he asked turning to look at her. However, she did not hear him. She was too lost in her consuming thoughts. He smiled at her laying a graceful hand on her slim shoulder. Meg jumped and whirled around to meet Erik's big smirk.**

" **Oh, I am so sorry Erik I was just thinking about Christine and some other . . . um.. things." She said quickly hoping to drop the matter. It was to no avail for Erik was too smart for that game.**

" **I see Meg, and what might these other things be?" Erik said in a gentle tone. She tilted her head down at his question and a prominent blush crept into her cheeks. Out of the seven months she had been there Erik always loved to make her blush, it was so easy for him in all of his boldness. He thought she was beautiful just as she was but she was even more radiant when she blushed.**

" **It truly is nothing Erik" Meg said anxiously while Erik mimicked her exact words, finishing with an all-knowing smile.**

" **Excuse me my good sir were you mocking me?" she said in a well faked dramatic voice. She had looked up and met his eyes with a big bright smile and her glittering blue depths of eyes.**

" **My dear, do not think that you can out wit the infamous Phantom. Now come, tell me what is troubling you" he said in a more serious tone. **

" **Do you ever wonder that you made the wrong decision when I came to you that night?" Meg asked quietly.**

" **Marguerite! How can you say such a thing after all we have been through together in these past couple of months? I never regret it for a moment my dear and I hope you believe me when I say that I care for you deeply." Erik said with a look of sheer shock and pity toward this young woman.**

" **I know Erik it was wrong of me to say such things. Oh, when will I ever learn to hold my tongue. If mother was here, she would be appalled!" Meg said. The tears now started to fall and she turned away from him in shame.**

**Erik stood there for a moment watching her back heave up and down with her silent sobbing. ' This girl has gone through so much for her ripe age of eighteen' Erik thought to himself. Here she is only just a young woman and having to deal with death and becoming a parent at the same time.**

" **Meg, I will always be here for you." Erik said as he wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her to his chest in comfort. He guided her to the sofa and sat her down so he could retrieve his handkerchief, hoping to dry away some of her tears.**

" **Thank you so much Erik. I don't know what I could have done without you."**

" **You are truly welcome Meg" Erik said in his most soothing voice.**

" **When are we going to tell Christine?" she said sniffling.**

" **Well she knows one thing for certain and probably the most obvious of surprises." **

**Erik said with a hint of laughter in his voice as he eyed Meg's protruding belly with much adoration.**

" **Well, who couldn't?" Meg said laughing as her last tear fell.**

" **No, I mean when are we going to tell her about us?" Meg said nervously **

" **We will tell her soon, I promise mon petite ange" Erik said as he kissed the top of her head in an affectionate way. **

" **Tell me what?" Christine said shakily from the doorway. **

**Meg and Erik both shot up their glances to where Christine was standing, a look of worry pressed to their faces.**

" **Christine . . . " said Erik, " I think you should sit down next to Meg and we will explain everything" **

" **No, Erik you don't have to I already know." Christine said so sadly that tears threatened little Meg's eyes. Christine turned around to go back to the room when Meg stood up as quickly as she could and said the one thing that she needed to get off of her chest since she saw her best friend faint.**

" **Christine, Erik . . . and . . . me . . . Erik and I . . . WE AREN'T TOGETHER!" **

**A/N: Happy? I promise all the details will be revealed. I had you guys nervous, LOL! Anyway R&R please **


	3. Shocking Answers

1

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the great reviews**! **Keep up the good work, lol! Without any further ado here is the next chapter ! **

**Chapter 3: Shocking Answers**

" **Christine, Erik...and...me...Erik and I... WE AREN'T TOGETHER!" Said Meg, winded from her effort to stand quickly.**

" **Your not?" Christine said quietly, her facing growing a fiery red.**

" **Not like you are imagining," Meg laughed at her friends embarrassment while eyeing Erik. He looked down at her with a hint of a smile on his lips.**

" **But I saw you," Christine said directing her words toward Erik, " I saw you touching her stomach with such...such care and I thought for sure that..."**

" **Please, Christine let us explain before you exhaust your self." said Meg, worry evident in her tone.**

**Christine sat down directing her attention to Meg, waiting for her cloud of confusion to lift, as Erik sat next to Meg. Christine felt a pang of jealousy as he did so, but she knew Meg would not hurt her that way and so she let it slip out of her mind. Somehow she knew that this conversation wouldn't be easy, but she had to hear it from them.**

"**I don't know how much you heard about the exact details of the fire since you and Raoul left right away, before it got worse." Christine shuddered at the sound of his name rolling off of Meg's tongue.**

" **I know that the fire resulted in many deaths but Raoul said it was best if we didn't read the paper and to put it behind us, and I reluctantly agreed." Christine said quietly.**

" **Well, um...you see...oh, Erik it is too much I can't bear it!" Meg sobbed into his shoulder.**

" **Shhh, it's ok mon petite petite ange I will explain." Erik whispered into the distraught girl's ear.**

" **Madame Giry was one of the fatalities in the fire Christine. She couldn't get out and the fire company couldn't go in." Erik said grimly with a look of pure grief in his eyes.**

" **Oh my god! No that couldn't have happened, your lying." Christine looked at Erik with terror in her big brown eyes.**

" **I'm afraid it did, I'm sorry I know how much she meant to you." Erik said his voice thick with emotion.**

" **Oh, Meg I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Christine said as she sobbed, her head in her hands. Why? Why did that have to happen to her foster mother? She never did anything but help people in need and now this is how God repayed her? It was all too much for Christine, but she knew she had to hear the rest no matter how much it hurt.**

" **Please... please I need to hear the rest." said Christine her head still in her hands.**

" **After I found out the news of maman I fled to a nearby alley. I cried and cried what seemed like hours,but I didn't care. I had nothing left to live for, you were gone, my family dead, and my career up in flames." Meg cried.**

" **I finally decided I had to get up because maman would have wanted me to and I knew I had to be strong. So I walked down the alley towards the light when a man came the way I did, terribly drunk and cursing at nothing. I was frightened and tried to run but he caught me...and...and he...ravished me! Oh, God!" Erik was now holding Meg in his arms, tears trailing down his face as she sobbed into his safe embrace. Christine was shocked, she hadn't been ready for her friend to tell her that she had...had been raped!**

" **I'm ok Erik, really I must finish." Meg said shakily and confidant at the same time.**

" **When he had stopped I caught a glimpse of his face but before I could do anything he threw me to the ground hard and told me if I ever told anyone he would come hunt me down." Meg sniffled quietly hoping Erik hadn't heard her confession, but it was no use for he had. **

" **What! Meg why didn't you ever tell me that you saw him or what he said to you?" Erik growled, his eyes throwing daggars.**

" **Would it have made a difference?" Meg countered back, challenging him with her stare.**

" **Yes! I could have killed the bastard and known that he could never do this to anyone ever again. Who is the filth? So help me God Meg if you don't tell me yourself I'll make you tell, one way or another." Erik raged standing up in front of Meg on the sofa, his electric green eyes never leaving her sapphire blue ones.**

" **You would never dare touch me." said Meg her eyes glittering with triumph.**

" **On the contrary my dear I have other ways." Erik said smoothly, a smirk on his face, making Meg blush a crimson like color.**

" **Please, Erik if she will not tell us now I'm sure she has her reasons. Go on Meg." Christine exclaimed watching the pair the whole time. Both of them piercing each others gaze was making her feel uncomfortable. She knew Erik would get Meg to tell him and she was just bying Meg time.**

**Erik threw Christine a deadly glance but forfitted the staring match to sit down and listen to the rest of Meg's story. He knew what Christine was doing, she was giving Meg more time. He'd let Meg go for now but he knew he would get it from her later, using the most powerful force he posessed. Seduction. He smiled inwardly at Meg's unwillingness to back down and truly was proud of her. Putting these thoughts aside for now, he directed his attention towards Meg once more.**

" **I was both physically and mentally battered. I tried to think of some place to go and then I remembered maman talking of Erik. I knew the way to his lair from the alley I was in because maman told me if I was ever in trouble to hide in the secret passage. After a few frantic minutes of searching I found the passage and made my way to Erik." Meg stated calmly.**

" **He took me in and comforted me even as he was grieving for you. After about three weeks I was begining to get sick after every meal and my stomach slightly grew, but not nearly enough for me to notice a change. Out of concern Erik took me to see a doctor and that is when he told me I was pregnant. I was so...so shocked and upset knowing my baby wouldn't be born out of love...but...but a violent action." Meg's eyes watered with unshed tears, but she was determined not to cry anymore.**

" **Erik promised me that he would help look after me and my child as long as I needed and I thanked him very dearly for it." she finished with a small smile directed towards Erik.**

" **But what were...um...you two doing when I came in?" Christine asked timidly **

" **Oh, yes, that! The baby was kicking and Erik asked me if..." Meg was cut off by Erik's hand on her mouth mumbling her next words so no one could understand them.**

" **That is enough my dear that was not um...of...importance" Erik said alittle too quickly, giving himself away.**

" **Erik," Christine said slyly " please remove your hand and let Meg finish, for it can't be that trivial if you stopped her from divulging it."**

**Erik very reluctantly removed his hand and bored his eyes into the carpet below him. A blush now formed across his cheeks as Meg spoke.**

" **He asked me if he could feel the baby kick and know what the sweet feel was like." said Meg giggling.**

"**Oh!" said Christine trying not to giggle at Erik's vulnerability when it came to this type of subject.**

" **Christine what happened to you?" Meg said once they stopped laughing and on a more serious note.**

" **Meg I am very tired and I feel that more bad news will only ruin us even more. I would like to discuss this tomorrow instead if that is ok with you." Christine said somberly.**

" **Of course, I'm sorry I'll help you back to your room." said Meg offering her good hospitality manners.**

" **No, Meg I will escort her, you need to relax in the condition that you are my dear." Erik said very gently and escorted Christine back to her room.**

**He bade Christine a good night and went quickly back to the study. After lighting a few more candles he sat across from Meg in an armchair and gazed at her with such intensity she could have sworn she could feel the heat from them upon her body.**

" **Erik, why do you torture me so?" Meg breathed, barely able to get the words out.**

" **Meg, I told you I had other ways and yet you still don't believe me." Erik said with a smirk on his face.**

" **Erik, if you don't leave right now I am going to do something that we will both regret, now leave please." Meg pleaded, her eyes squeezed shut trying to block out his advances. **

**Meg didn't hear Erik get up and walk around behind her but she did feel his hot breath in her ear as he whispered to her.**

" **I'm not leaving you until you tell me who it was." Erik whispered passionately **

" **Oh God, I can't take this torture anymore, damn you!" Meg said more to herself then to him. Erik smiled to himself in his victory as he turned Meg around to face him.**

" **It...it was..um..." Meg whispered a name that even Erik couldn't hear.**

" **It's ok Meg, I promise." Erik said soothingly, his mood changing when he saw the fear in her eyes. He knew she truly didn't want to tell him to protect him. **

" **It was Raoul" she said and finally, her tears spilling out as Erik held her closer to comfort her. **

**Beneath Erik's calm exterior and comforting voice his anger seethed. The Vicomte had taken his precious Christine away from him and little Meg's innocence with no remorse, and he was going to pay in the worst way possible.**

**A/N: Didn't expect that now did you? LOL! I couldn't give you all the details just yet but I promise I will update soon! Hmmm... Erik and Meg sharing a little moment there, I wonder? ( Not saying anything) R&R please! **


	4. Oh, My Lord, it is but Morning

1

**A/N: Let me just start off by saying your reviews our awesome and I make sure I read everyone! The last chapter brought up some questions of Erik/Meg relationship and I'm quite sure that this chapter will let you know where I stand on that subject. Please read and review! ( To LittleViperPhan and Hyzenthlay-shine dew fur; I think your going to enjoy this chapter ) ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: Oh, My Lord, it is but Morning**

" **Meg, you've been through a lot tonight and I think it is time to rest." Erik said, trying not to show the anger quickly consuming him.**

" **You may take my room, and I will sleep in the study tonight." He reassured as he bade her a good night at his bedroom door.**

" **Thank you Erik, for everything" Meg said quietly and retreated into the room.**

**Erik, after making sure Meg had fallen asleep, quickly went to the far corner of his house to the one person who could give him some answers. He knew Christine wasn't asleep, how could she! How could she sleep under the same roof as her husband's victim? His anger only filled him more as he reached her door.**

" **You! ... You little vixen!" Erik yelled at a horror-struck Christine**

" **Erik, what are you talking abo . . . " Christine was cut off by Erik's cold remark**

" **You didn't have the propriety to tell me that you knew all along whom, your best friend'sattacker was!" Erik's sudden anger filled Christine with confusion and hurt. How dare he accuse her of knowing whom Meg's attacker was and not telling someone! She wouldn't or even couldn't do that to Meg, ever.**

" **How dare you . . . you . . . " Christine's anger was now mirroring Erik's. How could he even dare think that?**

" **Please, spare me the obscenities _Madame_ I've heard enough of them in my lifetime to know they are just useless words." Erik said through clenched teeth.**

" **You arrogant man . . . How dare you accuse me of such horrendest acts! I have absolutely no idea who attacked Meg but obviously you sure as hell do, so out with it so I can go kill that low life scum!" Christine was now standing within an inch from Erik, here eyes throwing sparks to the man before her.**

" **Do you really want to know? Or is this all just an act, because I think you are scared to know. Scared that the person you are hiding is going to be revealed!" Erik seethed **

" **You are a blind, self centered, cold man, who wants nothing else then to ridicule me for my past and this was your opportunity to hurt me!" Christine's words came out so fast she didn't have time to contemplate what she had just said, and before she knew it Erik had her up against the wall with his long slender fingers on her shoulders, pinning her.**

" **I never did anything but give you my love and what did you do, you ripped my heart out and left me to bleed to death! Tell me how does it feel to be married to your best friend's rapist?" Erik whispered viciously**

" **What, w-what? Oh my god, that bastard, that night he told me he got in I-in a fight!" Christine stuttered, completely shocked to the core. Raoul had raped Meg and that was his baby in her womb! He also tried to rape her and Erik thought she was caught up in Raoul's sick act toward Meg? This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening.**

" **What do you mean 'what?'! Oh my God Christine, I'm so sorry." Erik looked down at the girl silently sobbing. What had he done, how could he ever have thought that she knew. This is why he was alone, this was the exact reason.**

" **Erik, that night when I left, Raoul took me to his estate and said he was going to go see about the fire. I should have known he would have gone drinking but I was too shaken from earlier to say anything. That night he came home and his shirt was all ripped and he looked ruffled. H-he told me he got beat up by a thug, I should have known better! It's all my fault!" Christine confessed tears welling up inside of her.**

**Erik was now holding Christine tightly and he cried with her as she told her story. He should have known, he should have thought before he accused her of such a horrible thing.**

" **Erik," said Christine softly as she looked up at him " I know there is more to why you wanted to feel the baby kick. Please, please tell me." **

**Erik was shell shocked, yes of course he had a more in-depth reason but he wasn't going to go tell people.**

" **I, well . . . um . . . ugh, I knew I wouldn't have that experience on my own and I just wanted to pretend for just a moment." Erik said with such sorrow it made Christine cling to him even tighter in compassion.**

" **How could you say such a thing?" Christine said softly**

" **How could I not? You rejected me, just as Luciana and the hand full of other women in my life." Erik countered back a little more harsher sounding then he would have liked.**

" **Erik, I was scared and confused. I didn't know what to think or feel! I know now I made a mistake and that night I left with the true monster." Christine cried pitifully**

" **A true monster wouldn't have such a handsome face." Erik retorted back **

" **He tried to rape me, Erik! He raped Meg and tried to rape me! The only thought that made me fight him was that I love you! God, I love you. I didn't marry him because of that one powerful thought, I knew I would find my way back to you. I can only hope that you can forgive me for all the pain I put you through and that you feel the same for me." Christine passionately confessed.**

"**He . . . he tried to rape you?" said Erik flabbergasted. **

" **Yes, Erik." She said quietly **

" **Christine, I . . . My only thought was to let you be happy and that's why I let you go with him. I just wanted you to be happy. God what have I done?" Erik cried**

" **Erik, it was not your fault. It was no one's fault but himself." Christine looked directly into Erik's eyes to emphasize her point.**

" **I love you Erik" Christine breathed as she wrapped her arms around him.**

" **I love you too, Christine" Erik replied putting a finger under her chin, to lift her eyes to his.**

" **And I always will" He breathed tilting her face to meet his. Her eyes were shining and she kissed him so passionately Erik stumbled backwards. He returned with the same if not more passion. This is what he had waited for his whole life, someone who truly cared for him.**

**Their lips parted and their gazes met, both of them crying out of sheer bliss. They held each other for hours, not saying a word just feeling contempt to hold each other. When Erik finally saw that Christine was beginning to fall asleep he got up to leave and Christine followed him to the door. The clock read 4:00 in the morning and they both knew they had to get some rest.**

" **Goodnight, my sweet Christine, parting is such sweet sorrow." Erik said with a big smile gracing his features.**

" **But I shall leave with a goodnight kiss?" Erik asked slyly**

" **Of course my lord." Christine giggled. That sweet sound never seemed to grow dull to Erik's ears and he loved it when he was the cause. They embraced timidly and Erik turned to leave.**

" **Oh, my lord, it is but morning?" Christine said quietly with a smile upon her.**

" **So it is, my lady." **

**And with that he turned around and captured her lips in a soft yet fiery passionate manor, leaving them gasping for air.**

" **Good night my sweet Erik." Christine said as she closed the door and went into the best slumber she had in a long time.**

" **Goodnight" Erik whispered to the door. He went to the study and retrieved a small package from his drawer, slipping it into his shirt pocket. He then retreaded to the sofa and fell asleep with the sweet image of his Christine, and a smile forming his swollen lips.**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! You should now know where I stand on the Erik/Meg's situation! Review for me, please. Thanks!**


	5. Mysterious Intruder

1

**A/ N: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, but I'm sure you don't want to hear all the details, lol. Anyway, Review and let me know if you have any ideas for me or just comments, I like both. The next few chapters should come quicker, so read and review .**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mysterious Intruder**

" **Christine come look at this for Erik." Meg cried gaily.**

" **Oh, Meg it is beautiful. Erik has been needing a new cloak, his is rather worn." Christine admired the cloak in Meg's small hands. It was ebony black in color and made of the softest cotton, it was perfect for Erik.**

" **Oh, Emma!" Meg cried, bringing Christine out of her daze. The little girl in Chrisine's arms had put the soft cloak in her mouth and was now slobbering all over it and giggling. Meg and Christine tried to supress their laughter as the store manager reproached them for bringing their sister into a fine clothing establishment.**

" **Excusez-moi, monseiur but she is not our sister she is my daughter." Meg replied casually. With that comment the manager became excessively red in color and begged their indulgence but he he thought he heard an employee calling him. Meg and Christine giggled at the man's embarrasment and made little Emma giggle even more as they proceeded to buy another of the same cloak.**

**Christine gave Emma back to Meg when they were outside, Meg needed to get some new clothes for Emma and Christine wanted to visit the music shop for one last Christmas present for Erik. The two girls decided to meet each other in front of the store Erik was meeting them at when they were done.**

**While on her way to the music shop Christine let her mind wander over everything that had been going on. She couldn't believe little Emma was already 13 months old. She had the same brown hair as Raoul unfortunately, but had her mother's big sapphire eyes and small delicate smile. Surprisingly Erik and Emma held a fond interest in each other. Emma always wanted Erik and he was the only one who could calm her or soothe her. Christine would make fun of Erik saying he spent to much time with Emma and not enough with her, which of course wasn't true, she just liked to see that look of indifference on his face when she would say it. Erik and herself had grown inseperable it seemed also. Wether it was arguing over petty topics or sharing the most passionate kisses. You could say that she was being "courted" by Erik if that's what you wanted to call it.**

**Christine was pulled out of her thoughts as she reached the little music shop and stepped inside to pick out one more Christmas gift for her Erik.**

" **monsieur I suggest you show me your finest selections or I will take my money else where." Erik stated as calmly as he could. He had been having trouble with the jewel salesman for the past half an hour. The blubbering fool was quite uneased by Erik's mask and obviously underestimated Erik's knowledge of quality jewelry. Finally the man must have decided he wanted a sale more then he wanted Erik to leave because he supplied Erik with the one tray he had been waiting for.**

**Erik passed over the more gaudy rings in favor of a more understated elegance. Olne ring in particular caught his eye, it was a gold band with a diamond in the center and the diamond was flanked by two marquis rubies. It was both dainty and impressive and he bought right then and there.**

**Pocketing the ring he stepped out into the cold air and snow covered streets. Normally he would not have gone out at such a time but Christine and Meg needed to finish their Christmas shopping and Erik needed to buy the last present for Christine, and mostly because Erik couldn't find a good enough excuse for the girls on not going. He laughed inside at that last thought, two girls, 19 and 21, pushing around the Phantom of the Opera, ha!**

**It was Christmas eve and people were frantically running around trying to buy last minute gifts. Erik however went to sit on a bench across from where Meg, Emma, and Christine were supposed to meet him. He kept fingering the ring trying to figure out the best time to ask her. He must have been quite an amusing sight with him talking to himself and running his fingers through his hair in frustration.**

**Christine was done a bit earlier and went to wait for everyone at the mmeting spot. Erik was attempting to try one last time to think of a way to ask Christine when he saw her make her way towards him. He quickly shut the box and shoved back into the mass array of pockets in his cloak, but she noticed his too quick movements.**

" **Erik, I didn't think you'd be done this early. What were you doing a minute ago? You looked flustered." Christine asked slyly with a big grin on her face.**

" **My dear, I was just working with a piece of music in my head that's all. I couldn't quite get the melody and as you know I let my anger get the best of me. Now speaking of packages you seem to have quite a lot." Erik said trying to change the subject and much to his uneasiness it worked.**

" **Things that are none of your concern." Christine said emphazing her point, making Erik curious, wondering if any of the things were meant for his eyes only. He smiled at his sinister thoughts.**

" **And where are your packages?" Christine implored bringing Erik out of his wicked thoughts. " Didn't you say you needed to finish your shopping as well?" **

" **That is none of your concern" Erik mocked with a smile.**

" **Oh, Erik" Christine laughed as he captured her lips in a small but very personal kiss, just in time for Meg and little Emma to show up.**

" **Well, if it isn't my favorite girl in the whole world." Erik said smiling at Emma who giggled at Erik.**

" **Hey!" Christine cried**

" **Oh, I'm sorry Emmy, I think Christine is jealous of us." he winked at Meg who smiled and tried to contain her laughter.**

" **Sorry little Emma but he is taken." Christine cooed at the child as they all left for the Opera house in a good mood.**

**Little did they know trouble was stirring just few blocks away from where they were. A couple streets down Raoul was holding a private meeting with a young man in regards to Christine's runaway act. The only thing on Raoul's mind was revenge and he was going to achieve it so it hurt in the worst way possible.**

**The young man in his company had dark short hair, brilliant hazel eyes, and a smile that would make any girl swoon. He was about 6'4 and had a certain magnetism about him. **

" **I hear you are the best of the best. You always get the job done without your feelings getting in your way? Well, I hope so because this little harlot has cannot be trusted for a minute."**

" **I am monsieur and it is a woman you seek?" the man asked lazily.**

" **Perciseley why you are are hear my dear boy. I need you to hunt down my runaway fiancee and this is how your going to go about it." he sneered. **

" **Chris... I mean my fiancee has a friend, Meg Giry, she is your window to Christine. You need to find a way to contact Meg and maintain a close eye on Christine. I don't care how you get her to talk but honestly she can rot in hell for all I care. All you need to do is get the information and you will only add to your mass fortune. Do I make myself clear?" Raoul barked furiously. **

" **Crystal" the young man said smoothly. He could tell he didn't like the Vicomte already, but money was money and this guy was paying a lot. **

" **I wonder what she did?" he pondered on the man's fiancee and the extreme hate radiating from the man standing in front of him. Oh well she was probably just like all the other wives he had gotten information on and this job would be no different. **

**The young man excused himself from their session and went off in search of Meg and the man's fiancee, Christine. The damn fool didn't even tell him what the women looked like. He let out an audible sigh and trudged on anyway, not wanting to talk with the Vicomte again. After this job he would make sure his retirement was well known. He was only 19 and living a life he didn't approve of with no courtesan or friends he could talk to. Being a young heir to his families name had left him to do much maturing before he had to. His wretched father never took pride in him and in turn died leaving him to deal with all of his friends demanding favors and money. He had no choice in the matter and had been collecting information for wealthy aristocrats to pay off his father's debts. He had done jobs for everything from cheating wives, debts, feuds, assinations, and etc.. He wanted to settle down, have a lovely wife and family, and leave all of this in his past.**

**He left the De Changy house with much haste and started to search for the women by what the Vicomte had told him. Christine loved music and Meg dancing, so he checked with the managers at the local opera house, seeing as how they were customers of his, and found that neither of the two girls had been there. He had passed over the idea of the Paris Opera House because it was completely ruined and he thought no one was that desperate for a shelter. He then thought that all ladies love to shop and even better for him gossip. So he headed off to find the women and if not them in person, maybe he could catch wind of some gossip surrounding them.**

**Oblivious to the young man, there were people in that opera house and were quite content it seemed. The two women of the "household" decided to have a small Christmas dinner for the four of them. Meg and Christine ran around what seemed like for hours finishing up various things before dinner, while Erik and little Emma sat back and laughed mercilessly at the two flustered girls.**

" **And I suppose that you find this amusing, Mr. Fear me, I am the all terrifying Opera Ghost and Ms. Emma?" Christine commented as she finally had time to rest from her vigorous cleaning.**

" **Wait a minute you don't give this little...little Venus flytrap a name? She was laughing the same amount if not more than I, this is treason I tell you and I won't stand for it in my house!" Erik bellowed playfully making little Emma and Christine giggle to no end.**

" **Yes, but she knows not what giggling is, unlike you and you provoke it."**

" **Don't you have a dinner to prepare?" he asked in a very well faked sarcastic attitude.**

" **Certainly not for you." Christine laughed as Meg came in looking flustered.**

" **Meg, it's nice to see your Christmas spirit, the redness of your face certainly goes well with our holiday decor." Erik teased**

" **Sometimes I wish he was silent and drawn back like he used to be, it seems we've brought the worst out in him. Oh, well we'll live." Meg joked and directed her attention to Christine.**

" **Christine, I forgot a present and I need to retrieve it now if I am to have it for tomorrow. Could you watch over little Emma for me while I go. I shouldn't be long and by the time I get back dinner will be ready to be served, ok?" **

" **Of course Meg, take as much time as you need, Emma is quite preoccupied with this heathen and is no problem I assure you." Christine laughed at the face Erik pulled at her comment.**

" **Thanks so much, Christine. I won't be long." Meg called as she ran out to the passage that led out into the street.**

**The young man had slipped into the music store and was casually browsing the shop keeping his ears open for any names he might recognize. Just when he thought his luck had run short an angelic blonde haired, blue eyed girl walked right past him and to the front counter. He perked his ears up thinking somewhere deep down he might learn something from her conversations.**

" **Meg, I thought you had forgotten about your package." the elderly man who owned the shop smiled warmly at the girl and the young man stood close by gaping at the sight of Meg.**

" **I'm so sorry Mr. Bailey it's been a hectic day for me." Meg returned the smile and the young man thought he was going to melt right on the spot. Meg caught the young man gaping and he lowered his head down ,flushed from embarassment. **

" **I'll just go get your package and then you can be back to your hectic Christmas eve." Mr. Bailey smiled and went to fetch Meg's purchase. A couple moments later the owner returned with a parcel and handed it over to Meg. She politely thanked him and left to get back to the opera house. If Meg, had been a little less preoccupied with her busy thoughts she would have noticed that the young man from the shop was following her.**

" **This will surely be a pleasure" the young man thought to himself " she is stunning and charming. What a better way to go out in my "career" then to enjoy my last job immensly." He was following her but ended up sorely confused when she headed for the abandoned Paris Opera house.**

" **What could she possibly be doing going to this place," his eyebrows knit in confusion and concentration as he followed her inside. " Not even the lowest of life forms came here after the incident with the Opera Ghost and the fire."**

**He was amazed as he watched her go through a mirror in an old dressing room. "This is a clever one" he chided in his head and started off through the mirror following her every move with quiet footsteps. Down and down they went spiraling into what seemed like a makeshift Hell, not stopping until they had reached Stan's quarters. " Just like the _Rape of Persephone_." he thought of Meg returning to her beloved Hades. However, this Hell was very ornate in it's own fashion and decorated with the finest furniture, accessories, and a few exotic things the man could not place. The most beautiful piece of them all was the first thing he saw as he came into a sort of room from the passage, a gigantic pipe organ. It was a piece of fine art in it's self, but he could not admire it for long. **

**Meg had walked into a very lavishly decorated sitting room where two people were sitting from what he could gather. His hiding spot didn't give that much away seeing as how a big, antique china closet blocked him from the people's view.**

**There was a woman about the same age as Meg with rich,curly chestnut hair and big, brown doe eyes. She was about 5'5 and had a smile that could light up the darkest of rooms. Then the young man profiled the man sitting next to her, he was extremely tall about 6'5 if he had to guess with a dark complexion, forest green eyes and very dark short hair. If the man didn't know any better he'd say they resembled each other in a creepy sort of way. The most disturbing aspect of his appearance that he noticed was a pecuilare white mask concealing the right sid of his face. It looked almost so fitting with his persona of mystery and power that the man almost didn't notice it. Almost.**

" **Christine, I'm sorry I was a little bit longer then I expected." the man's ears perked up at the sound of the name. This was the Vicomte's fiancee! She seemed to pure to have ended up with that scum of a man!**

" **No problem Meg, I was just about to...EMMA!" Christine's face paled extremely and she ran out of the man's view. **

**The little toddler had crawled into the edge of the lake and tried to go out further, when Christine flew down and grabbed her. Meg was too shocked to move and felt numb as ever, thinking over and over again in her mind that her baby could have died and she didn't even make a move.**

" **Emma, what are we going to do with you! Erik this place is getting to dangerous for little Emma and her wandering, just think what could have happened if we hadn't seen her." Christine and Meg were in hysterics, Christine on the outside and Meg on the inside.**

" **I know how much you love this place, but for Emma's sake..." Christine said calmly before Erik finally came out of his shock enough to speak.**

" **Yes, I agree. You know that I will do whatever for little Emma's safety." Erik admonished.**

**That was all the young man had heard because he started back up the way he came searching for a way out. Well the Vicomte definitly wasn't going to be happy and he himself was shocked that the baby girl belonged to Christine and that man." Erik" they called him. But if he had stayed a second longer he would have heard Erik apologizing to Meg and seen him hand little emma back over to her mother, with a kiss on the little toddler's forehead.**

**The man was so preoccupied in his own thoughts that he set off Erik's silent alarms still working in the cellars. Erik was startled and a look of worry passed over his eyes for a brief moment before he turned to Christine. Her face had gone pale again, " Raoul" she breathed. She had known it would only be a short time before Raoul figured out where she was, but she never wanted to go back ever again.**

" **No!" she cried, but no avail for Erik had already run out of the lair with his black cloak draped over his shoulders and the Punjab lasso ready in his left hand. **

**He was going to make the Vicomte suffer for what he tried to do to Christine and for what he did do to Meg. Oh, he was going to suffer in the worst way imaginable and Erik would not be stopped this time. **

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dah! What is going to happen? Only I know,lol! Review as always, thank you!  
**


	6. Dark Pasts and Bright Futures

1

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write. Hope you guys like the way the story is shaping up because here comes a big plot twist! Read and Review, please, it really does make my day better. Thanks for listening to my blabbing and ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Dark Pasts and Bright Futures**

" **_Andrew? Andrew, come, your father is leaving." A boy of about 18 came walking down the stairs._**

" _**Father, I pray for your safe journey and return. I shall miss you." A grunt of displeasurement was the only audible reply.**_

" _**Martha, my sweet, sweet Martha. I shall be counting the days until we are together again, my darling." Andrew's father kissed his mother full on the lips and wiped the tears from her dear face. After a few seconds he turned around to leave, where two servants held the doors of his estate open for him.**_

" _**Andrew, go escort your father to the carriage." she replied with a scowl of disapproval from his lack of respect.**_

" _**If she only knew." Andrew thought to himself as he walked out to catch up with his father. They both walked in silence to the carriage before his father interrupted the tranquil mood.**_

" _**Do not stand there and act as if you don't want me to go you ungrateful, spoiled boy." **_

_**Andrew couldn't say anything, but he wasn't in the least bit shocked at his behavior. He was surprised it had taken him this long to say something before he left.**_

" _**Answer me when I'm talking to you, God dammit!" he snarled as he struck Andrew across the face, leaving a hand imprint on the right side of his face. Andrew just took it, because he had his whole life. His father would beat him and tell his mother that he had been disobedient, when really it was because this man, his so-called "father," despised him. He had told Andrew every day of his life that he was such a disgrace to him. Andrew had just taught himself to not rely on that type of love and companionship from his parents, and to always put on a facade for his poor naive mother.**_

" _**Yes, sir. Godspeed and a safe return." Andrew muttered, not at all meaning it.**_

" _**And so help me if you go even one step into my private study, I can assure you not even God will be able to save you." And with that his father ascended into the carriage and took off down the long drive of their vast estate.**_

" _**Damn him to Hell!" Andrew thought viciously as he walked up the grand staircase as fast as he could, coming to a door at the end of the long hallway. He tried the handle but it was securely locked.**_

" _**Fool doesn't think I can pick a lock?" Andrew muttered as he took out one of his mother's bobby pins. After a few minutes of fiddling he was rewarded with a loud click and swung the door open carefully as if it was made of glass.**_

_**Andrew quickly began his search opening up drawers, carefully shifting papers and other entities so as not to disturb them.**_

" _**It has to be here. It wasn't in his pocket." he thought as he looked through all the drawers to find nothing and moved onto the massive bookcase. Carefully he shifted all the books until he came to Mary Shelly's "Frankenstein".**_

" _**Odd, why is this in the middle of his architecture books? Usually he kept every book in the right sections he delegated for them." He pondered. Taking the book off the shelf he noticed nothing out of the ordinary about it. Then he opened the old tattered book and was rewarded with not pages but a rectangular hole in their place.**_

" _**How clever, it has the same weight and appearance of a book but in reality is a safe." Andrew however wasn't too excited or amused to find this, he had seen so many other ways his father hid stuff from him that this actually paled in comparison.**_

_**Andrew looked at the only object in the makeshift book, the one he had been looking for. It was an odd, gold pocket watch, finely crafted and designed. The creator obviously must have spent countless nights working on the fine details alone. The way the dragons and angels were carved on each separate side gave an imaginary and surprisingly detailed picture of Heaven and Hell. He opened the watch carefully as if it were made of glass and found that across from the clock face was an old and faded picture.**_

_**It was his mother and father, holding hands and smiling at the camera; it made him sick to see such placid faces. After a few moments of examining the photograph he noticed a figure behind the two people. It was so small that you would have to know it was there or you would never find it again. It was a boy of about 15 if Andrew had to guess, sitting on the porch in the background. His eyes were so full of sadness it actually was hard to look at him without pity. For the most part he seemed to look normal, but then something caught Andrew's eye. You couldn't see the right side of his face. It was covered by a mask of some sort. **_

_**Hoping to get a better look at the picture Andrew removed it from its place and turned it over to inspect the other side. In a fancy scroll writing that he recognized as his mothers'; it read, " A Devil among Angels". What a crude comment! Andrew knew his parents to be shallow and by that message he had to think they said it because of the poor boy's mask.**_

_**Just as he was replacing the picture, the study door creaked open and the figure of his mother emanating from the frame. **_

" _**I'm dead" was all Andrew could think at that moment and it seemed as if everything around him was moving in a grueling pace.**_

" _**What," she paused to glare at him coldly, " are YOU DOING!" his mother shouted.**_

" _**I-I . . . " Andrew could seem to get the words out and his mind couldn't grasp the words he needed. " I just wanted to know" he finally got out coherently.**_

" _**You want to know, YOU want to KNOW?" she screamed at him.**_

" _**YES, tell me who this is." Andrew raged, his anger easily equaling his mother's.**_

" _**That . . . thing is the Devil, that's what he is. You never should have been in here, you brat. You do not need to know of this he is of no importance to you! Your best hope is to forget what you have seen now and never look back, ever. Do you understand me?" With that his mother slapped his face hard. Andrew was in complete shock, in all of his days his father had always been the one to beat him, his mother never lifted a finger until just then.**_

_**Before she could run out of the room Andrew asked in almost a whisper " Did you love him, whoever he was?"**_

_**He saw her eyes grow cold and distant, "No one could have loved such a monster." She replied icily and slammed the study door shut behind her.**_

**Andrew awoke with cold sweat lingering on his pale body. He had been having this same dream for weeks after his father died and it was unnerving. He didn't understand what in the hell it meant. **

**Suddenly, he shot up, aware of his surroundings. He was in a huge dominating swan bed with blood red, satin sheets that felt so good to his aching body. He then noticed a young woman over in the corner of the room sleeping on a chair. He squinted to make out her delicate features. She had long honey blonde hair and a short, thin frame. " By God," he thought " it is that angel from the music shop, the one I had been following". This realization was alarming and he kept thinking that he was in a dangerous position being with the people that he was supposed to investigate.**

**He got out of the bed with all of the will power he possessed. That damn bed was so comfortable he never wanted to leave. Dressed and a little bit disoriented he opened the door of the room and stepped out into the hall, carefully shutting the door so he wouldn't wake up dear Meg. She had looked as if she had been up all night with him, and was exhausted he could tell from her deep and heavy sleep.**

**He caught a glimpse of light coming from one of the near rooms and decided it was his best choice. Opening the door, he found the Vicomte's fiancee, Christine, with the baby on her lap. Next to her was that man Erik, who was playing with the child, making both Christine and the baby to laugh. **

**At the moment he stepped in Christine greeted him with a warm smile, but the man to her left didn't look happy at all to see him. **

" **Oh my, you're awake. Where is Meg?" Christine smiled looking up at Andrew.**

" **Yes, Mlle. Meg was sleeping and I thought it best not to wake her. After all she has done for me I'm sure rest is what she needs. Not to be rude Mlle.?" Andrew lied covering up that he had no clue who these people were.**

" **Christine, you may call me Christine."**

" **Ah, such a lovely name Mlle." Erik turned a shade of red at that comment and start to fidget trying not to show his anger. Andrew however noticed and decided not to go any further in _that_ subject, he didn't know how the man would react. **

**All was silent for a couple moments, with Erik glaring at Andrew. Andrew had never in his life felt nervous around anyone but he felt like Erik's gaze could see right through all of his lies. When Andrew went to turn his head to the little hallway that he had been hiding in, he noticed a little shimmer just a couple inches from the entrance and quickly checked his pockets.**

" **Monsieur, we did not stoop as low as to steal from your unconscious form." Erik spat, surprised at to why the young man before him was checking his pockets so frantically. And even more so when the young man ran over to the passage where Erik had brought him from.**

**Andrew picked up the object from the floor and shoved it into his pocket quickly, letting out a whoosh of air in relief.**

" **Pray tell Monsieur, do intend to walk out of my abode with one of my possessions, after we so generously saved your worthless life?" Erik sneered coldly.**

" **No, Monsieur you don't understand. This . . . ," Andrew pulled the trinket out of his pocket to show it to Erik, " is mine, and yes I thank you so dearly for the kindness you have shown me." Andrew retorted back with the same coolness that Erik was sure he would have to wrap his hands around the ungrateful little boy's neck. But suddenly he stopped, a cold fear crept down his spine to the ends of his toes and it took all of Erik's will power not to lunge at the trinket.**

**In Andrew's hands lay the Heaven and Hell adorned pocket watch. It glinted at Erik with a seeming malice that he could not stand much longer.**

" **Where in the Hell did you find that?" Erik asked calmly, but if anyone knew Erik like Christine did, Erik was less dangerous when he was shouting with all of his power.**

" **And do not call me Monsieur, for I know you know my name already. It would do you best not to lie to me again for the sake of your health." Erik sneered, leaving both Andrew and Christine with shock stricken faces. **

* * *

** A/N: Do YOU know what's going on? (he he he) Review for me please. I'm begging you on my hands and knees. Oh, yeah almost forgot,everybody seriously needs to read _"You Are Not Alone"_ it is the best fic I have read so far. Also we must convince _twistedmind_ that sheMUST write a sequel, lol !**


	7. Family?

1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm sorry it takes me a little longer then most people to update. I write as I go and I get serious writer's block a lot; too much. ! I try to go as fast as I can, so just give me more reviews and I'll go twice as fast (WINK, WINK). Lol, thanks to everybody who has read my story and reviewed, you guys are awesome. Also please when you review if you could give me some ideas for french boy names. I need a name for a character in the future of this story. Also, does anybody know when the rumba was first introduced? Sorry about my babbling, now here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Family?**

" **Pray tell monsieur, who are you today, hmmm? I am quite intrigued to know. John-Luc Von De Ouvreter, Mattieu De Loupainer, or Andre Von Blanche? The list goes on monsieur I can assure you.**

" **Monsieur, I'm sorry I don't have the slightest indication of what you speak of." Andrew quivered, only proving Erik's all true accusation.**

" **Well then, let me help you bring back some of those _forgotten_ memories. Was it not you who followed one of my ballet rats, Marie, I believe it was? Or that pompous chorus girl you stalked for months, or the lead male dancer you repeatedly threatened, and do I dare say the managers you threatened as well? And if my assumptions are correct, which I believe they are, the chorus and ballet rat both ended up missing. You do not understand, I see and hear everything in my opera house, you can rest assure of that _M. Andrew Von Pierce." _Erik stated flatly, burning Andrew with his stare. This time, Andrew stared right back with the same intensity.**

**Christine gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Both men broke their staring match to look at Christine. One look filled with concern and the other out of fear.**

" **Y-You, I've seen you before. You used to come around behind the stage all the time just watching people, never saying anything. Marie told me she thought she as being followed, never did I dream that you were her stalker. Y-you cold...arrogant...Arghh!' Christine was so angry at this relization that she could barely form the words she longed to say to this man.**

" **You bastard, what did you do with Marie?" Christine cried, knocking Andrew to the floor and beating on his chest with her tiny fists. Erik lunged for Christine, grabbing her by the waist in a strong grip and pulling her off of the shocked young man.**

" **I...did nothing to her, I...merely did...my job." Andrew said out of breath from the unexpected attack Christine inflicted upon him.**

**Andrew was then caught up in a whirl of emotions as he remembered that poor girl's case. He had been hired by the man she had been seeing. Marie had no knowledge that he was married and did not know what she had gotten herself into. The man was frantic, afraid that his hotheaded wife was on the scent of his sneaky trail. Adultery was not taken lightly in their rhelm of society. Andrew was only supposed to give the man the whereabouts of the young woman and only thought that he meant to send her away from Paris so his wife would never know. Andrew had been all wrong. The man, as soon as Andrew returned with his information, sent out a small group of men to detain and bring her back to him to be killed. Andrew was shocked and raged at the man very viciously. It was of no use, the man threatened to call the authorities on Andrew, claiming that he had high friends in the gendearms. Andrew could not afford to be caught, so he fled to the opera house in an attempt to stop the men, but found that he was already too late, they had taken her. Her dressing room was in shambles and Andrew had slumped down and cried. Cried for not being able to protect that innocent woman and for not standing up to that monster of a man. Andrew vowed again in his mind that this was his last "job".**

" **Your JOB!" Christine yelled increduously in Erik's strong grip, trying desperately to reach Andrew again. Before Christine knew it, Erik had thrown her over his shoulder and proceeded to the room where Meg was.**

" **Erik, let me go!" **

" **And for what my dear? So you can shred that man too pieces? We don't even know his side of the story. Besides, we need to have some blackmail on him first to succeed in handing him a death threat. Leverage is the key my dear." Erik tried to surpress his laughter.**

**Christine couldn't believe it. Was this the same Erik she had known as the Opera Ghost, the same man whose anger was unfathomable? He was now laughing at her because she wanted to kill somebody, and yet he kept his cool and unafffected facade. It was a little disturbing at first but then Christine decided she kind of liked him this way.**

" **I swear Erik. Put me DOWN!"**

" **No."**

**With an exasperated sigh, Christine gave up any attempts to get away. Erik put her down in the room and she shot him an icy stare. Erik was quite amused which made her even more angry.**

" **Hold on one moment, I believe we for got something." Erik stopped himself before he could reach the door and turned back around to Christine.**

" **Christine..." Erik warned as he saw her jaw clench in a tight line.**

" **I won't leave the room, but just wait until this is settled. I'll make you pay for what you just did." and Christine shot him another glare this time in a more playful manner.**

" **I'll look forward to it." Erik said with a smile all his own and disappeared from the room for but a moment. He carried little Emma in his arms. Christine, in all her haste to choke the life out of Andrew, had forgotten that she put Emma in her bassinet to rest.**

**The baby looked up at Erik with those big sapphire eyes and let out a big squeal of delight as he tickled her. Christine couldn't help but think of how good a father he would be. One day, maybe he would...**

" **I believe you forgot something in all of your haste to harm our much unwanted guest. I think you should apologize to her while I am tending to monsieur Andrew and to me after he is gone." Erik smirked remembering all the packages Christine had with her yesterday, "Something good for him was bound to be in one of them" he thought wickedly. **

" **I would be happy to apologize to Emma, but to you, I think not. _Leverage is the key my dear_." Christine mocked as Erik stepped out of the room.**

" **We shall see about that Mlle." Erik thought devishly. Soon the madamoiselle would be long forgotten.**

**Erik could already hear Christine and a groggy Meg chatting away. Now it was time to talk to this young monsieur. How had he attained that watch and more importantly Erik knew he must find out who was hiring him.**

**Stepping into the room both Erik and Andrew glared dangerously at each other, neither wanting to back down.**

" **It's scary to see how much we're alike." Andrew mused.**

" **It's scary to see how much this boy and I are similar." Erik mused as well.**

" **Monsieur Von Pierce..." Erik began.**

" **Andrew, please Andrew is my true name." Andrew spitted out distainfully, he couldn't stand his father's name. **

" **Well then, Andrew. Let's not avoid the prominent problem. Who hired you to find me?" Erik scowled.**

" **No one, monsieur no on..."**

**Erik grabbed Andrew by his throat and slammed him into the nearest wall nearly choking him.**

" **I will only ask one more time, and be grateful for I do not give second chances often. Who sent you?" Erik raged at the man before him, his face a mere inch apart from the boy's.**

" **The Vicomte De Changy." Andrew choked out, his lungs burned and screamed for air. Erik let him go and he dropped to the floor gasping for the cool air to fill his deprived lungs.**

" **Oh my god, Christine..." relization struck Erik hard in the face with no remorse. He realized who this oung man was after, his beloved.**

**Erik looked at Andrew with such loathing, Andrew thought that Erik's stare alone would be enough to kill him. He couldn't believe it, the facial expression mirrored one of his own. Could this be the boy in the picture, and if so was he realted to him some way?**

**Erik was seething, that arrogant, foppish boy was attempting to gain Christine again. This time he would not succeed, Erik would make sure this man was good and dead. The infor mation, therefore, would not be able to surface and Erik would not regret taking the Andrew's life to save Christine. Erik would die and even kill for her, and he would be damned if the Vicomte tried to take her away from him again. Grabbing Andrew forcefully by his jacket, he hissed venomously into his ear.**

" **Damn you to Hell. Christine is _mine_ and I'm going to make sure the Vicomte never fins out what you have. You picked the wrong person to deal with this time, and it's going to cost you. Dearly." Erik had his fingers tightly around the boy's throat, about to constrict the life from him as a snake would do it's prey. **

" **No, don't. Erik you'll forever regret it." Andrew was still maintaining his cool facade much to his surprise.**

" **And give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" **

" **Because, I think you and I are family." Andrew cried out softly, out of breath from Erik's tightning grasp.**

" **Family?" It made perfect sense of why the boy look so much like him, and had his mannerisms, but could it really be possible?**

" **You are lying! I have no family."**

" **Martha and John, are they familiar to you?" Andrew's words struck Erik hard. Martha and John were his parents' names.**

" **M-Martha is my mother, J-John my father." Andrew stated shakily.**

" **No, that's not possible. I have no brother." Erik's anger was slowly dissipating as he spoke shakily.**

" **Andrew released himself from Erik's loosening grasp and retrieved the pocket watch in his jacket. Opening it up, he showed Erik the small worn picture inside.**

" **Is that you?" Andre implored quietly, so as not to disturb Erik's temper again.**

**Erik did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He sobbed. Sobbed for that little broken boy in the picture he used to be and for never knowing this young man in front of him:**

**His brother.**

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review for me! Next chapter should be soon, so don't worry. **


	8. Author's Note

1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm sooooo sorry about the wait. Don't stop reading TT, please. I thought I'd take a moment and ask what you would like too see in this story, and I can see if it can work it in. So would you guys like to see lots of fluff, drama, scandals? Any ideas are welcome, . Also I'm in the process of writing another Phanfic, which will be posted after this one(If you guys even like this one, ). The Phanfic is going to be set in modern times, and I was wondering would you guys rather see:**

**A.) Both Erik and Christine are music teachers at NYU**

**OR**

**B.) Christine buys a seat in Box 5 at the Met where Erik is the producer of the shows, meets Erik, who is pissed about someone in his box, they both are mildly hostile to one another; yet both find each other remarkably perfect. ( It's kind of like playing hard to get! I know that summary was confusing. Couldn't find a right way to explain it, lol) **

**So please give me your feed back, and I should have the next chapter by SATURDAY at the LATEST, . Bye for now! **


	9. All in Good Time

1

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me, I know I'm a pain! Ha ha, but you wouldn't kill me because then the story would never be finished! ( GASP!)**

**I Despise Raoul: Thanks for being an avid reviewer, you always make me laugh! Lol, anyway, thank you for the name ideas. I was kind of thinking Christophe though, what do you think? Don't worry there will be fluff, scandals, and lots of drama. That's my story's sub category isn't it! Oh, I think you should use that Julliard idea for a new story of yours. Weren't you the one who wrote The Phantom and the Fop? I think I'm going to go with letter B, sorry, but at least you have a new story idea ! Hope you like this looooong chapter, review for me!**

**Sapphire Tearz: There will be lots of fluff, drama, and scandals. LOTS, lol! There will be some major fluff in the next upcoming chapters. I'm not saying who it's between but there will be lots of it! I think too, that I'm going to pick option B for my next story, thanks! Review for me!**

**Now on with the story, oh and one more thing...**

**Disclaimer: Obviously you know what is not mine, it's just simply too brilliant for my simple mind. LOL! But Andrew Von Pierce is from my messed up imagination and belongs to me, so if you would like to use him, I'm sure I can get him to comply under certain conditions ( Grins devilishly). **

**Chapter 8: All in Good Time**

" **I'm telling you Meg, something is not right with this man. One can only imagine what happened to poor Marie! What if he has come for one of us, what then?" Christine started to panic now, the worst thoughts running through her mind.**

" **Christine, Erik won't let anything happen to us. Stop worrying, your quite an unamusing sight to see when you get like this." Meg tried to lighten the mood anyway she could. The truth was, she was scared too. Both Erik and that young man had been talking for quite some time now, it was going on an hour and a half.**

" **I can't take this any more Meg, what if that man, Andrew, has done something awful to Erik? What if he is just waiting for us to fall asleep and catch us off guard!" Christine was now on the verge of a breakdown with worry. Before Meg could say anything to comfort her friend, Christine had bolted out the door, running down the hall as fast and silent as she could. Meg quickly checked to see if little Emma was asleep in her bassinet, luckily she was. Meg mimicked Christine's moves to quickly catch up with her, afraid that Christine might do something stupid, being in the state she was in.**

**Coming upon the study she heard that all was not going well. There were sounds of a struggle and then a loud groan of pain, and when Meg finally walked into the study she didn't know wether to laugh or gasp in shock. Christine was astride a surprised but equally content Erik, running her hands over his upper torso, equipped with an " Are you ok? Are you sure?" mantra.**

" **Christine, I'm fine. Yes, I'm sure, just as long as you don't move from where you are." Erik laughed at Christine's look of shock at his comment and showed a mysterious smile towards Andrew. Andrew was the only one who knew his secret so far.**

**Suddenly, as if something snapped in Christine, she hit him hard on the chest. Andrew and Meg couldn't stifle their laughs any longer, Erik's shocked face was priceless.**

" **You, you had me worried sick! God, Erik, I thought something had happened to you. An hour and a half, Erik. An HOUR AND A HALF of torture, and here you are sipping wine and...and socializing? Did you even think to come tell me everything was ok?" Christine was so flustered she didn't even give him a chance to respond. " Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't be out here scolding you for your ignorance."**

" **Erik you did not tell me she was this spirited." Andrew smirked.**

" **Oh, no? Well she can't hold a candle to Meg over here, when she starts." Erik joked back, both men laughing at Meg's death stare directed at Erik.**

**Christine, still in her same spot, just stared from Erik back to Andrew and back to Erik again. Were these two men not just exchanging death glances with one another when she left? And when did Erik become so...so sociable?**

** Erik's POV**

**I poured us both a glass of wine, waiting for Andrew to find his voice; waiting for an explanation of his claim. More calmly than I could have imagined, I handed him a glass and took my seat opposite him; carefully observing him fidget with the stem before taking a sip and leaning back, only to sit forward again.**

" **Care to provide me with a bit of proof for this claim that I find so very irrational?" I stated flatly, burning him with my stare.**

" **Um... Yes... Well... You see..." **

" **And I advise you to choose your words carefully..."**

" **Yes, very well. Where to um...begin...um..."**

" **How did you come about that pocket watch?" I asked, tired of M. Andrew's useless rambling. If I was going to get anything from him I would have to initiate the damned conversation. " Why hadn't I gone through with disposing of him?" I asked, mentally reproaching myself. " Because somewhere in the back of my mind I know his claim is right." MY conscious defeatdly countered back.**

" **It was my father's." Andrew answered grimly, only arousing my curiosity more. " Well, Our father's, I guess."**

" **Was?" I said, trying to avoid his last comment for as long as I could. I wasn't ready to hear I had a brother yet, and I'm sure he wasn't either.**

" **Yes, he died a year ago. He was passing through a mountain pass, on his way to Switzerland, when the carriage driver lost control of the horses. The snow was just too much to travel through, but he pressed the driver into going anyway. Damned fool." He seemed to spit out the words as if they tasted of bitter poison. If I didn't know any better, I would have to say that he held a strong distaste for our father, and yet I was in no hurry to sway him otherwise.**

**We sat in awkward silence for a few moments, finding our wineglasses extremely interesting. Then I saw him reach in his pocket and pull out the pocket watch.**

" **I use to sneak in father's study and look at this watch for hours. One day I even drew it, the details are so intricate and divine; it was captivating just to glance at." He had a far off look to his eyes as he stared at that watch, I knew he was wondering about the picture inside of it.**

" **It took me forever to etch those blasted details." I said with a smirk on my face. I remember I mad it for our father one year for his birthday. I had hoped he would have given me some kind of praise or recognition, but that was too much to ask for.**

" **Y-You, are the artist?" He stuttered. I had to keep myself from laughing at his surprised face. I had been doing that a lot since my three girls came back into my life, and found that it was quite enjoyable.**

" **Yes, and that photograph you showed me earlier, the one inside the watch, the boy in the background was me." I finally admitted while nervously circling the rim of my glass with the tips of my fingers.**

" **I suspected that much, but I don't know the rest. Would you care to enlighten me, monsieur." He said nervously.**

" **Erik, you may call me Erik. It is only proper seeing as how we are brothers, Andrew." I said with a slight flourish. I could see him visibly relax into his chair, glad that I was taking this so well I presume.**

" **I'm not sure you want to know the rest." I told him grimly. I hadn't even told Christine the whole truth about my childhood yet.**

" **Please, Erik, I must know." He pleaded with me.**

" **Very well. The year that photograph was taken, I had just turned fifteen years of age, and we just purchased a new abode on the outskirts of Paris. We had moved because people of our old town didn't take to well to my face; I was considered to be the work of the Devil. Our parents, well... they agreed with them. Mother wouldn't come near me, s-she would scream every time she saw me. Father beat me to no end, saying I was a disgrace to him and my mother, so when we moved I had a glimmer of hope that maybe things would be different. However, the day we moved in, towns people came..." I couldn't believe I was crying in front of him, how he must have thought me a weak man.**

**I turned away, not wanting to cry in front of him, when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I was shocked, happy, and sad all in one moment.**

" **It's ok, Erik. You don't have to tell me the rest, I'm just glad to have finally found you. **

**What our parents did to you was inexcusable and disgraceful to you. I'm here for you...brother." Andrew was now crying, as was I, for the man in front of me, for never knowing him, and for never being able to comfort him as brother's do for each other.**

" **No, you want to know and I need to tell someone. Who better to tell then my own brother?" I declared, teary eyed to an equally blurry eyed Andrew.**

" **That day, the towns people came, even the God damned priest came to see if the rumors were really true. That the Devil had come to reside among them. One girl about my age came up to me in front of everyone, she s-she was blind. She came up to me and ran her hands over my face and mask, and then she took it off in front of everyone. Oh, the screams, the terrible screams. Women fainted, children ran away, and men shouted for the " thing" to be killed. But nothing, nothing was as worse as when the girl who took off my mask and ran her fingers over my horrid. I'll never, as long as I live, forget the look of pure terror that passed over her face as she screamed. She needn't see me to know that I truly was a hideous monster. I ran away never to look back again, that was 19 years ago." I said wearily; emotionally and physically drained from my tale.**

**The next thing that happened was truly shocking to me. He embraced me, my brother who I'd only just met, even after he knew of my face, embraced me. It was as if there was silent bond between us, it was comforting and assuring. Breaking away we both gave an awkward ghost of a nod as if to say thank you. We are after all men, we hate to show such manners of affection towards our same sex, it's like an unspoken agreement between all of us.**

**I told him the rest of my story, of how I was captured by gypsies and made to be a sideshow freak, of how Madame Giry saved me, an how I cam to living under the opera house. He just sat in awe, silently listening to my story. Then I told the most difficult story yet, of how Christine and I cam to be. When I was done we both sat in silence, not an oppressive awkward silence, but not exactly comforting either. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head. Did he wonder about my face? Of course he' s wondering about my face, who wouldn't after hearing my story of sadness and not see the curse it's self?**

" **I guess the year you ran away Mom conceived, because I'm 19. So, that would make you..."**

" **34" I said dryly, still thinking about what I told my brother. I slowly took a sip of my wine as he spoke.**

" **Well, you and Christine must be happy I presume? Of course what am I saying? I congratulate you on your beautiful baby girl..."**

**I spit out my wine, shocked. Me? Me have a CHILD? And with CHRISTINE, no less. Ha! One can only dream and not even the sweetest dream could bring me to that level of euphoria. My child, ha!**

" **I'm sorry?" Andrew asked quizzically.**

**I laughed, sitting my wineglass down and looked at him with a humorous glint in my eye.**

" **My child? You think little Emma is mine? No, my dear boy that child is not Christine's nor mine. For god sakes man, we aren't even in wedlock, where is your sense of propriety?" I mock scolded while laughing, not seeming at all intimidating.**

" **Erik, forgive me... I-I didn't know." The boy was as red as my satin sheets and fumbling over his words.**

" **It is forgotten, Andrew" I laughed again, and this time he joined me.**

" **Forgive me for intruding but, if the child is not yours or Christine's, whose is it?" He inquired.**

" **Have you not seen little Emma's eyes? They have the same likeness to voluptuous sapphires, just like her mother's." I said slyly.**

" **Meg?" He breathed, more of a question than a response.**

" **Yes, Emma is Meg's daughter. I don't believe that this is my place to discuss, so you may inquirer her if you wish to know, but just because you pry doesn't mean she will answer. Remember that when you take her on a moonlit stroll tonight and are trying to...oh damn what is the proper term? Oh, yes...trying to woo her." I said with a big smirk on my face. It was apparent that my brother had taken a strong liking to Meg. I could see it when he spoke of her earlier to Christine; his eyes seemed to soften and almost looked like they were smiling. By God, this boy and I were so similar! Both have the same expressions and moods, wether it be talking about a beloved or viciously staring down an opponent.**

" **I have absolutely no idea what you speak of." His voice did not waver, but he blushed giving away his true feelings on the matter.**

" **Yes, yes. You see tonight..." I leaned and whispered into his ear in precaution of an eavesdropper, which wasn't above either of the two women I have been living with. You'll find after living with three, no two and a half women that whispering is a good thing to get accustomed to. " ...and I know that you have feelings for Mlle. Giry, so this could be a good time for the both of us, dear brother." ( YEAH RIGHT. LIKE I'D TELL YOU GUYS YET WHAT HE HAS PLANNED, LOL)**

**I couldn't believe it, me the Opera Ghost playing matchmaker, let alone for my own brother! Just how much had I changed since Don Juan?**

" **Meg truly is breathtaking, I have no doubt that her daughter will follow in her mother's footsteps. Perhaps I will go take her for a walk tonight." I could see the sparkle in his eyes as he spoke of Meg and knew I was doing the right thing in giving him a firm push in the right direction.**

" **Then it is settled, tonight at 8:00 meet me in here. And now onto the big problem we've both been avoiding, the Vicomte." I sneered with much distaste.**

**His face went white with worry ( HA, HA, alliterations; bonus points for me! Wait I'm out of school. Extra bonus points, YAY! Sorry, read on.) And he had to hold his glass with two hands to keep from spilling even more of it's contents onto my rug.**

" **I don't know what to do, Erik. I am supposed to bring information about Christine back to him, but I can't; I wouldn't." He said sternly as if to convince me he was not lying.**

" **What if you hadn't found any information, what then?" I asked thoughtfully, maybe there was a way out yet.**

" **I'd be killed, that is for sure. That is the sole reason he hired me, I always find something. Damn this!" He slumped his head into his hands in defeat.**

**I thought vigorously, searching for the right path to take, when an idea popped into my head.**

" **Andrew, how high up do your customers run in status?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious. It would be interesting to see the vast number of people in high society that needed scandalous information, but also I needed to know for my already forming plan.**

" **Right up to the aristocrats, I even have a third of the gendarmes." He mulled over his words as if thinking of something else on his mind.**

" **Yes, I do believe this will work. All in good time though, for now we have company on the near horizon." I chuckled to myself and he joined me after realizing what I meant. I had heard her silent attempt to find me even before she got close to the study. Christine came bounding into where Andrew and I sat, flushed and out of breath. Then, something that I would have least expected happened, she didn't stop running until she leapt into my lap!**

**I was brought into a new and higher level of heaven the moment she laid her small, silky hands on my body. Curse company and courtship guidelines, at that moment all I could think about was having her. I would have to, had I not been constricted to such confines at that moment; curse propriety and it's tormenting!**

**Just when I thought heaven couldn't be better then this, she struck me! Not hard of course, but she possessed a hidden strength. I was shocked and amused by her change of attitude, no wonder she was a fine actress. As she was reprimanding me like a child who just gave their mother a scare, I couldn't help but think about tonight; it would be perfect. All in good time though, all in good time.**

**A/N: Ok people, work your magic and cast a review for me! Lol, I need to hear what you think wether it's good or bad. I'm a tough cookie and won't crumble if you give m some constructive criticism. All I ask of you ( Ha! " All I Ask of You") is no flames, thank you again! ' Til next chapter then ladies and gentlemen. **


	10. A Rooftop RendezVous and More Wine Pt1

1

**A/N: Hey! I'm soooo sorry it took so long for me to update guys, TT . I had a lot of computer problems, ARGHH! LOL! Ok, for this chapter there is a HEATED ACTION ALERT! This chapter has some intense heated moments in it! YE BE WARNED! lol. Anyway, I just got back from seeing " Phantom" in New York again, YAY!**

**Erik: Oh, how was I?**

**Alicia: Trifling boring to tears, mon Cher!**

**Erik: WHAT!**

**Alicia: Ha! Made you angry, your IT! ( Runs and hides in the closet)**

**Erik: Please review for my sake ( Grins and starts to sing Past the Point of No Return)**

**Alicia: Oh, Erik! No fair, I said NO seducing, CHEATER!**

**Erik: Yes, I see your point, but you know I cheat and yet you still succumb to me, ah ha! I win again!**

**Alicia: ANYWAYS, lol, now to my ever faithful reviewers...**

**I Despise Raoul: Wow, compliments from Erik! I am honored, no, most humbly honored to have recieved such a bestowing upon my work. ( Shakes off that little phase). Wow, that was weird, LOL! Anyways, I'm guessing that you like the name Christophe? So I think I may use it, but the thing is the name will be used for a similar type of character you used the name for...SHHH, don't tell anybody, lol! Is that ok with you? Don't let the Fop steal my panties, that would be the death of me. ( Thinks about it, wretches, comes back to computer) Ok, all better. Oh and 60,0 tissues? I must say that is impressive, lol! You should seriously see a doctor about that " lack of air issue" I know for a fact that once it starts it happens all the time, lol! Thanks for your reviews, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Obsessedwiththephantom: HEY! Welcome aboard new reader, lol! It's always nice to see new people reviewing for me. I hope you will continue with me on this story, more twists still need to be explained, more fluff to sigh about, and more drama to gape at. I can hardly wait myself, AHHH! Don't worry about the Fop, he will be taken care of properly, I shall see to that! ( Grins mischievously). When you first read this you thought it was going to be a EM, didn't you? I love worrying people, It seems I have a knack for it, lol! Please review!**

**Erik'sangel527: OMG! I didn't think you would actually review! ( Goes and squeals into pillow). Sorry, had to do that, lol! I hate Raoul too, don't worry I have something special planned for the Fop! Your torment was amusing when speaking of EM. I was dying from laughter when I read it! That was what I wanted people to think, I wanted them to feel relieved and then sit back on the edge of their seats again going " WHAT!". Lol! Oh, and I'm not lying, EC all the way in my fic! Meg will find someone though, because I still like her, lol. I hope you stay with me until I finish the story, your reviews are very comforting to read and I thank you vigorously! Oh, by the way I hope you update soon, your story is great! Review for me! P.S. I play piano too!**

**EriksIngenue: Hey! I cannot express to you in words at how flattering your review was to me! For my story to be called original was phenomenal too me, especially because this is my first fic! I laughed myself when I wrote that part with Erik and Meg saying " We' re not together!" lol. As for your questions about the " Tonight" factor, this chapter is your answer. Your story SYSWMOLOL is great and I am sad that it is coming to an end, but all great things must, shucks! As for your newest story I hope my review on SYSWMOLOL helped in any way it could! Thank you again sooo much for reviewing my work and I hope you stay with me for the rest of the story! P.S. After this story is finished I'm creating another one in modern times that hopefully will be original also, because I have not seen a plot like it yet! ( Crosses fingers, lol) Thanks again!**

**Alicia: ( passes out from writing such long reviews)**

**Erik: Oh well, now there is peace at last! Do read and review my cherished patrons, for without you my story would be nothing!**

**Chapter 9: A Rooftop Rendez-Vous and More Wine? Pt. 1 **

**A Rooftop Rendez-Vous**

" **Erik . . . " Christine was eyeing him warily, confused at how at ease he was around this man he hardly knew. Worst of all the man was just found but a short while ago wandering the opera house, which no one did. If this was not enough to make Christine wary of Andrew's unexpected appearance, it was Christmas Eve! Who goes walking in an allegedly haunted and abandoned opera house on Christmas Eve?**

" **Christine, I am so glad to see you again. I hope we get off better then last time. I dear say that if Erik wouldn't have been here to stop you, I would have been among the angels!" **

" **Or demons" Christine muttered, thinking of what he must have done to poor Marie.**

" **Ah, maybe Christine. I know what you must think of me, the things your conscience calls me: cold, merciless, a monster, a devil, a feign, the list goes on. I know you think I killed your friend, Marie, but that is far from the truth. I should like to explain, get to know you better, you can learn more about me, and then you can decide for yourself wether I really am those things, or if I am in fact something more." Andrew smirked.**

" **And why monsieur, would I allow you that pleasure? You know nothing of me and I know nothing of you. I would rather keep it that way." Christine feared telling him anything lest he unknowingly gave away where she was and with whom. Christine looked up to Erik's face, as she was still atop his lap, and saw the most peculiar thing; he was smiling. She couldn't believe it! Here this man, Andrew, is asking her to tell him information that if gotten into the wrong hands, Raoul would come and steal her away for good, and he was smiling?**

" **Well, your birthday is November 8, 1850, born to a Charles and Annette Daae, you have a scar on the right side of your stomach due to an ice-skating accident, you were taken to this opera house when your parents passed away, Madame Giry brought here which made you and Mlle. Giry here like sisters, you trained in the ballet dormitories from the ripe age of 9, you love to sing, your favorite color is red, oh and you love hot tea with milk and honey but no sugar." Andrew stated in a monotonous voice while staring at his wine glass.**

" **H-How did you know all that . . . W-Who are you, oh my god have you been spying on me!" Christine asked incredulously, hardly being able to contain herself from doing some thing stupid to the man sitting so placidly in front of her.**

" **Christine, it's ok, my dear." Erik purred into her ear. Oh, how his voice could make her melt and fight to find the words that just moments ago, were ready to roll off her tongue.**

' **Now is not the time to get lost in those type of thoughts' Christine reprimanded mentally. After a few seconds more, Christine shook herself out of the daze Erik seemed to have created around her mind and regained her senses.**

" **Erik, how can you say that? Have you forgotten why the circumstances on which I came to you?" Christine whispered fiercely.**

**Erik merely chuckled softly and pulled Christine even closer to him, whispering softly into her ear, " Mon amour, I have not forgotten. But there is one thing I have failed to bring to your attention." **

**With that Erik removed himself from Christine and motioned Andrew to stand up as well. Christine and Meg were both silent, yet inside, their minds raged with curiosity.**

**Andrew had an idea of what Erik was doing and decided to play along with his scheme. Erik disappeared for no more than a minute, returning equipped with another gleaming white, scowl of a mask.**

**Andrew and he had exchanged a few very quick hushed words while they turned their backs to the two confused women. In that time they gave the girls a chance to look to one another for some kind of hint, but both girls' faces were filled with confusion. When both men turned back around, Meg and Christine's sharp intakes of breath and gaping mouths did not go unnoticed.**

**They practically looked identical, except for a few minor details. Both were imposing figures, towering at about 6'5, broad shouldered, and muscular. They both had the most expressive eyes, Erik's were like the lush green of forests glinting in the golden sun, where Andrew's were like the dark stormy blue of a storm filled sky. Andrew's hair was a medium brown, where as Erik's was almost black, and both had the same haircut. Of course, the age difference was apparent and the fact that what laid beneath the mask was different but all in all they couldn't be mistaken as blood related. Christine and Meg both knew that Erik was too young to have such a 19-year-old son, and then it dawned on them. They were brothers!**

**Both Erik and Andrew were grinning shamelessly, pleased with the women's reactions and their own likeness. It really was remarkable, how similar in appearance they were for being brothers. They probably could be mistaken for father and son! That type of thought still made Erik laugh, him fathering a son, the very idea of the whole process was mind jogging. But, then there was Christine . . . Erik needed tonight to be perfect, and he would give her no less then she deserved.**

" **Erik, I-I don't know what to say . . . oh my god. This is incredible." Christine exclaimed, coming up to Andrew and Erik, examining each of them. Then to everybody's surprise Christine hugged Andrew and gave him a peck on the cheek. Andrew was shocked and it was written plain as day on his face.**

**Meg felt shocked and another emotion that she couldn't quite describe, maybe the word for it was annoyed. She didn't know why she was acting so silly, but for some reason seeing Christine kiss Andrew's cheek annoyed her greatly.**

" **I'm supposed to be the one who does that." Meg thought to herself, " What am I saying? Of course Christine doesn't have feelings for him. She loves Erik. And what did it matter to me anyway, I hardly know the guy, and I doubt he would like me already having a child with no father, he's just the same as every other guy. Right?" **

**Meanwhile, Erik was also recovering from his shock. He was happy Christine was taking this so well, considering that she had tried to attack him just hours ago. Yet something nagged at the back of his mind. He felt a pang of jealousy during that brief moment. He knew it was silly because Christine and he had been in a type of courtship for the 11 months she had been there, but in that moment he felt a rush to just grab her by the waist and kiss her with all the passion he possessed until they both were gasping for air; letting everybody know she belonged to him and no other. He almost got carried away and tried to do just that, until Meg spoke up and broke his irrational train of thought.**

" **You must tell us what happened." She said happily and the two men obliged, telling them of how they came to know this remarkable piece of information. This meant Christine found out about Raoul, and his plans sparked fear in her, she wasn't going to deny it. It just so happens that while telling this story they ended up sitting with Erik and Christine in the love seat across from Andrew and Meg on the sofa. Both girls found comfort and solace with the man next to them, they were perfect for the other one, though nobody dared to say anything.**

**The four of them sat around together just talking until around eight o' clock, when Erik pulled Andrew aside to " help" him gather more drinks for everybody. When they were outside the study, they went and retrieved theirs and the girls' cloaks.**

" **I expect Mlle. Giry to return in the same physical and mental state she was in when she departs tonight or so help me god, even though you are my blood, you will pay." Erik admonished and Andrew nodded, knowing he never would bring any harm or let any harm come to Meg as long as he lived.**

" **Oh, and Erik, I wish you the best of luck. Christine and you were meant for each other, so don't be nervous." Andrew smirked at Erik's pale face and shaking hands.**

" **I am not nervous, and thank you." Erik said, calmer then before and offered Andrew a smirk of his own. " Shall we?" Erik asked.**

" **Lets!" And with that they strode into the room.**

" **And just how does one leave to obtain drinks and returns with cloaks in their hands instead/" Christine laughed.**

" **Well, my dear it is unusual, but if you come with me, I'm sure you'll find that your thoughts of drink will be long forgotten." Erik returned, with a mischievous gleam in his eye.**

" **Why, my good monsieur, what drink?" Christine teased and took his offered arm.**

" **Have a good time you two!" Meg and Andrew yelled as they sat down to another glass of wine.**

**Christine followed Erik up a damaged passage, being wary of the failing floor and debris. When Erik finally seemed to be slowing down, they came upon a door that they both knew all too well despite its damage; the door to the rooftop.**

**Walking out onto the snow-covered roof in the middle of an inky night sky, with the snow still falling softly, Christine felt a sense of peace and comfort. This had been her favorite spot in the whole opera house. It had been her escape from reality. She lithely glided across to the edge, with that dancers' grace Erik adored, to admire the view of the city. It was after all Christmas Eve, which meant the city was even more breathtaking. Then she felt Erik's strong arms wrap around her waist and his breath on her neck, and she knew this was perfect.**

" **Erik, it's beautiful." She said in a quiet awe.**

" **Yes, it is, but I can think of another beauty that surpasses it by far; you." He purred in his silkiest voice. He was intoxicating her with the power of his voice and she decided to give in.**

" **Erik, you flatter me." Christine blushed a moderate shade of pink. " May I inquire as to why we are here, not that I don't want to be here, but it is strange that we would leave company by themselves on Christmas Eve while the hosts are gallivanting on the rooftop?" Christine laughed, pulling herself from Erik's embrace to turn around and look him in the eyes.**

" **Tell me your deepest secret, Christine." Erik whispered seductively.**

" **Excusez-moi? You brought me up here to ask about my deepest secret?" Christine smiled, " So that was what he was up to" she thought. But then she became nervous, she didn't know if she should tell him.**

" **Yes, and I will tell you mine." He purred into her left than right ear, throwing his voice in the form of a caressing whisper.**

" **I don't have one, Eri . . . " She was cut off by Erik's lips upon her own and was immediately lost. When Erik was sure she was lost in the kiss he withdrew leaving her wanting and breathless.**

" **You can't lie to me, Christine, I can see right through you." The end of Erik's mouth upturned into something of a seductive smile.**

" **You maybe able to see right through me, but I will not give in to your demands that easily." Christine said panting from the searing kiss they just shared.**

" **Really, Mlle. Daae, I find that hard to believe." Erik came up behind her and left slow tantalizing kisses from her neck to her shoulder blade. " Your deepest secret, mademoiselle?" he breathed.**

" **Your opera." Christine whispered, her eyes half closed from the effect of his sweet torture.**

" **Pardon me?"**

" **My deepest secret, Erik was your opera. The feelings behind it were what I wanted to express to you, that raw passion and sensuality Aminta felt for Don Juan was real to me. I was just scared and confused to tell you, then I saw it was you with me on the stage that night and my heart raced. I love you Erik, and that night, that performance was for you and you alone. I love you." Christine said quietly a silent tear running down her cheek.**

" **Christine, oh Christine . . . " Erik cried, embracing her small form in his larger one. After a few minutes of just holding each other in silence, Erik heard Christine whisper in his ear, her voice dripping with a sensuality he could have only dreamed of.**

" **And what is your . . . deepest . . . secret?" She whispered with small fluttering kisses after each word.**

**Erik had to move away from her, or all his good manners and sensibility would be lost. He had to move now if he was ever going to get this out.**

" **Erik?" Christine asked puzzled and hurt as to why he moved away from her.**

" **Christine, please . . . just listen to me now. I love you, I love you so much it hurts and burns my soul. The day you showed up on my doorstep, I was genuinely happy for once in my life! And now that I've had a taste of heaven I crave more. I need more. I can't go on living like I had been before you showed up. Christine, what I'm saying is . . . What I'm trying to say is . . . ARGH!" Erik couldn't find the right words for the life of him.**

" **Yes" Christine replied shakily, with a huge smile gracing her features, and tears threatening to fall again.**

" **Pray tell, what did you just say?" Erik asked, thinking he must have heard her wrong.**

" **Erik, I would be honored to be your wife. Yes, I will marry you" Christine cried gleefully and jumped into Erik's arms.**

**They both were crying out of sheer bliss and kissing frantically while speaking words of love into one another's ear.**

**Before they knew it, their kisses grew more intense and it was no longer enough. They were backing into the passage from which they came oblivious to anything other then themselves.**

**Christine began to loosen Erik's cravat and unbuttoning his dress shirt as he proceeded to carry her back down to his house by the lake. About halfway there they stopped and Erik backed her up one of the walls of the hallway.**

**Erik made quick work of her bodice and corset, while she finished unbuttoning his shirt and running her soft hands over his tight abdomen. Now, Erik's coat, shirt, and cravat were lying on the ground along with Christine's bodice and corset. Erik's chest was now fully exposed to Christine and she still obtained her chemise and undergarments.**

**Christine caressed every inch of Erik's strong chest leaving a small trail of kisses down to the waistband of his trousers. Erik, however, did not let that torture go on much longer for fear of taking her right there in that filthy hallway. So, he turned Christine flush with himself and ran his large hands over the soft curves of her body through the thin chemise, eliciting a soft moan from her. Erik smiled to himself at knowing he could coax such music from her on command.**

**They could take it no longer and abandoned their clothing to get to the house as quickly as they could, stopping every now and then to rekindle the passion during the long journey back. Finally, they arrived and blindly made their way to the study, falling on the nearest couch; Christine on top and Erik underneath her. Erik grabbed her from the back of her head kissing her hard, while entwining his fingers in the chestnut curls of her hair. Christine ran her tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance to Erik's and he gladly did so. Their lips locked as their tongues infused with each other causing Christine to push her hips flush with Erik's.**

" **Erik . . . " Christine breathed, " I need you." He groaned at her words, how could he resist her. Just as he started to take off her chemise the door to the study opened and in walked Andrew and Meg laughing and carrying a glass of wine.**

" **OH MY GOD!" All four of them yelled at once, while Erik and Christine fell off the couch into a tangled heap on the floor and all Meg and Andrew could do was gape at the sight before them.**

**A/N: Ha Ha HA! Review Ladies and Gents!**


	11. A Rooftop RendezVous and More Wine Pt2

1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I have been very cruel to you all in not updating. I'm soooooo sorry! I was on vacation and then I went back to my two summer jobs, lol! Now I'm leaving again to go on vacation. But this time my laptop is going with me so I should have a new chapter ready to be posted in about a little over a week. Who knows I may have two chapters ready if I get a lot of reviews before I leave, lol! I am hastily writing this chapter for you guys before I leave and regretfully inform you that I will not be able to give personal feedback to my reviewers on this particular chapter! You do not know how much it pains me to do this, but I figured if I named you all and then gave a new chapter everything would be cool till I get back from vacation! Ok? Ok. So . . . **

**Many thanks to: Melinda Daae, Masked Stranger, Stormyrainedoncowgirl, Katesparrow, NordyGirl, fleetyfillyhpchic, I Despise Raoul, EriksIngenue, and erik'sangel527! Thank you guys so much and keep up the reviews for me !**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Rooftop Rendez-vous and More Wine Pt. 2**

" **Christine, are you ok, my love?" Erik whispered into her ear, taking his arms and running them up and down her arms in reassurance. They had fallen pretty hard onto each other and it didn't help that she had been on the bottom!**

**Still Andrew and Meg stood agape before the lust driven, disheveled, and indecent couple. Erik quickly made to cover Christine, so long as _they_ were there. **

" **Damn them. We were so close!" Erik lamented over and over again in his head as he secured the makeshift toga around Christine.**

**Suddenly, both Andrew and Meg roared with laughter. The kind that was so strong you had to cry along with it, showing just how amusing it was. The thirteenth glass of wine that Meg and Andrew both held in their hands certainly with out a doubt intensified the reaction, making not only Christine blush but Erik as well.**

" **Erik, you SCOUNDREL! You were already nervous enough with your clothes on, gods can only imagine how you feel right now! When you preached to me of my outing tonight, I would have thought you, a great gentleman with LOTS of propriety, would have followed the same guidelines. I see now that I must have a stern talk with you from now on about how you and the lady should go about your outings. I dear say that decent state of dress must be added to my long list!" Andrew laughed out, slurring every now and then, reminding every one of his poor state.**

**Erik and Christine both flushed a terrible shade of red, Erik's lips slightly parted in shock of what just happened and Christine biting her lips in embarrassment. They had gotten caught and there was no other way to describe it; they were sitting ducks now.**

" **Come Andrew. We should let them alone to retire into decent attire. I will have no throes of passion whilst little Emma is just next store!" Meg smirked at her dear friends with the last comment directed to them.**

" **Well then, more wine?" Andrew inquired**

" **I would love some." Meg replied, slurring sweetly as they left Erik and Christine to dress.**

**As soon as the couple left the room, Christine started to giggle to no end and rolled her angelic face into a pillow, oppressing her laughs somewhat. This brought Erik to laugh heartily along with her.**

" **What are you doing, my dear?" Erik inquired all the while trying to stifle his own laughs. When all he got was more giggling he tickled her sides making her turn over for air from his exercises.**

" **I do believe that was the first time I have seen Meg intoxicated, she was positively drunk!" Christine exclaimed laughing up at Erik's smiling face.**

" **I'm afraid Andrew, as well, has come to that state." And the couple resumed their laughing fit once again. After finally calming down enough, Christine was able to speak once more.**

" **I guess we had better give in and join them. Who knows what could transpire if we aren't there in 10 minutes. Did you see the way they were looking at each other as they left the room? They are completely head over heels for each other and it took a wine induced haze for them to realize it!"**

**Christine finally made a move to get up off the floor when finally Erik ceased his laughing to speak again.**

" **I'm not through with you yet. She can wait, besides she has no perception of time anyway." Erik exclaimed as he quickly grabbed the end of her makeshift toga.**

" **You wouldn't dare." Christine replied with slitted eyes, playfully wishing in her head that he did.**

" **On the contrary Mlle., I would." Erik smirked at her and gave the cover a sharp tug bringing Christine into his arms giggling once more and the makeshift toga following after.**

" **Erik, no don't . . . we won't be able to resist . . . oh, you are impossible!" Christine laughed as he lavished her with soft yet fiery kisses on the visible porcelain skin.**

" **I know we won't be able to that is the point, my love." Erik laughed at Christine's torn mind. He knew that she thought they should go check on Andrew and Meg, but then again she wanted him and he knew it. **

**With each kiss they shared, a little of Christine's resolve broke off and they slipped into a place where it was only each other. Christine couldn't believe that she could feel this way about just kissing and wondered about when they would . . . well, you know . . . make love. She hated to be brash but she couldn't wait for that moment to come!**

" **Christine, I love you so much." Erik muttered into her silky chestnut curls. He didn't understand how she could have this sort of hold on him. He was a man possessed when she was around. It was an euphoric dream like state that had captured him and he welcomed it with open arms.**

" **Erik," Christine breathed, " Erik, please take off your mask. I don't want anything between us, I love you for _ALL_ that you are." Christine admonished.**

" **How can you demand such a horrid thing from me in such a beautiful moment?" He asked incredulously, finally finding his words.**

" **The only horrid thing now is you not being able to trust me and me not being able to see the whole man I absolutely adore and cherish." Christine replied softly and sincerely.**

" **Fine, let us ruin this now!" Erik retorted icily as he removed the mask.**

**Erik waited with closed eyes and bated breath. No doubt, that a second time of placing her gorgeous eyes on his wretched face would send her running.**

" **I won't . . . " Christine began before Erik cut her off.**

" **You won't? You won't what, Christine? Love a monster? A beast? A corpse? Tell me what you won't do, because I sure as hell wouldn't want you to do anything you won't want to do, that's for sure. I can understand why you won't marry a corpse. Is that what you won't do? Pray tell Christine, because I'm lost as to what you won't do!" Erik raged, rising onto his elbows; his mouth set into a grim line of defeat. Yet Christine saw his eyes. His eyes gave him away. They held such fear, rejection, and sorrow that it made her eyes water at the sight.**

" **I won't marry the mask, Erik. I won't!" Christine said with a quiet defiance, "I accepted your proposal because I love you. Not because of pity or duty, but real love Erik. I love the person you are without a doubt in my mind. Yes, I know of your face and past but they do not matter in the slightest bit. You are not a corpse, or monster, nor a beast, but a man. A kind, caring, genius of a man. I fell in love with the man, not the allusion of the mask."**

**Erik looked into Christine's eyes as she finished. They were swimming with tears and tear tracks graced her porcelain cheeks. She loved him for him, and she had no regrets what so ever. God he loved this woman so much, he knew he would die without her. With that Erik started to silently cry, letting the tear drops flow freely down his unmasked face. He loved her and she loved him, it was as simple as that.**

**Erik gently took her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks with his graceful thumbs, wiping away the tears that still lingered. Christine tilted her head into his inviting palm, closing her eyes, and reveling in the warm sensation.**

" **No masks between us, no hiding, no lies." Christine stated rather then asked. She needed this reassurance from him and little did she know, so did he.**

" **Never." Erik choked out, tears running freely as he pulled her into a painfully passionate kiss.**

**After a few minutes of sitting in one another's embrace Erik got up and lifted Christine with him as he stood. Silently he slipped the, exquisite yet dainty, ruby and diamond ring onto Christine's ring finger. No words were needed, they embraced once more and happily sauntered off to show Meg and Andrew. Then Erik remembered the part of Andrew and his's plan that must be done that night.**

" **Christine, I must go deliver something. I will be gone but an hour, forgive me but it is urgent. I am sorry, but I will be back soon." Erik said sadly, hating to leave now of all times, but this had to be done.**

" **Must you? It is Christmas eve, Surely it can wait." Christine pleaded with a hungry look in her eye. Erik laughed at her silent invitation, and it took all the self control he could muster not to give in, but this needed to be done and done tonight.**

" **I must, but I won't be long. I promise." And with that Erik gave her a long kiss and grabbed his cloak, mask, and fedora.**

**Putting on his things he told Christine to help Meg and Andrew to bed, seeing as how they were in no condition to be up and said for her not to wait up for him, should he be too long. After another series of kisses, Erik reluctantly pulled himself away to deliver Andrew's letters. **

" **This plan has to work. It will work!" Erik chided over and over again as he made his way to his stops. First to the De Changy estate, which Erik abhorred in doing. He told the gate master to go directly to his master with the letter, seeing as how it was urgent. The old man looked over him carefully, scrutinizing every detail. Finally he nodded his head and went to the house. Next, to the police station, where he left a most peculiar note for the head of the gendarmes to read, along with a handsome amount of money along with it. After he was done on his escapade, he returned back to the house by the lake to find everyone asleep and drifting off into their dreams. **

**He found Christine sleeping in his bed, seeing as how he got rid of that abominable coffin for a more comfortable bed. He quietly changed and slipped into the bed next to her, brushing a kiss to her forehead before sleep overtook him.**

" **Goodnight Erik," Christine breathed as they both drifted into pleasant dreams.**

**( Next mornings headlines in the paper)**

**CHRISTINE DAAE, OPERA POPULAIRE'S FORMER DIVA, FOUND DEAD!**

**Erik smiled at the headline, the plan was in full swing and proving to be a success.**

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Another cliffhanger? Now how did that happen, lol! REVIEW and you shall find out, what exactly is going on. HA HA! I love being evil! **


	12. Secrets Like Silver

1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know I've said this before, but I'm slow, lol. Slow writer that is, ha ha ha! I try really hard, I do, so don't kill me just yet for leaving you guys hanging. This isa short chapter, sorry!I got quite a lot of reviews this chapter, I'm soooo happy ! Now to those reviewers:**

**NordyGirl: I know I'm sorry for keeping you in suspense! LOL! Hope you like this chapter, review for me!**

**LiTTleLoTTe1991: LOL, the " Christine is dead" idea came to me while I was on vacation. I was on the beach just staring at my blank notebook, hoping some ideas for this chapter would come up, and it hit me! Lol, I totally forgot to bring a pen, so I ran all the way back to my hotel! I was in hysterics by the time I got back to my spot on the beach! **

**Emma is seriously going to have to be the enforcer, lmao! But who said anything about Andrew as Emma's father figure ? Thanks a lot for your reviews, and I now I give you your update! Review for me!**

**Twinkle22: AHHH! Are you a new reader? YAY! I have the reaction of all reactions, especially from Christine, lol! Wait till the women find out what the two men did behind their backs! Let me say it's just not going to be pretty for the guys! Review for me **

**Katesparrow: Yeah (sigh) if only we were that lucky, lol! Update your story soon or I won't write any more chapters, JK! No, but seriously update. Lol! Do review for me, I like reading your comments!**

**Masked Stranger: I'm flattered that you asked me to read and review your story. I'm glad you said something about it, otherwise I wouldn't have had the pleasure of reading such a great story! I can't wait for a new chapter (hint, hint)! I'm glad I finally updated too, I take way too long, lol! Enjoy and review!**

**EriksIngenue: I'll take that comment, lol! Oh, and Erik's and Andrew's plan will be uncovered by some curious members of the household, lol! And yeah, Erik DID NOT kill Christine, lol! Read on, I promise all the answers lie in this chapter. Well...maybe not ALL! Anyway, review for me and update soon on your story!**

**Thanks sooo much guys for reviewing! Your all awesome and deserve something...um...let me see. A complimentary pen? No, to dumb, lol. A smiley sticker? No, too cliche for this moment! oOo I know, an Erik! Ok, congratualtions everyone, you all have won your very own Erik! Fully equipped with a strong temper, deadly tricks, soft heart, sexy grin, musical talents beyond comparison, and a voice to kill for! Ok, you know what, sorry guys he's all MINE! LOL! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Secrets Like Silver**

**Erik couldn't stop grinning. Their plan was working! Now, he would have to make sure Christine wouldn't find out until he told her. He still was still grinning when Andrew came into the kitchen, looking like a carriage had trampled him. **

" **What are you so happy about?" Andrew inquired slowly as he sank down, ungracefully into the chair across from Erik.**

" **Well, take your pick. I'm engaged to a beautiful women to whom I absolutely adore, it's Christmas, I just found out I have a brother, and oh, our crazy ingenious plan is working. By God you look horrible." Erik grinned at Andrew's shocked face.**

" **Let me see." Andrew motioned to the paper in front of Erik ignoring his comment.**

**Andrew silently read over the article, drinking in every word. With every sentence his eyes gleamed brighter and brighter. When he had finished he just looked at Erik with the same sort of grin, basking in the warmth of their victory.**

" **All is well, dear brother! Now we must tell them soon, we need to pack our things, for Blackwood Manor sits empty for us!" Andrew stated, looking hesitantly towards the bedroom doors.**

" **Not yet, let them enjoy today, it is Christmas after all. I don't think Christine would take the fact ,that she is proclaimed dead, too lightly at all, let alone on Christmas day." Erik frowned, thinking of how he was going to tell Christine. Hadn't he promised her just last night that there would be no lies between us? "Well," Erik thought, " this is for her own good, and she will know soon enough." Erik then got up and started towards the bedrooms.**

" **Andrew can you take care of this paper so the girls won't see it?" Erik asked as he went out the door to wake Christine. **

" **Yeah sure, I'm going to go get Meg and Emma. There are presents that need to be opened." Andrew laughed lightly, but came to a quick stop, when his head throbbed in agony.**

" **Damn those thirteen glasses of wine." Andrew scowled as he left to go wake up Meg. On his way he stashed into the study and hid the paper underneath the silver drink tray. He figured that since it had so many bottles on it, it wouldn't get touched or moved.**

**After much groaning from the two girls, they all met in the study to open presents with one another. Little Emma was baffled at the brightly colored gifts, and stared with those big blue eyes in wonder.**

**They all took turns unwrapping all of their gifts from one another, each person thanking the other one. Erik's first present was from Meg, it was a collection of architecture books. At first he didn't know what to do; he had never recieved a gift before. Thankfully Meg noticed and gave him a hug to break the ice. After that Erik was thanking people left and right, he shook hands with Andrew, hugged Meg timidly, pecked little Emma on the forehead, and deeply kissed Christine; that one was his favorite. After everybody had unwrapped everything, the girls went to go start breakfast while they left little Emma to Erik and Andrew. Both of them decided to take Emma to the music room, where she could be entertained easier.**

" **Oh, we could use that drink/serving tray that Erik has in the study and serve breakfast. It is very lovely, it doesn't get the proper use though." Both girls laughed and agreed on using it.**

" **That's fine I'll go get it, you start on the panacakes. I was never any good at pancakes, my timing was always wrong!" Christine left the room laughing and set of to the study. She quickly went over to the table on which it sat and decided to take all the bottles with it so she could store them in the pantry, when something fluttered to the ground.**

" **Mmmm...what's this?" Christine asked out loud and bent to pick the paper up. Her face went a ghostly white and her eyes were the size of quaters. " Oh...my...god..." she breathed.**

**Erik and Andrew were in the middle of a magic trick when Christine barged into the room.**

" **Erik, what is this?" Christine blanched at the article, waving it around like a mad women. **

" **Erik, I'm not dead! What is going on? Did you know about this? I found the article shoved under your silver drink tray!" Christine rambled on, on the verge of fear and anger when suddenly it dawned on her.**

" **You were hiding this from me weren't you? There was no reason for it to be under the tray! What have you done?" Christine exclaimed her hand over her mouth in shock.**

**Erik glared at Andrew so intensely that Andrew could have sworn he would melt any moment. Andrew looked apologetic, and went slowly to go fetch Meg.**

" **Christine...my dear, please sit down and I promise everything will be explained." Erik pleaded calmly.**

" **No. I won't sit, tell me." Christine said her eyes shooting icy glances at him.**

" **Ok, fine. Whatever makes you comfortable," Erik said, irritability in his calm voice, " It all began when we met Andrew. He wasn't just a homeless man walking around the opera house looking for shelter, he is of noble blood, actually. He was paid to find you." Erik said looking into Christine's face for some kind of reaction.**

" **Somehow, I knew. I just had a feeling about him I couldn't quite explain. How are we to trust him, though Erik? He being your brother is quite true, the resemblance is completely there, but how do we know he won't go run off and give his information?" Christine asked borderlined hysteric.**

" **He loves Meg, Christine. I trust him, for god sakes he is my brother. I can sense nothing in him that would tell me to be wary of him. He is honorable." Erik admonished proudly.**

" **Raoul was his employer and wanted Andrew to bring you back to him and possibly Meg as well. Andrew and I knew that we had to come up with a plan to save you, and Emma, and Meg. So we used Andrew's contacts in the head of the gendarmes and asked that he help us." Erik stopped briefly, thinking back on the note that was left to the head of the gendarmes. It was anything but asking for help, it was blackmail. Seems the officer had trouble being faithful to his wife. Erik had a ghost of grin and continued.**

" **We figured the only way that Raoul wouldn't be suspicious of Andrew was to say that you were dead. So, everything was set up to look like you were dead. I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. I was going to tell you tonight, but it seems you have gotten in the way of my plans." Erik grinned trying to lighten the mood.**

" **So, now we can't stay here, as you could assume and are going to Andrew's, and now apparently my, country manor thirty miles away from here." Erik said coming to go stand by Christine. **

" **So, I'm dead?" Christine asked meekly.**

" **To Paris, yes I'm afraid so. To me and the rest of the world, not the least bit sick." Erik said enveloping her small frame in his larger one.**

" **Who am I to be now? I can not be Christine Daae any longer." Christine asked, as she sniffed dryly to ward off tears threatening to spill.**

" **Well, then marry me when we get to Blackwood manor." Erik said in all seriousness, as he lifted her chin gently with his finger.**

" **You don't think any one out there will suspect me?" Christine asked nervously, looking up into Erik's dark emerald eyes.**

" **Not a chance, my dear. I know this is sudden so please don't think you are being forced into doing this, I mean there are other ways to ammend the name problem." Erik said quickly, turning his head to the floor.**

" **Erik," Christine said softly, putting her hands on both sides of his face, " Of course I will marry you when we get there. The quicker we are together, the quicker I can forget about all of this." Christine made a feeble attempt to laugh and managed a big smile, which made Erik delerious with giddiness. **

" **I love you, Christine." Erik confessed as he captured her lips softly, sending tingles down her spine. The newspaper article didn't matter any more, they were going to be safe and Erik and her would be together soon. Christine shut out all of her thoughts on the article and lost herself in her thoughts of everyone out in the country together, happily starting over. They deserved it after all didn't they?**

* * *

**A/N: Review for me! Finally, not a cliffhanger, whew! Lol, I will be going on vacation again. I know to all of you who are groaning. Leave Friday, so I'll try to update before then,but if not I will as soon as I come back. Oh, and I want to know if you guys think I should write the wedding night scene, so tell me when you review! Thanks, Bye!**


	13. Stopping for the Night

1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know you all are like so shocked, your jaw is dropped to the floor, that I updated so quickly! LOL!** **I wanted to get in another chapter before I left, sorry it's short but I promise it is another HEATED CHAPTER between the happy couple! YAY!** **Now Erik has some words and a gift for our reviewers! **

**Erik: (clears throat) Well, my dear reviewers, I'm so glad that you have decided to indulge in my private manners! My story no doubt must be fascinating. Sorry that's just a little of my dry humor leaking through, you musn't hold it against me. No use dawdling, so here you go:**

**Stormyrainedoncowgirl: I'm so delighted that you wish my private moments with my dear Christine to be revealed to you. I cannot tell you how ecstatic I am to hear this.**

**Alicia: Erik you're not being very convincing. I mean come on, it's not like me writing that scene is going to kill you! Remember what I told you about being nice to the good patrons of this story?**

**Erik: Yes (through clenched teeth) but, I have my own way of doing things women, and if I was running this show I would just blackmail them like any smart person would do, then they would have to review for us.**

**Alicia: Ha, Ha, Ha! The funny thing is, is that you aren't running the show and if you call me _women_ one more time I'm going to go all 21st century on you and jump you. I know it's shocking isn't it? Not much like your delicate flower of a women, am I? Now be good and give positive feedback. You do know what positive means right?**

**Erik: Oh, all right (mutters something like Venus Flytrap) So sorry where was I:**

**Stormyrainedoncowgirl: Love to hear your reviews! You write me so well in your story please update soon for me and the Venus Flytrap! Now, you get a hug because you deserve it! (HUGS) I hate to say it but your better then Christine! Now review this chapter for me and the Venus Flytrap in disguise!**

**NordyGirl: Yes, well I am sad to hear that there is to be no more running around and screaming fits over me! Ha! They were amusing to imagine. I'm so glad that our wonderful Venus Flytrap...I mean littledaae323 is writing to your expectations. ( Whispers: If she doesn't let me know, and I'll deal with her! Ha Ha Ha!) Review for us! Now for your hug (HUGS) You're not so bad yourself there my dear! **

**EriksIngenue: Good God women! To have to make sure I didn't kill the only thing I adore so much I would die for is absurd! ( Alicia laughing) Venus Flytrap, shut it for a second! (HEY!) Anyway, I'm also glad you want to read all the details of my most cherished night as well! The Venus Flytrap will be happy to oblige, I'm sure! (Sarcastically rolls his eyes at Alicia) Review for us dear patron! You must also update for us soon, I am eagerly awaiting your next chapter! And now for your hug (HUGS) That was the best yet! No offense to the other patrons, you hug wonderfully! **

**Ok girls! Stop drooling over the places where Erik touched you and read! Lol!**

**Chapter 13: Stopping for the Night **

" **Ah, here we are," Erik replied as the carriage pulled up in front of a shabby Inn " it's not the grandest of places but it will have to do." **

**They had been riding all day to Blackwood Manor and decided on resting at the next Inn they saw, they could continue tomorrow. It was now Dec. 26th and the air was stealing the breath right from your lungs, it was so cold. **

**Erik was happy at Christine's thoughtful Christmas present, especially on a night like this. The cloak was perfect for him, he must remember to thank her again for it. **

**The Inn was a small shabby two story building with a worn outer appearance, as if it never had been tended to and shutters hanging off the windows. Erik would have much rathered slept in the carriage, but it was so cold that he knew it couldn't be done. Christine must have noticed his scowl because she laughed at hit him playfully in the arm. **

" **Erik, it is not that bad, besides Emma cannot stay in this cold much longer."**

" **I know. Well then if we are ready lets get this over with quickly."**

**Walking into the place, it was as if it had a Dr. Jekyll and Mr.Hyde demeanor to it. The inside was warm and toasty, comforting, and spacious all at the same time. Erik was at least grateful of them for that. Erik, Andrew, Christine, and Meg with Emma in her arms, all proceeded to an elderly man behind the desk in the main room. He looked worn, just like the outside of the inn and weary to the bone, yet cheerful at the same time. He reminded Christine of and elderly grandfather figure, who brought sweets to his grandchildren and told the best stories; it was his rosy cheeks.**

" **Hello folks, come out of the cold. I'm Henry, owner of this here inn. What can I do for yer?" Henry asked cheerfully, smiling at Meg, Christine, and Emma.**

" **We are in need of two rooms, Monsieur." Andrew said quite cheerfully.**

" **Well, yer came to the right place. We have two rooms available, but they aren't next to each other. Will that suit ya?" he asked reaching for the two room keys.**

" **Yes, yes, that would be fine." Andrew complied, looking at Erik who nodded his approval.**

**Andrew paid for the two rooms and they all said their goodbyes to the cheerful owner. Once into the common room, they all decided their sleeping arraignments. Andrew and Erik would sleep in one room, while Christine, Meg, and Emma would share the other. This plan worked out fine until, they found out each room only had one bed in it. **

" **There is no way we will fit. And besides I am engaged, damn the rules of society for one blasted night! I'm sleeping with Christine." Erik said a little too loudly and when Andrew busted out laughing he realized just exactly how that sounded.**

" **I mean...oh, damn it!" Erik cursed at Andrew's insistent laughter.**

" **Erik, I know what you mean. By all means let's switch. I'll switch with Christine and then you two will be able to be together." Andrew said recovering from his laughing spell.**

" **Yes, but so help me God, act like a gentleman, no um... you know what I mean." Erik looked into Andrew's face in all seriousness.**

" **I think it is me who should be the worried one!" and with that Andrew left to go fetch Christine laughing so hard a woman stuck her head out the door and shushed him. Now it was Erik's turn to laugh.**

**A few minutes later there was a soft knock at Erik's door. Full aware of who it was, Erik hid behind the door and creaked it open allowing Christine into the room.**

" **Erik?" Christine whispered as she snuck into the dim room. Her back was turned to him and he had silently shut the door so she wouldn't hear it, finally closing his hands over her eyes. She jumped at first, but then laughed when she recognized the voice.**

" **What are you doing?" she asked with a small grin on her delicate features.**

" **Making a wish come true" Erik replied and he spun her around to face him, his hands gripping her waists to steady her. **

" **Oh, really so this was the real reason you wanted to switch rooms, eh? Who says that I want to take part in fulfilling your wish?" Christine whispered as she removed his mask and stroked her hands up and down his chest in slow circles, _agonizing slow circles._**

**Erik's only response was to kiss her, she was torturing him and he would stand for it no longer. Christine made a small noise at the back of her throat as he continued his ministrations, making Erik pull her hips to his; closing the space between them. His hands still lingered there, slowly making circles as she did to his chest. This only made Christine voice her opinion on the matter more loudly.**

**Erik ran his tongue on her bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss, which she quickly gave him. She opened up to him and their tongues seemed to do an erotic tango with each other. Christine felt like she was burning up, heat pooled at her stomach and surged throughout her body from his touch. Soon Erik was undoing the buttons to her dress and succeeded in doing so, ever so slowly inching the day dress off of her body.**

**However Erik, broke off the sweet torture abruptly and released Christine from their embrace, Leaving Christine desiring and puzzled.**

" **Erik? What..." Christine began, trying to regain her senses from that mind exploding kiss.**

" **No, we cannot do this. I want everything to be perfect for you on our wedding night, we will have to wait." Erik said with a the hunger still present in his green eyes. It pained him to have to do this, but he had to make that night special for both of them. These next couple of days were going to be tough, they were to be wed the 30th of Dec.,and that was four long days til then! **

" **I understand, I want it to be perfect to. Let's just go to bed so we won't look affright in the morning. I love you Erik, please don't forget that." Christine said as she slipped under the covers in just her chemise, turning the covers down for Erik.**

**Erik came over to her and kissed her forehead sweetly, " I love you too, mon petite." he said and then went into the bathroom to changefor bed. We he came back out he was clad in black sleep pants and a black robe, looking only more delectable to Christine in that moment.**

**He climbed in the bed, and pulled Christine to him. She comfortably laid her head on his shoulder and put an arm around his waist, as he possessively put his hand around her slim waist.**

" **Goodnight, Christine. I love you." Erik whispered and kissed the top of her brown curls, stroking her hair all the while.**

" **I love you too, Erik. You'll never know how much beauty you brought to my dull life." Christine chided and kissed his marred cheek softly.**

**Erik was shocked at her words and let a tear fall as he grasped her tighter to him. They fell asleep like that, picture perfect, and glowing with adoration for one another.**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, it was mostly a cute filler, but were making our way to Erik and Christine's big day and _night_, lol! Anyway, next chapter will be when I get back and it will be Meg an Andrew's encounter with each other in their room! (GRINS DEVILISHLY) REVIEW! **


	14. Stalemate

1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! Now as promised: A HEATED CONTENT ALERT! Meg and Andrew; FINALLY! Lol, they were meant for each other! And now enough of my ranting, here is to my reviewers:**

**LiTTleLoTTe1991: Isn't our Andrew a sly one? LOL, I know men can be so thick at times. I'm glad you want me to write the Wedding scene, I think I might just do that! As to Meg and Andrew, well just read the authors note and you know something is going to happen, lol! Poor Emma is oblivious to all of this! LOL, oh well, it's the trials and tribulations that come with being a naive and ignorant infant! LOL, Review for me!**

**Masked Stranger: Thanks! You got shivers? I did too, and I was writing it, lol! It is only a taste of what is to come from our lovely couple! I think I might actually go to an 'M' rating, I don't know for certain yet, but if you have any thoughts on this let me know! Oh, and by the way _Passage Ways Inside My Mind_ is very good! You seriously need to update, lol! Review for me!**

**Katesparrow: Wait no more, Meg and Andrew romance awaits in this chapter! LOL! You also need to UPDATE, lol! Your story is unique and great to read! Erik sounds so foreboding and yet sexy as that count, lol! You MUST update! Review for me!**

**Stormyrainedoncowgirl: Hey! I'm shocked and deleriously happy all at the same time, lol! I'm in your C2? Your sooooo awesome (SQUEALS)! I'm in your author alerts to? AWWW! After this fic is done, I'm going to write a modern day one, but this one still has a lot of ground to cover so don't worry, lol! Oh, and don't thank me for the hugs! Erik was happy to do it, males what can I say, lol! Love your comments, please review! Oh, and update your story as well, it's awesome!**

**FFAMasquerade2005: Hey! Haven't heard from you in a long time! I really take your compliments to heart, thank you tremendously That scene where Andrew and Meg walk in on them was hilarious to write! I was laughing so hard, that my parents looked at me as if I was on crazy pills or something, lol! Review for me, it's so good to have you back!**

**NordyGirl: Thanks! Erik was happy for your little running and screaming show, lol! Review for me, your comments are so nice to read!**

**Well, lets get to some A/M romance shall we?**

**Chapter 14: Stalemate**

**There was a loud knock at the hotel door and Meg looked at the little worn clock, it's hands going on midnight! **

" **I wonder who that is? It is late to be calling on guests! Especially ones who have fussy infants that are SLEEPING and are hard to get back to SLEEP after waken up!" Meg thought furiously, as more knocking proceeded even more loudly this time**

" **Just wait until they feel a single, young mother's wrath, then they won't go around knocking on people's doors in all hours of the night any more!" Meg went to the door, her face flushed from her murderous thoughts. God help the person on the other side of that door!**

**Meg had to call through the door loudly over the roar of water coming from the bathroom. Christine was getting ready for the night and went to wash her face while Meg put Emma to bed.**

" **Who is it?" Meg called through the door with a touch of aggravation in her voice.**

" **Meg? It's Andrew." That was all it took for Meg to forget her thoughts of vengeance.**

**She quickly smoothed her dressing robe, nightgown, and hair in a hurry to look presentable as she turned the lock.**

" **Hi, come in by all means." Meg knew her face was still flushed, but this time from more pleasant thoughts.**

**Andrew inched his way into the room, softly closing the door behind him. Meg took this as an opportunity to take in all of his features.**

**He was tall, just a hair short of 6'5, Meg thought to herself. He had a darker skin complexion like Erik, showing off their Scandinavian origins handsomely. Meg noticed when he moved he possessed the same grace as his brother, every movement was perfectly refined and eloquent. And to top it all off, both brothers had expressive eyes. Andrew's were a shade of blue that reminded Meg of the Virgin Mary's robe, a color full of happiness and yet if one took a closer look they would see profound grief in them. **

" **I'm sorry to disturb you, I know little Emma must be sleeping . . . " Andrew started, with a sparkle of guilt in his eyes that was soon replaced with something Meg couldn't define.**

" **Oh no, it is of no bother. She is a heavy sleeper, all of France could be burning and she would sleep through it." Meg laughed along with Andrew.**

**Wasn't I just going to kill the person behind that door because of the disturbance?**

**_Yes, but its Andrew and you are a pushover._**

**Am _not? _**

**_Are too._ **

**I like him**

_**That's Obvious. **_

**Oh do shut up.**

" **Meg? Meg. MEG!" Andrew finally got her attention, she had just blanked out for a moment, she truly was a hopeless and completely adorable mess. Andrew couldn't help but smile.**

" **Oh, I'm sorry what did you say?" Meg shook her head and diverted her attention back to him.**

" **I said that I'm here to switch with Christine, on orders from his majesty." Andrew laughed at his name for Erik, making Meg laugh too, but then what Andrew said hit her.**

**He was switching with Christine, which means we are going to have to sleep in the same bed? Meg blushed a terrible shade of red, just thinking about their situation.**

" **I'm your new roommate." Andrew implied happily and Meg just finally realized how close they were standing to each other. Their eyes locked with one another and nothing was spoken between them, Andrew was so close to Meg he could have sworn that he could feel the heat radiating off of her elegant body. He could just reach out and . . . **

" **Meg?" Christine came walking out of the bathroom oblivious to what had almost transpired between the two.**

" **Ah, Christine. You and I are switching rooms, Erik seems to think you are better company then me when sharing a bed." Andrew feigned jealousy, while Meg and Christine laughed until their sides hurt.**

" **And it doesn't have anything to do with, you both are way over six feet and rather large to fit together anywhere that has limited space?" Christine asked with a knowing smile as she went for the door.**

" **That too, oh and Christine?" Andrew asked before she could go out the door.**

" **Yes?"**

" **Eight, ok?" Andrew smiled his mischievous smirk.**

" **Eight? What?" Christine asked, confused.**

" **That's when Meg and I will be coming to your room and I trust that you two will be fully clothed this time. Ok?" Andrew smirked as Meg belted out a laughing frenzy.**

" **Yes, well, I trust you two won't be in a wine-induced haze as well. Ok? Good." And now it was Christine's turn to laugh at the pair as she left for Erik's room.**

" **Well, I'm up for not sleeping yet. You?" Andrew asked as he pulled out his chess board from his trunk.**

" **No, I'm up for sorely beating you to a pulp in chess." Meg smiled as Andrew set up the pieces.**

" **Oh really," he asked with a smirk, " well then you play?" **

" **For a price, of course." Meg replied with a look of her own. **

" **Of course." Andrew mused, with that same look Meg couldn't identify before ever present in his eyes.**

" **Well, the wager, my good sir?" Meg asked as she did a bow in front of him a little too low causing him to erupt with laughter.**

" **If I win, you have to do one thing for me. It can be anything I ask within reason. I won't make you go all the way to Italy or something ridiculous. Just a simple thing." Andrew said with a knowing smirk.**

" **Fair enough. And if I win you have to do the same for me. Deal?" Meg struck her hand out for finalization.**

" **Deal." And Andrew shook her hand.**

**One Hour Later**

" **It's a stalemate." Meg replied, pointing to the only pieces left; their kings. **

**Andrew didn't think Meg could play so well. She certainly proved him wrong. Every intelligent move he made, she was a step ahead of him.**

" **Yes, well, I believe that since it was a stalemate, we both get that one favor." Andrew suggested.**

" **Sounds fair enough to me, you can go first. But remember _ONE_ thing." Meg laughed.**

" **Ok, mmm . . . how about a shoulder massage. You never know how much a person packs until you carry it." Andrew grimaced as he pulled on his left shoulder and Meg laughed at his pouty face.**

" **All right you big baby, come here." Meg said as she gestured the space of bed in front of herself. Andrew grinned and hopped on top the bed coming to sit in front of her.**

**Slowly she began to knead the tension away from his shoulders and soothing his muscles with her touch. Andrew felt so good, his eyes slipped half shut from her touch.**

**Soon the massaging turned into rubbing, and rubbing then turned too more of a caress. Meg then suddenly stopped and Andrew turned around wondering why in the hell she would stop in the middle like that. She smiled at him with a sly demeanor and said it was her turn.**

" **Of course," Andrew choked out, " name it." He willed his voice to go back to normal. Meg's ministrations had turned his voice huskier in quality.**

" **Kiss me." Meg whispered into his ear softly.**

**Andrew was a little dumbfounded for a moment, but then he didn't need any more invitation than that. He grabbed her slender waist and brought her into his lap. They met in a passionate kiss that made Meg see stars. Andrew was in awe by her, and simply kissed her over and over again. **

**Meg brought her arms around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist; bringing them as close as they could be to one another. She began fumbling for his shirt buttons and clumsily undid it, sliding the article from his well-toned body. Andrew then proceeded to do the same to Meg, first he undid her dressing robe and came to her nightgown. He clumsily tried to untie the laces up the back of it, but got so frustrated that he pulled away from Meg panting.**

**She was about to undo the laces her self but he stopped her and went to retrieve something from his trunk. He came back over and pulled Meg into him, kissing her with frantic desire, then he spun her around and grasped her hips. The next thing Meg knew, was he had brandished a pair of scissors and cut the laces to her nightgown. Meg didn't care, it could be replaced, all she needed now was him.**

**Andrew slowly inched the nightgown off of her lithe body and kissed her bare shoulder reverently. **

" **You are so beautiful, Meg. There is nothing you compare with." Andrew whispered and she turned around then to see his face. His eyes held nothing but awe and love in them for her and she kissed him to show how much those words meant to her.**

**Andrew ran his tongue over her lip to ask permission in deepening the kiss further, he had to coax her a little bit more but she finally succumbed to him, letting him explore her mouth his tongue gently. She then added her tongue to his and they did a fiery passionate dance with one another. After a moment Andrew pulled away again and whispered into her ear, in a low sensuous tone. **

" **Let me discover you as you only have dreamed." As he said this, he grasped the hem of her chemise, asking permission to do so.**

**Meg panted, overcome with her desire for him. All she could do was nod her head and he lifted the last article of her clothing over her head in one quick movement.**

**Andrew almost wept, she was an angel from heaven. Her blond curls cascading down her back and spilling over her shoulders, her small yet endowed body, and her delicate pale skin; she was a goddess in his eyes.**

**Andrew picked her up and laid her down in the middle of the bed, coming to rest over top of her. His hands roamed her body with no abandon, after a while his lips replaced his hands in an effort to memorize every curve and crevice of her.**

**Meg's moans of pleasure only increased Andrew's desire, urging him further in his exploration until they were interrupted by Emma's wails.**

" **Oh, Andrew I'm so sorry. I have to feed her, and she needs to be changed." Meg replied guiltily, mentally reproaching her daughter for not being able to wait a couple more minutes.**

" **No problem, is there any way I can help?" Andrew asked as he handed Meg her robe. He wasn't the least bit mad, he knew she had a daughter to take care of and that it was not easy. **

" **Actually, could you go get a fresh cloth and some pins for me? Thank you so much." Meg said as she went to feed Emma.**

" **Don't think of it for one moment." Andrew said as he went and got the supplies Meg needed.**

" **Here you go," Andrew handed over the supplies and looked at the tiny baby in meg's arms, "She is beautiful, just like her mother." And he beamed at both of them.**

" **Thank you," Meg blushed at the comment, " For everything." **

" **Meg, you must know by now." Andrew smiled, his eyes warm, " I love you."**

**Meg smiled up at him and gave him a chaste kiss, " I thought so." Meg joked, and all three of them fell asleep together like one joyful family.**

**A/N: Ok guys! REVIEW! **


	15. Welcome to Blackwood Manor, Welcome Home

1

**A/N: Hey everybody! Yes, another update out in a short amount of time, lol! Well, I'm surprised at my own quickness, lol! WE DID IT! WE HIT 100! YAY ( Balloons and confetti fly out from the ceiling ) Now we must go for much more than that, lol! Ok, here's to all my wonderful, awesome, and loverly reviewers:**

**LiTTleLoTTe1991: That child has the most impeccable timing, lol! Yep, Meg is a sucker. Anybody but Andrew, that is her motto, LOL! Review for me!**

**katesparrow: Hey! You're my 100th reviewer! YAY! Erik kisses for you! Meg and Andrew are perfect for each other aren't they? They make a perfect family, almost too perfect, lol! JK! Loved your update, now you need to do another one, lol! Review!**

**Twinkle22: I know, the love just continues to grow and grow! It's contagious, lol! The wedding is soon, so hold on to your hats! Review this one for me!**

**NordyGirl: Awww! I made you cry? I cried while I wrote it, I never meant for it to be that serious, lol! I'm glad that it did though, it conveyed their true feelings for one another. Thank you soo much for your wonderful compliment! Review for me!**

**FFAMasquerade2005: I know, the roles would have been reversed for Meg and Andrew if Erik and Christine had walked in on them the next morning, lol! They would have gotten a taste of their own medicine. Fortunately for them, Emma has great timing. Thanks so much for your great compliment, it means a lot to me that people are actually enjoying this story! Your waiting is over, review for me!**

**catnipp: You're a NEW READER? YAY! (Lot's of cheering and clapping) LOL! Glad you like it and I'm glad you climbed aboard, lol! Review this one for me!**

**EriksIngenue: Ha, ha, ha! " Teaser fluff" yes I like that! I know, I'm saving all the really good stuff for the wedding night, lol! I actually think that it is going to go up to the 'M' rating for that chapter. Unless to many people are offended? Let me know what you think! It's a given that babies interrupt everything, lol! Didn't you know that, JK! Meg and Andrew are really sweet together and would you PLEASE STOP READING AHEAD! LOL! Darn you, you're too smart for your own good, lol! Oh, by the way your story SYSWMOLOL (whew, lol) is awesome and I'm sad it is coming to a close soon. Oh, and are you going to try and go ahead with ASCW? I think you should at least give it a shot, even though I don't know where you would go from there, lol! That was pretty intense and different! But sometimes different isn't always bad, so let me know what your doing with that! Now review for me!**

**Ok every body, now I'm taking a poll! Do you all think that I should raise the rating to 'M' for the wedding scene? I mean there is fine line between 'T' and 'M' not that much of a difference, just a little more descriptive, lol! So what is it going to be?**

**T (or) M **

**Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 15: Welcome to Blackwood Manor, Welcome Home!**

" **We leave in half an hour, Christine." Erik chided as he pressed a quick kiss to her sweet lips at Meg and Andrew's door. Christine just simply smiled, attempted to turn around and proceed into where Meg was. Erik knew better then to not extract a promise from her, he knew how long she took to get fully ready. " Women" Erik thought balefully.**

" **Christine?" Erik plastered his signature smirk onto his face, he knew she was testing him.**

" **Yes, yes, half an hour." Christine gave him another kiss and went into the room with a smile of her own. Andrew couldn't help himself and laughed at the little show, they had just put on.**

" **And what is so funny?" Erik asked as they started back to their own room to change and get ready. **

" **Nothing Erik, absolutely nothing." Andrew kept on smiling, but this time for a different reason. Thoughts of Meg and him last night ran through his mind, how sweet it had been. She loved him, and he loved her, all was as it should be. **

**Erik couldn't figure out the reason for Andrew's silly grin that seemed to be permanently plastered there. Was it because they were going to Blackwood Manor today? No, that wasn't it. Then it hit him hard. Meg! He had seen that grin before on his own person when he was thinking of Christine. Could it be? Oh my god, what had happened last night?**

**Erik couldn't take any more questions running through his mind and finally spoke them aloud.**

" **Did you sleep with Meg last night!" Erik blurted out finally, yet the anticipation for waiting for Andrew's answer consumed him, he must know!**

" **No, better." Andrew said slowly, his silly grin never leaving his face, somehow not putting Erik to ease.**

" **What? What happened last night! I knew it was a bad idea." Erik ranted while Andrew just laughed amused at Erik's little show.**

" **Erik, dear brother, I told her I loved her! And you know what she said? She said that she loved me too! It was the most wonderful feeling ever!" Andrew threw his arms out to emphasize his point.**

**Erik was stunned, he knew there had been an attraction between them, but he didn't know they felt so strongly for one another. Then he just laughed, Andrew was as giddy as a school boy and he felt happy for his brother. He deserved Meg and Meg fully deserved Andrew, both had been through so much at their young age. He was happy for them both.**

" **Well, congratulations. Just don't ever hurt her, or I'll come find you and so will Christine. And well, you have already had taste of what that was like, she can be worse then me sometimes." And with that they both laughed.**

" **Trust me Erik, Meg is the one! I can't picture anyone else with me, and I love dear sweet Emma as well, she is simply a wonderful child." Andrew said.**

" **Well then, I'm happy for both of you! So if you need any help, don't ask me! I'm new with this just as you are." Erik and Andrew both laughed and got ready to leave.**

" **So spill it! What happened last night?" Christine eagerly asked Meg, she could tell by the look on her friend's face that something had happened last night.**

" **Oh, Christine. He said he loved me! I said I loved him! I know this is crazy because we just met, but oh, Christine I can't picture living without him! He is so caring and gentle, and he absolutely adores Emma!" Meg said happily as she fell onto the bed in pure elation.**

" **Oh, Meg! I knew it. You two are beautiful together, and it is apparent he loves both you and Emma. I'm so happy for you, it's about time this happened." Christine laughed along with Meg.**

" **So, I'm not the only one who did something last night, am I?" Meg said eyeing Christine with a smirk.**

" **Mmm...well, no...but" Christine stuttered, thinking of the intense passion last night between her and Erik. How close they had been, what could have happened. She smiled at the last thought.**

" **Oh no not fair. I told you about me!" Meg mock pouted and picked up little Emma from her cradle to face Christine.**

" **Emma says you must tell us!" Meg said from behind Emma's giggling form.**

" **Oh fine!" Christine laughed and told Meg all about Erik and their night. Then both girls got ready to leave for their new home. Both chatted about the upcoming wedding, only one more guest was coming that was not here, Nadir. Also they talked about wedding dress shopping and Christine said that they would go the day after they got to the manor. The closest town would do, and that it would be just them together, because Andrew and Erik had promised to watch the ever growing toddler when they went.**

" **I' m making Emma my flower girl too." Christine smiled. " We'll have to buy her a dress as well." **

" **Oh, you don't have to Christine." Meg said earnestly.**

" **Oh, but I want to." Christine laughed as they both sat on the bed. Ready and waiting for the men to show up.**

" **Did you hear that Emma?" Meg whispered to the little girl sitting on her lap. The little girl just giggled, and played with her momma's hair. **

" **All ready?" Andrew bellowed as both him and Erik entered the room with their bags. They were 20 minutes late.**

" **Was 20 minutes ago." Christine smiled triumphantly at Erik as she spoke. Erik scowled playfully at her face.**

" **Well then lets go." Andrew went over to Meg with his arm held out, which she accepted eagerly; Emma giggling just as always on her hip.**

" **How come you don't do that for me?" Christine asked jokingly to Erik as the couple left. Erik scowled, this time for real.**

" **He beat me to it." Erik said begrudgingly, " and I do plenty of things for you." Erik smiled at his thoughts.**

" **Like what?" Christine asked, smiling playfully.**

" **This." and with that Erik grabbed her and melded his mouth to hers in a breathtaking kiss. He brought his hands up to cup her face and reveled in the small sounds Christine made in the back of her throat. Finally, they broke their embrace and Erik smiled down at Christine's flushed face.**

" **I still don't see what you do for me." Christine smiled again.**

**Erik lunged for her, but Christine had already turned and ran out the room laughing. Erik smiled as he ran out the room in hot pursuit of her, yelling to her, " You can run, but you can't hide!" **

**Christine ran past all sorts of people staring at her like she was mentally ill, but she just kept laughing, knowing Erik was just behind her. She faltered in one of her steps and almost tripped, slowing her down. She thought Erik had finally caught up with her, looking up however she couldn't see him. Just people looking at her like she was crazy. Then when she turned around he was right in front of her, panting yet smiling. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and walked to the carriage. **

**Christine laughed and protested to be put down, that only got her a slap to her bottom in a playful manner. **

" **Shouldn't have run." Erik said, amusement evident in his tone.**

" **Shouldn't have been late, and you should have escorted me down to the carriage like the dapper gentleman I know you are." Christine protested while laughing at the whole incident.**

**They finally made it to the carriage, laughing and out of breath. Andrew and Meg decided it was better not to ask, both shaking their heads at the head over heels couple. And they were off to Blackwood Manor, the lull of the rolling carriage beckoning little Emma to sleep. **

** Two And A Half Hours Later**

**They finally pulled up to an ornately decorated gate that spread at least 20 ft. in total. Andrew hopped out and greeted the watchman then got back in the carriage and they drove up the long drive. The manor was exquisite, it was all stone with Ivy growing tastefully over some of the walls. It had a well tended front garden, flowers of all different origins, and even rose bushes. An older man, about Erik and Andrew's height was in the open doorway, tailored in a fine suit. Andrew ran up to the warm smiled man and gave him a big hug.**

" **Etienne! It's been so long." Andrew said gleefully**

" **Yes, sir it has," Etienne flashed his warm smile to everyone, " and who are your guests?" he said gesturing Erik, Meg, Emma, and Christine.**

" **Oh, come we have much to tell you." Andrew smiled a clapped the older man's back and they both strode into the foyer. Andrew motioning for us to follow, and leave our bags.**

**After glasses of wine had been distributed, Andrew explained the story as to why they were there, with Etienne listened intently, never saying a word. After all was explained, Etienne, looked over everybody and smiled warmly. This gave Christine an opportunity to take him all in. He was tall and athletic for his age, very well built. He had brown hair and brown eyes the smiled at everyone. He had a graying goatee, worn hands, and a cheerful disposition. **

"**Erik, I don't know if you remember me. I was here when you left, but I was a mere stable boy then." Etienne smiled at Erik.**

" **The one who whistled while you brushed the horses, you used to tell me that it soothed them." Erik recalled from the deepest depths of his memories and smiled at the old man.**

" **Yes, I prayed for you everyday. You were but a young lad then, yet look at you now! Engaged to a beautiful women and claiming your rightful name." Etienne embraced Erik then, while Christine blushed at the comment. When they broke apart, both men had tears glistening their eyes.**

" **Well, then everybody for the tour." Etienne announced cheerfully and told them all to follow him.**

**Of course Andrew knew his way around, it had been his second home. But to everyone else, it was massive and grand in all it's splendor. It had 8 bedrooms, a nursery built for numerous children, a study, a den, a music room, a kitchen, a dining room, a breakfast room, an office, and a massive ballroom. That was just the inside! Outside there were 100 acres of land, a patio, a courtyard, three gardens, fountains, a huge carriage house, a separate stable, and a lake. It was a dream house, Meg and Christine were stunned at the size and elegance of the place.**

**It was becoming dark, and the tour had commenced so they all could get settled and ready for dinner. After a while, everybody had assembled to the dining room, refreshed and rested. Christine, Meg, Erik, and Andrew made the staff dine with them so they could meet everyone. There were thirteen maids, two cooks, three stable boys, a blacksmith, and Etienne. All of the staff were overjoyed to see Andrew again, some recognized Erik and hugged him, telling him how sorry they were for what had happened to him and congratulations to him for being engaged to Christine. Christine thought that if she received another compliment her face would permanently stay flushed. The one cook, Andre, flirted with Christine to no end, until Erik finally got annoyed and went over and took her by the waist, kissing her soundly. The chef just walked away embarrassed, excusing himself early from the party. Erik and Christine laughed and went to talk to all the other staff members. **

**When all pre-dinner mingling was done, Etienne stood up, his champagne flute in one hand. **

" **I'd like to give a toast. To our new guests and now residents to our fine abode, may you be happy here, and if not just ring the bell and I'll be there to fix it." Etienne joked, pulling laughs from everyone. **

" **So Christine, Meg, Andrew, Erik, and even little Emma. Welcome to Blackwood Manor, welcome home!"**

**An ominous " Cheers" rose from the crowd and they all ate and celebrated together.**

" **Home?" Christine, Meg, Erik, and Andrew all thought to themselves, " I think I like the sound of that." and they all went on eating and reveling in their warm hearted company.**

**A/N: Ok! Now review and let me know about the rating issue. Oh, isn't Blackwood Manor awesome? LOL! Only one more chapter standing in the way of the wedding! YAY! Then the plot starts up again, lol! Ok, go review!**


	16. Dresses, A Missing Baby, and Nadir

1

**A/N: Hey everybody! YES, I finally updated, lol! Ok, I just wanted to let all you guys know that this is the last chapter before the wedding! YAY! Also that, the plot will pick back up a couple chapters after the wedding, and unfortunately we will be seeing Raoul again. YUCK! Lol! Anyway, I also wanted to let you guys know what year and month it is, because I will be jumping over years, lol! Right now it is Dec. 28th of 1871, ok? OK! Also for the wedding night I will be going to an 'M' rating by popular demand, lol! Popular demand, I just had to say that, lmao! Also if anybody wants to see the dresses and tuxes that everybody will be wearing, just email me and I'll give you the sites! Ok, now to my loverly reviewers:**

**Twinkle22: YAY! Awesome! Well here is the next chapter! Review for me!**

**Masked Stranger: Ok, Ok! I surrendered and updated, lmao! Just don't, whatever you do, sick your muffin sweater monkey of doom on me! LOL! Review for me!**

**NordyGirl: All I can say is that ONE: Yes, there still is a lot more story after the wedding and TWO: More plot will be revealed soon, my dear! LOL! I'm evil, go ahead say it, it 'il make you feel better, lmao! Oh, by the way your story is funny, lol! Review for me!**

**catnipp: I agree, detail is always good! So 'M' it is, lmao! Your well put words inspired me to change the rating for sure! I'm glad you like my story, thanks-a-million! Review and inspire me some more, lol!**

**PhantomLover2005: Thank you so very muchly! LOL! I updated as soon as I could, lol! Enjoy and of course review!**

**LiTTleLoTTe1991: Good thinking! See this is why us authors have such humble and devoted readers, lmao! I TOTALLY FORGOT THE STABLES! LOL! You know, sometimes I think I'm not right in the head, lol! Yeah that's it Alicia, have stableboys and no stable, lmao! Thanks for pointing that out! It will be fixed, I promise. Yes, Blackwood Manor is in two words: Freaking Awesome! Lmao! Review for me, your great wise and humble reader, lmao! In the famous words of White Goodman (Dodge Ball) No, but seriously review for me! LOL!**

**katesparrow: Well, faithful reviewer, lol! It is no problem at all to review your story because it is very, how can I put this, rich in awesomeness, lmao! Yes, Erik and Christine make a wonderful couple (mutters: Lucky SOB's) lol! JK! Update soon! Review for me!**

**And now on with the show!**

**Chapter 16: Dresses, Distracted Babysitters, and A Guest**

" **Ok, we should be back around dark. Emma usually gets hungry around noon and then again at five, but if she cries for more in between go ahead and feed her. All of the changing things are up in the nursery and so are the toys, and..." Meg rambled on and on, while picking up all of her things for her trip into town with Christine.** **She didn't want to admit it, but she was a little apprehensive about leaving Emma this long.**

" **Meg, Meg, I have done this all before." Erik chuckled at a slightly flushed Meg.**

" **I know, it's just that I will be gone all day. I've never been away from her that long. Oh, what am I saying? I'm being stupid, Christine and I will have a great time and I'm sure Emma will as well." Meg smiled and shook her head at her manner today.**

" **Your not stupid, just protective." Erik smirked**

" **Ready?" Christine called, coming down the stairs, a sweet smile gracing her features.**

" **Ready as I'll ever be." Meg smiled back.**

" **Thanks again, Erik for watching Emma. Oh, and give Andrew my love when he wakes?" Meg laughed at Erik's shock stricken face.**

" **Not literally, Erik." Meg laughed even more, while Christine turned and covered her mouth in a vain attempt to stifle her laughter. Erik turned red as a beet.**

" **Oh, yes of course...so we shall umm...expect you around dark, then?" Erik asked in a pitiful attempt to oppress the girls' laughter.**

" **Yes." they answered and then Meg mumbled through her giggling that she was going to go to the carriage.**

" **Were you laughing at me?" Erik asked Christine, feigning anger.**

" **No, of course not." Christine tried to look serious, but busted out laughing as soon as he raised his visible eyebrow at her in amusement.**

" **Come here you." Erik laughed as he hugged and kissed Christine soundly, forgetting that little Emma was sleeping on his shoulder. They broke apart to little gurgling laughs coming from the baby. They laughed and Erik just held both Christine and Emma for a couple of minutes. Then finally Christine broke the silence.**

" **I know you, Erik" Christine said with a smirk on her face, Erik was puzzled as to what she meant by that until she spoke again.**

" **Meg and I will be fine by ourselves so tell whoever it is in that second carriage that they can resume their daily work here." Christine smirked up at Erik in triumph, but Erik just smirked back.**

" **I haven't the slightest idea of what you speak of." Erik said with that all knowing smirk, and moved Emma to his other side of his body.**

" **Oh, really?" Christine asked wryly, " Erik, Emma just spit up!" **

" **Where?" Erik frantically looked down to see only Emma's smiling face, but then he heard Christine's laughter echoing through the halls as she ran to the front door.**

**Erik couldn't catch up with Christine until she was almost to the second carriage, then she stopped and turned around hysterically laughing so she couldn't breathe properly.**

" **So, I suppose if I opened this carriage door right now, there would be no one there?" Christine asked hiccuping softly. She didn't wait to hear Erik's answer, but instead opened the door quickly.**

" **Oh hello Etienne, going to town today? Pray tell what for?" Christine asked sweetly, looking back at Erik with a triumphant look.**

" **Hello, Christine. I need cloth for some new ballroom drapes for your wedding celebration." Etienne smiled back, he wasn't about to give away his true reason. Erik and him had come up with a perfectly sound reason as to why he would be going to town today, there would be no way she would know he was really following them.**

" **Oh, really? Now, you can't possibly tell me that new drapes are in order after you just put new ones up?" Christine smiled, while Erik and Etienne stuttered over themselves in explanation.**

" **How did you know those curtains were new?" Etienne finally said coherently.**

" **Yes, I would like to know as well, only Andrew, Etienne, and I knew about the curtains. You couldn't have possibly known." Erik said defeatedly, he had thought for sure that the reason was perfect.**

" **You just told me." Christine smiled as she hopped into the carriage and rode off to town with Meg, leaving both men with their mouths dropped to the ground, and little Emma opened and closed her hand in a semi wave. **

" **Good luck with that one, Erik. She's a whip, that one is." Etienne laughed as he hopped out if the carriage and walked back inside to resume a day's work.**

" **I can't believe that, that little vixen saw right through us. She's going to pay tonight." Erik joked as he strolled back inside with Etienne to entertain a squirming Emma.**

" **Meg, you should have seen their faces. Their jaws were down to the ground!" Christine laughed, while Meg listened with much amusement and they both strolled along the town's main drive.**

"**I wish I would have been paying attention." Meg laughed, " oOo, Christine let's go in this shop, it looks perfect." **

**The two excited girls went into a boutique called La Belle Maison, it was a small yet elegant shop with a friendly young woman at the counter.**

" **Hello, can I help you find anything or help with some measurements?" the girl beamed at both Meg and Christine.**

" **Actually, yes can you show me your wedding dress styles?" Christine asked cheerfully.**

" **Of course, I'll go get them right now. You can sit down if you'd like, my name is Bridgette and I can help you women with any questions you have." Bridgette smiled and walked back to get all the swatches and designs.**

**Finally after much aggravation of picking out the perfect wedding dress, getting Christine's measurements, and picking out the tiara and veil; it was Meg's turn.**

**Christine ,immediately, fell in love with a gown already made in the store, for Meg to wear. It was exquisite and breathtaking. It was made of the softest satin and strapless, in a Bordeaux red color bringing out Meg's golden hair perfectly. The way it was made, it clung to Meg's curves all in the right places and the neckline was low, yet tastefully so; Christine thought Meg never looked so beautiful. Meg felt like she was a princess, the dress was perfect except for a slight hemming.**

" **Now, we have one more gown to look for." Christine smiled happily.**

" **Oh no, really Christine you are buying enough already, Emma can wear a dress she already has." Meg implored.**

" **Nonsense, Erik said for me to buy all the gowns, and that is what I'm going to do." Christine smiled at Meg who gave a sigh at her friends stubbornness.**

" **Alright, fine, I give up." Meg laughed and they looked at the baby dresses in the store.**

**Meg was browsing through a rack of baby dresses, when she noticed white sticking out in between two blue women's dresses on the rack across from her. Curious she went over and pulled the dress out. It was, in fact, a baby dress; and it was perfect. It was a white dress with puffy sleeves and a scalloped hem. There were daisies and roses in pinks, reds, yellows, and whites surrounding the hem and sparingly throughout the lower half of the dress. To top it all off it had a silver and red satin sash with a faux rose bud in the center of a thin, red satin bow.**

" **Oh, that's beautiful, Meg. We have to get that one, it will look so adorable on little Emma." Christine cooed as she looked at the tiny dress in Meg's hands.**

" **Well, Bridgette, I think that's it. I will pay for all of my purchases today and will be back to pick up my dress on the thirtieth around 4:00, is that ok?" Christine asked, glancing out the window to the darkened streets. They had told Erik they'd be back around dark and she wanted to get home soon.**

" **Of course!" she smiled and handed Meg's and Emma's dress to Christine in brown paper packages, " See you then Ms. Daae, congratulations again!" and Meg and Christine headed back to the carriage happily chatting away about the big day.**

**one hour earlier**

" **Where's Emma?" Erik asked Andrew as he walked back into the study.**

" **I thought you had her." Andrew said frantically.**

" **Wonderful, because I thought _you_ had her." Erik commented dryly, despite the fact that inside of him a cold sensation crept into his chest; it was fear. Erik never had been scared in his life, yet somehow this little brown haired, blue eyed bundle of joy was scaring him half to death.**

" **She couldn't have gone far, especially with the staff around, could she?" Andrew asked even more panicky now.**

" **Hurry, you take the upper levels and I'll take these lower levels. Christine and Meg should be home soon, and god help us if Emma is still missing." Erik said beginning to panic himself, where could she have gone too?**

**Andrew ran upstairs and to each room, desperately trying to find the little girl, he even emptied the wastebaskets in his search. With no luck, Andrew ran back down to the lower levels to accompany Erik in his search.**

**Erik had talked to several servants, about if they had seen Emma running around anywhere. They all said no, and Erik really started to worry. _She could be anywhere, someone could have taken her, she could have gotten out of the house some how and drowned in the lake! Oh God, the lake!_ Erik thought, and ran as fast as he could out to the lake, seeing no disturbances, and then ran back inside to find Andrew.**

" **Hello? Anybody there?" Nadir called out, but no one came to help him. He thought that everyone was working hard to prepare for the upcoming wedding, and went into the grand foyer.**

**He set down his suitcase and admired an Italian painting of a little mountainside villa, when he heard a thump. He looked down and there was one of the most gorgeous babies he had ever seen, giggling overtop of the fallen suitcase. Stunned, he saw that she had gorgeous brown curls and enormous blue eyes, all accompanied by delicate pale skin. The little girl just giggled up at Nadir, apparently thinking that the simple act of a suitcase being pushed over was funny. The first thought that came rushing into Nadir's mind was, " _ERIK HAD A CHILD WITH CHRISTINE!" _**

" **Hello, there! Where is everybody, huh?" Nadir cooed at the small child as he picked her up in his arms. He had always loved children and he was puzzled as to why she was all by herself. He decided to walk through and try to find Erik or someone who could point him in that direction. He left his bag and carried Emma with him, the little girl giggled and smiled happily at Nadir all the way.**

**Finally he heard shouting nearby and sped up a little, hoping to talk to whoever it was.**

" **Where could she be?" Erik bellowed, " She is thirteen months old and we are three grown, intelligent men." Erik gestured to a worried Etienne, Andrew.**

" **Your positive you checked everywhere upstairs, Andrew. Even the ballroom?" Etienne asked, as Erik paced the floor violently. **

" **Yes, there wasn't any sign of her." Andrew said, borderline hysterical now.**

" **Damn it, if you hadn't of dozed off this would not have happened." Erik accused Andrew, all the while pacing more rapidly. Christine and Meg were due home any second now, and here they were arguing as to whose fault it was in losing Emma, when they still had not found her!**

" **Don't argue!" Etienne said sternly, breaking off Andrew's attempts to blame Erik, when the door to the large sitting room opened.**

" **Looking for this?" Nadir smiled at Erik, giving him a knowing look, wile gesturing to Emma, fast asleep on his shoulder.**

" **Oh my God!" Erik, Andrew, and Etienne all rushed up to the Persian at the same time. Emma just slept with a peaceful look on her face like she had had the best day and now it was time for bed.**

" **Where was she, Nadir?" Erik asked quietly, relieved that she had been found unharmed and well.**

" **I stepped into the grand foyer to admire a painting on the wall, when I heard my suitcase fall next to me and light giggling after wards. The child was quiet as a mouse, I didn't notice her until she made my suitcase fall." Nadir laughed at the three men's faces, when they all visibly relaxed.**

" **The girl takes after her mother, a little sneak looking for adventure." Erik, Etienne, and Andrew all laughed.**

" **Christine is always looking for an adventure?" Nadir asked incredulously.**

" **No, Daroga, Meg is little Emma's mother. Emma is not my child nor Christine's. We have much to tell you since we last saw you. Oh, Etienne, Andrew, this is my good friend Nadir Khan, I met and worked with him while I was in Persia." Erik said and Nadir was shocked that he had been introduced at all, "Christine must have beat some sense into him," Nadir thought clearly amused at the thought of a twenty-one year old girl scolding the notorious Phantom of the Opera.**

" **Here, Mr. Khan I'll take Emma from you and put her in her bassinet to sleep." Etienne smiled warmly as he gathered Emma into his arms and took her upstairs.**

" **So, what have I missed?" Nadir said wryly, knowing he was in for an explanation as to why he was getting a personal letter from Erik saying that Christine, the same girl he had manipulated and briefly kidnaped, were getting married and to come straight away.**

**Erik and Andrew both told Nadir of how they all came to be sitting in that room, while Nadir listened intently, hanging onto every word.**

" **Well, congratulations my friend!" Nadir exclaimed finally, " A beautiful fiancee, a brother, and a surname all in a week. I'm surprised it took this long." Nadir joked, and all of them sat around talking until Christine and Meg came home.**

" **Well, how is the bride to be?" Nadir asked teasingly after a little small talk.**

" **With Erik you never know what is coming next, but I love him anyway." Christine smiled sweetly at Erik as she sipped her wine. The both of them whispering to each other as Nadir, Meg, and Andrew talked. Then Erik smiled from ear to ear as Christine whispered once more in his ear, this time rising afterwards to go upstairs.**

" **Christine and I are going to bed, so we'll see you all in the morning. I'm sure that Andrew and Meg can help you find your room Nadir. Goodnight!" and with that Erik practically ran out of the room, in hot pursuit of Christine. Nadir looked mortified, but Andrew and Meg just laughed. Soon, The three of them retired for the night after they had talked for hours about the wedding, after the fire at the opera house, Andrew being Erik's brother, and etc. The one thing Meg, Christine, and Erik made sure not to talk about was what really happened to Meg to make her have Emma. Only they knew about Raoul, and for now that was how it was going to stay.**

**A/N: Ok guys, REVIEW! LOL!**


	17. At Last

1

**A/N: Hey everybody! We finally made it, DUN DUN DA DAH; THE WEDDING! Ok, there is another thing in this chapter that I think you all are going to like, (GRINS DEVILISHLY). I'm not telling, you'll just have to read to find out! Ok so now onto my ever faithful reviewers!**

**Twinkle22: YAY! Wedding ceremony coming right up! LOL! Review for me!**

**catnipp: I know, I trained Emma well, lol! Ok, now you can go see Christine's dress, lol! My description doesn't do nearly enough justice to the actual gown; it's exquisite! Oh, and being evil just comes naturally, lol! Review for me!**

**NordyGirl: Hey! Thanks so much! I fixed that grammar problem, lol! That's what you get when you write at 2:00 in the morning, lol! I like your story a lot, it's sooo funny, lol! Update for me really soon, and REVIEW!**

**PhantomLover2005: I have to admit that would have been funny, but read this chapter; did you seriously think that I would let them get away that easily? LOL! Review for me!**

**EriksIngenue: I'm really glad your enjoying my story so much! As for everything going TOO well...let's just say that we haven't even hit the plot points yet, lol! But, never fear! Erik will be safe (mutters: for now) and well, lol! Also, yes you need to like paint on overload, lol! Eat, sleep and drink painting, LMAO! Your story is sooo good, I really can't wait until the next chapter! YAY, but at least your room is being redone nice, huh? LOL! As for ASCW, I may be going on a whim here, but maybe Erik could have been having a night terror and then all this controversial and dark events happen and maybe, just maybe even lead back to that dream coming true? It's just an idea, a very bad idea, lol! Anyway, a one-shot is good too, either way it will be good! I'm glad you liked Meg's dress, I loved it! I have the website for it if you would like to see it, but the model was a brunette so...lol! You should go on the website and see Christine's dress too, it's gorgeous! Erik and Andrew were funny when they lost Emma, lol! Yes, and I must say you need to STOP reading AHEAD, lol! (Babies) LOL! Just stop right now, lmao! Review for me, I always enjoy reading your comments!**

**LiTTleLoTTe1991: I know, I know! LMAO! I fixed the problem already, I mean I was literally writing this story with a caffeine filled IV hooked into me, LMAO! Review for me! **

**elf of rohan: YAY! NEW READER! Thank you soooo much for your compliments! Now you get an Erik kiss (SMOOCH)**

**Erik: uh huh, can I ummm...can I get your number?**

**Me: Oh brother! Swooning again are we Erik? I'm going to tell Christine what you've been doing again, she's going to flip! **

**Erik: NOOOO! **

**Me: Then give up Fan girl dreams buddy, I mean no one likes a cheater. ( laughs hysterically) He was just kidding elf of rohan, sorry!**

**Erik: (Whispers: No seriously call me sometime, do you sing?)**

**Me: LMAO! Review for me!**

**ladyerik: YAY! I'm on a roll, two new readers! WHOOT, WHOOT! I so deserve a cookie? Awww, how sweet! (HA HA HA SWEET! HA!) No, please not the punjab lasso, anything but that, lol! Review for me! Erik kisses for you too (SMOOCH)**

**Erik: You really need to stop subjecting me to these, oh what are they, fangirls! Yes, fangirls, because Christine might be out of a job soon!**

**Christine: (Humpf)**

**Me: Laughs hysterically**

**Christine: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Don't forget to review!**

**Ok, now on with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: At Last**

" **WHAT?" Erik exclaimed, while Nadir, Etienne, and Andrew laughed at his reaction.**

" **Yes, Erik. You won't be able to sleep with Christine tonight, nor will you be able to see her tomorrow at all until she walks down that aisle." Nadir said with a smirk, Erik truly had changed from that dreadful, desolate of a human being he was.**

" **It's a tradition, my friend." Etienne said, eyeing Erik with amusement.**

" **Well, traditions be damned!"**

**Just before the other men could placate Erik, they heard a thump and giggling coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

**

"**Ssssh!" Meg whispered fiercely to a laughing Christine, trying to stifle her own laughter as well.**

**After dinner, the men had preceded to the study for some brandy and chatter, while Christine and Meg, quickly put an already sleeping Emma to bed, and tiptoed down to listen in on the guys' conversation.**

**Christine had laughed so hard when Erik vehemently refused to stay away from her, that she lost her balance and fell against the door.

* * *

**

" **I believe we have an audience." Nadir whispered.**

" **I say we go expose them in the act!" Andrew whispered and laughed quietly.**

" **No, I have a better idea. Gentlemen, prepare to embarrass the hell out of them." Erik said smiling triumphantly, and all the men agreed with big smirks on their faces.

* * *

**

" **Christine, I don't hear anything!" Meg whispered.**

**Christine pressed her ear harder to the door, when she heard Nadir's voice coming to life. She shrugged to Meg and both resumed listening.**

" **So, Erik. There must be a reason as to why you so adamantly refuse to leave Ms. Daae's side for a mere day? Care to enlighten us?" **

**Christine an Meg waited with bated breath, as a brief silence ensued. Then Erik finally spoke, " Yes, well would you want to leave the side of a sex goddess for one night, only to have her lying right down the hall?"**

**Meg and Christine's jaws dropped to the floor, did Erik really just say that?**

" **I'm going to kill him, we haven't even done anything yet! Argghh!" Christine thought furiously with a scowl on her face.**

" **I see what you mean Erik." Andrew's voice glided in, " I mean Meg is unbelievable, it's like a regular Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Sweet and innocent by day, sensuous and outgoing at night." **

**At that point Meg and Christine were both glaring at the door, daring either of them to say anything more. Then came the straw that broke the camel's back...**

" **She's that good in bed? Enlighten us then." Eteinne asked Erik, Christine and Meg were shocked to here that HE was there of all of the men, he was the most refined.**

" **Why not? Well, she usually..."**

" **That's IT! Erik Charles Von Pierce, I must protest to this banter!" Christine was flustered, her cheeks flushed and her face set in an angry scowl.**

**Erik chuckled along with the rest of the men, enjoying the reaction they got out of her. **

" **Andrew William Von Pierce, you are an impossible man and I despise you at this moment! Oh, that's it Nadir laugh until you're blue in the face for all I care, you deserve the ache afterwards!" Meg cried, just as flustered as Christine.**

" **Christine Melanie Daae and Marguerite Ann Giry, I must protest to this eavesdropping." Erik said with a smile, mocking them. **

" **We were not eavesdropping! We were...ummm...we were...oh damn it!" Christine's shoulders slumped in defeat, her and Meg had been caught, and made fun of in the process.**

" **I'm going to bed!" Christine cried, " No kiss for you Erik, you will just have to suffer through tomorrow. 'Christine Melanie Daae' indeed, well it might just stay that way now! Arghh, men!"**

" **Same goes for you Andrew! Good night!" Meg and Christine both went up the stairs and laughed as soon as they got inside their room. **

" **Well, Erik I too think we should all be getting to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Nadir said as he patted a stupefied Erik's shoulder.**

" **Cheer up Erik, they're probably laughing about it right now." Andrew said as they went up stairs to bed.**

" **Yeah, but you don't know Christine." Erik laughed as he went into his empty room, void of Christine, " This is going to be tough." Erik mused and after awhile drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, thinking of the days to come.

* * *

**

" **Breakfast, Erik." Nadir exclaimed as he threw open the curtains, letting sunlight pour generously into the room.**

**Erik groaned into his pillow and rose to get dressed like any other day. Nadir smiled and set out a couple of towels for Erik to wash up with, when all of a sudden Erik came running out of the closet. Shirt half buttoned, hair ruffled, trousers hanging loosely, and exclaimed, " I'm getting married today!" **

**Nadir just laughed at his friend, obviously he had somehow forgotten one of the biggest days of his life.**

" **Right you are, and now hurry you have lots to do before tonight." Nadir went down to the breakfast table where Andrew was already eating happily.**

" **And what are you so happy about, at 8:00 in the morning?" Nadir asked.**

" **Just excited that's all." Andrew said, a grin so wide it looked like it hurt.**

" **Aren't we all?" Erik said sitting to his own breakfast and the three talked about the day's proceedings.

* * *

**

**Later that Day**

" **Christine, come on already. You've been in that bathtub since 3:00, it is now 5:30. That water must be frozen by now. Eteinne brought your dress back around and hour ago, we need to get ready." Meg said exasperated, Christine had woken up with so much excitement that Meg hardly recognized her.**

**Finally Christine came out from the bathroom, smelling of an original blend of honeysuckle, lilacs, and gardenia's. She looked well relaxed and rested, _she must have slept in there_, Meg thought wryly to herself, _she didn't sleep a wink last night._ **

" **We have to be at the chapel in an hour's time, so let me get Emma and myself ready while, Amy helps you put your dress on." Meg said gesturing to an older maid of the house, the dear women was smiling from ear to ear. Christine liked her right away.**

" **Of course, I'm so excited Meg! Erik and I are getting married! Can you believe it?" Christine said happily as Amy proceeded to help her with her corset.**

" **I'm so happy for you two! I know momma's smiling down on you today, she would have loved to have been here." Meg said sadly, as Amy left, leaving Christine in her beautiful dress.**

" **Oh, Meg. I know she is, I can feel her smile on both of us." Christine said standing up and giving Meg the biggest hug she could without suffocating her. Christine helped Meg into her dress and wiped the tears from her face.**

" **Now, come on, cheer up! Little Emma has yet to be dolled up." Christine teased, and Meg gave a shaky laugh.**

**After Emma and Meg were ready, Meg helped Christine with her things.**

" **I think you should leave your hair down, Christine. You know Erik likes it the best, and it will look beautiful with the tiara we picked out." Meg said turning Christine to the mirror to show her.**

" **Oh alright, you win. But guess what, when you get married, I get to pick _your_ hairstyle." Christine and Meg both laughed as Meg placed the tiara and veil on top of Christine's glossy, Chestnut curls.**

" **Stunning, absolutely stunning." Meg said in awe, as Christine got up to examine the final picture in the mirror.**

**Christine hardly noticed the girl in the mirror. She hated to be vain, but she thought she looked beautiful in that moment.**

" **I don't know how Erik is going to get through tonight, when he knows what's coming after." Meg laughed, teasing Christine to no end.**

" **Meg!" Christine just blushed and laughed with her all the way to the chapel.

* * *

**

" **Breathe Erik, breathe!" Andrew said, laughing at his brother's nervousness. Erik had been breathing so irregularly that one of the altar boys asked If he needed a doctor.**

" **You, don't know what this feels like." Erik said, back to his pacing routine again. Ever since Nadir, Erik, and Etienne got to the chapel he had been this way, it was quite amusing.**

" **Erik, you have known Christine for a long time, this is just in the legal sense of things. It is just you and Christine saying a couple of things, making this marriage valid on paper. For God sakes you to were already married in your minds, the way you two act with each other, this should be simple." Nadir said throwing out his hands in exasperation.**

" **I suppose your right. But what if..." Erik began**

" **No buts, Erik." Nadir said sternly, while Andrew and Etienne busted out with laughter at Erik's manner.**

" **Oh go to Hell!" Erik said, unfortunately for him, at that precise moment a residing priest stopped and looked at Erik like he had 10 heads, and his mouth dropped to the floor.**

" **Sorry." Erik muttered and all of the others laughed at a ,now, red Erik.**

" **The ceremony is about to start, Erik, go take your place." Eteinne patted Erik's back in comfort and sat in the front pew, while Andrew and Nadir followed Erik to the altar.**

**Erik fidgeted all through the horrible song leading up to the wedding march, the organist had so far hit 5 wrong notes, this did nothing to placate him. Then he heard the prelude to the wedding march and his anxiousness grew.**

**First Meg entered, she was beautiful in a red strapless dress, it made her look royal. He peaked over at Andrew and found him to be dumbstruck, if Erik could he would have laughed. The shocked look on his face was priceless. Meg flashed them all a dazzling smile and took her position below the altar, Erik noticed she was blushing and laughed to himself inside.**

**Then came little Emma, escorted by an altar boy. She was adorable in her little white dress with flowers tucked strategically placed in her dark hair, she looked like a little fairy. Erik smiled at the little girl when Etienne took her on his lap, she rewarded him with a little giggle and rubbed her face into Etienne's shirt. _Like mother like daughter_, Erik thought wryly.**

**Erik somewhere far away heard the chords of the march, everything was blocked out when he saw Christine...**

**She looked like an angel, if he had to have chosen one word to describe her at that moment it would have been heavenly. **

**She was stunning in an ivory colored silk dress, with a champagne colored tulle overhanging. Erik noticed that the dress had little champagne colored flowers scattered throughout it and that it was strapless like Meg's. The bodice was revealing, yet not scantily so and it shaped her figure to a 'T'. She had a small train in the back covered with the same flowers. Erik noticed with much joy that she had left her curls down, she knew that's the way he like her hair the best, and an elegant yet simple tiara graced the top of those luxurious curls. A sheer sheet of tulle covered her face and Etienne proudly lifted it for Erik and gave Christine a kiss on the cheek.**

**Erik smiled and went down to retrieve her, his mouth still open in awe at her. Christine smiled, her eyes laughing at him and the ceremony began.**

**Twenty minutes later the priest commenced with these last words, " I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." **

**Erik cupped Christine's face with both of his hands as the shared a kiss suitable for everyone watching. Meg had now pulled out her handkerchief and was blotting her eyes, while Andrew, Nadir, and Etienne clapped merrily.**

**Erik and Christine boarded their own private carriage as Meg, Andrew, Nadir, and Etienne got into their own to drive back to the party at Blackwood Manor.**

**As soon as Erik and Christine got in their carriage, Christine threw off Erik's mask and kissed him with all the passion she possessed, with Erik matching it. Then they broke apart and Christine's senses were assaulted with the strong fragrance of roses. She hadn't noticed it, but the whole carriage was filled with red roses, petals over all the seats and floor boards, and whole bouquets on the seats. She was in awe, her mouth slightly parted and her eyes came to rest upon a smiling Erik.**

" **It's beautiful, Erik." Christine whispered and kissed him once again, this time Erik had to stop himself before things got to far and they wouldn't be there for their own wedding celebration. They both laughed and smiled at each other, Erik wrapped his arms around Christine's waist and she laid her head on his chest.**

" **Mrs. Christine Melanie Von Pierce." Christine mused to herself as she intertwined their two left hands and admired their rings.**

" **My beautiful wife." Erik said in her ear softly as they rode up to Blackwood manor.**

**When they walked in they were greeted with claps and cheering from all of the guests. Then Andrew's voice boomed, " Everybody,may I present Mr. And Mrs. Erik Von Pierce!" and another ominous cheers rose, while Erik and Christine kissed lightly.**

**Then everybody proceeded to the ballroom, with the promise of a four course dinner and lots of dancing. Erik laughed and took Christine's hand as they sat at an elevated table in the front of the room. Half way through the dinner one of the maids, Charlotte, Christine realized, stood up and lightly tapped her champagne flute with her fork repeatedly. Everybody cheered and Erik smiled at a bewildered Christine.**

" **What is going on Erik?" Christine asked smiling.**

" **They want us to kiss, and if a man or women comes up to you or me and taps your champagne flute it's tradition to give them a kiss." Erik said as he laughed at Christine.**

" **To hell with traditions, remember?" Christine teased and pulled him into a long kiss, gaining cheers and laughter from the crowd.**

**Throughout the night, Christine repeatedly had her glass tapped. One of the maids, Elizabeth, six year old son came up shyly and meekly tapped Christine's glass twice. He was so adorable, even Erik laughed as Christine gave him a little peck on the cheek, leaving him blushing and running off to his table.**

**Erik, also, had his fair share of kisses. Meg was the first, and then she had Emma who she made tap the glass, making Erik and Christine laugh. He gladly gave her a peck on the cheek and she giggled, motioning that she wanted to go to him. He smiled and held her while they all talked. However, after Meg and Emma there were quite a few women Erik recognized from around the manor who came up and tapped his glass, then talked with the couple for a few minutes.**

**Everybody was having such a good time, dancing and chatting with others, Erik even noticed some women taking interest in Nadir. Erik also noticed Nadir had set his sights on Charlotte, the maid who had ensued the glass game, he would ask her to dance almost every time he was free. Erik caught his eye one time and wryly smiled at him, giving knowing looks. Nadir just played it off with the shrug of his shoulders and a smile.**

**A little while into the party, Meg came up and took Christine away for a minute to a group of younger maids.**

" **They are all giggling" Erik thought, " that can be either really good for me or really bad."**

" **Here, Christine, this is from all of us. Open it." Meg said handing Christine a medium sized white box.**

**Christine glanced inside, laughed, and quickly closed the lid before anyone else saw the contents. All the girls laughed until no end at Christine's blush.**

" **Guys!" Christine exclaimed, laughing and blushing rapidly. Then to make things worse, Erik came up beside Christine.**

" **Mademoiselle, I noticed you and wanted to know if you would dance with me?" Erik said smiling at Christine.**

" **Oh, but what about your wife?" Christine asked playfully.**

" **Wife? What wife?" Erik replied, looking around playfully, and then offered his arm to her.**

" **May you escort me to the present table first? There is something I musty drop off there." Christine winked at the group of girls who giggled.**

" **Being it's my wedding, I should like to see it." Erik smirked, " If you please?"**

**Christine and the girls held their breath for a moment, and then luckily Nadir came up and took Erik away to talk.**

**Meg took the gift and smiled, " I'll make sure to put it on the table." Meg and all the other girls laughed.**

**Christine thanked her and started talking with all the other girls in the group. Christine noticed that coming back from the present table, Meg was intercepted by Andrew who led her out of the room for a moment. Christine didn't think anything of it until she heard a hysterical Meg come running back into the room, she was laughing and jumping up and down, making a spectacle of herself. Then Andrew came in and picked her up, spinning her around and around, laughing. **

" **Can I have your attention?" Andrew bellowed, smiling at Meg, " WE ARE ENGAGED!" **

**Everyone clapped and congratulated them, Christine ranoverandhugged Meg until they couldn't breathe anymore. Erik slapped Andrew's back and congratulated him, happy for the both of them.**

**Slowly the party began to dwindle, and then everybody was saying good bye to the newly weds, with the occasional remarks of events to come tonight for both of them, making both of them blush. Finally everybody had gone to bed, and Erik and Christine were the only ones left in the ballroom. Erik turned off all the lights and lit a ton of candles as they both sat and talked with each other for a while, giving them a chance to really talk. During the celebration, they had hardly seen each other, and now they laughed at all the events and talked about everything.**

**After awhile Christine just laid against Erik, and they sat together in companionable silence. **

" **I love you." Erik whispered into her hair softly.**

" **I love you." Christine whispered, she turned around and kissed him softly.**

**Their kisses began to get deeper, and they began to lose themselves in one another's embrace. With each second the electricity in the room crackled and sparked, turning into a passionate fire.**

**Christine pulled away suddenly, her lips swollen an her breathing reduced to panting. Erik just looked at her bewildered.**

" **Erik can you please go shut those doors, it's freezing in here." Christine asked sweetly, perplexing Erik. He was burning up from the kisses they had just shared, but he got up and strode to the farthest set of doors and closed them. **

" **There, all better..." Erik turned around and didn't see Christine anywhere.**

" **Christine?" Erik called softly, then he heard a light thud and giggling.**

**He went to the little nook of candles they had been sitting in and found a shoe in the middle of it. Smiling he picked it up and looked towards the main doors, finding that they were cracked open.**

**As he got out into the hall he came across the other shoe and her stockings. Smiling Erik got the game and decided to follow the little trail Christine had left for him, wickedly guessing where it was going to lead.**

**He came to the staircase and going up, he found in the middle of a stair was her veil and tiara. Then he came to the hall way where their bedroom was and to much of his delight found her dress hanging on one of the marble busts, then he wen a little further and found her corset and chemise discarded outside their door. Erik smiled wickedly, and turned the knob on the door.**

**He walked through their little hallway and into the bedchamber where to much of his delight, his beautiful Christine was lying naked on the middle of their bed, waiting for him.**

" **I see you found my breadcrumbs at last, Monsieur."

* * *

**

**A/N: (dodges heavy things!) Next chapter, I promise, lol! I told you all I'm evil, but you didn't listen lol! Anyway, if you would like to see any of the dresses email me and I will gladly give the websites to you. Now go review for me!**


	18. Soul Mates

1

**A/N: Hey everybody! Now here is the long awaited chapter; the wedding night! YAY! A couple of people have asked about wether I'm stopping now or what is next**. **All I'm saying is that this story is still far from over, lol! And unfortunately the infamous Raoul will be returning, lol. Ok, Like I said in an earlier A/N, I will be skipping months and years. So for all of you who don't know, the night this chapter takes place on is Dec. 30th 1871. Now to my ever faithful reviewers:**

**PhantomLover2005: LMAO! It was the best I could come up within that moment, lol! I think I might change it, so . . . lol. Thanks so much! Now, review for me!**

**catnipp: I've been trying to tell you guys, being evil just comes naturally to me, LMAO! Hey, I looked on your profile and you said that your birthday was Nov.7th! Mine is just barely the 8th, 12:03,lol! That's funny. I don't meet too many people with Nov. birthdays, lol! Anyways, review for me even though I'm evil!**

**elf of rohan: Thanks so much! Oh, and Christine found your review before me or Erik! LOL! Lets just say that if I were you, I'd be skipping town about now, lol! Review for me!**

**Twinkle22: The eavesdropping part was such a pain to write; it never came out right, lol! Then finally, I was happy with it, lol! Please review for me!**

**Stormyrainedoncowgirl: LMAO! I'm glad you like it so far, considering that there are many twists and turns to come (Evil laugh)! I'm glad to review your story. It's awesome, lol! Hope you liked the names I gave you, lmao, there were enough of them, lol! Review for me!**

**EriksIngenue: LMAO! Ahhh, the infamous box, lol! Read and you shall see, lol! The clothes thing, I got from watching "Mystic Pizza". I believe it was Julia Roberts' first movie, anyway it was good and I was watching it as I wrote last chapter, lol! Ok, now go give me another review, yours always make me laugh!**

**LiTTleLoTTe1991: Boy, last chapter was a big hit with people, lol! I know, she is ADORABLE! Erik is good with her to, just wait until he has his own! (OH Shit! Covers mouth quickly) Ummm . . . (laughs nervously) review for me! **

**Ok, now on with Erik and Christine's night, YAY! Oh, by the way if you already haven't figured it out, this chapter is rated M for a reason. So, don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Now that's done, on with the show!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Soul Mates**

" **I see you found my breadcrumbs, at last, Monsieur." Christine said with a slight smile.**

**Erik held up her discarded garments, wryly, and then dropped them on the floor, not taking his eyes off of her lovely sight for one minute. He devoured her body with a hunger in his eyes, appreciating everything he saw. **

" **I do believe I am a little overdressed, aren't I?" Erik said wittingly, as he peeled off his clothes until all that was left, were his trousers and mask.**

**Erik motioned Christine to come to him, and she got up reaching for her sheer robe, when she was stopped by his commanding, yet soft voice.**

" **No, no robe." **

**Christine blushed and came walking over to where he was by the door, her naked form silhouetted by the moonlight. Erik laughed inward at Christine's odd behavior, first she laid naked in front of him, then she blushed when he asked her to come to him with no robe. He found that the blushing bride comment suited Christine well.**

**Erik made her stand an arm's length away. He was going to give her a night to remember. Slowly he circled her, like a snake curling around its prey, stopping to caress her every now and then. **

**Christine thought she was going to scream, the way he was teasing her was driving her mad with passion and lustful thoughts. His touch felt like fire on her skin, and she ached for him.**

**Finally, Erik stopped, coming to stand directly behind her. He pressed his muscular chest into her back and felt her lean back into him. With a smile he placed his hands on her flat stomach, letting them roam over her body like starving wolves. Christine's little gasps and moans encouraged him more. **

**He turned her around and captured her lips in a heated kiss, leading her over to the bed with him. They both fell onto the bed, never once breaking their embrace. Erik was the first to pull away, panting and caressing Christine's face gently.**

" **What would your wife think of you now?" Christine whispered, diving into another passionate embrace.**

**After they came back for air, Christine realized that Erik still wore his mask. She scowled and tore it off, lavishing his ravaged side with her tongue and lips.**

**Erik thought for sure he had died and went to heaven, and in that case he never wanted to leave. He slowly kissed her lips and then lower to her neck and collar bone, being so bold as to sucking a sensitive spot when he found it. Christine's breath began to come in shorter gasps as he went lower to her breasts.**

**Erik slowly circled her breast until he got to the middle, where he slid his thumb over the tiny nub, eliciting a moan from Christine. Then Christine felt his warm breath by her breast and moaned loudly as he took one into his mouth, gently sucking and nipping it.**

**Erik's hands still went lower, mentally noting the pleasure Christine got from his explorations, and he tickled her stomach lightly, making her squirm and squeal softly.**

**He looked up at her and smiled as he went lower and came to her most private part. Christine couldn't tell what he was going do from the angle she laid at, until she felt his lips on her womanhood. After a sharp intake of breath, Christine protested to what Erik was doing.**

" **Erik, what are you doing?" Christine asked shakily, "This isn't proper for us . . . "**

**Erik smiled and laughed at her lightly, "I assure you, this is for your pleasure, and that if you give it a chance you'll open up to new experiences as well."**

**Christine didn't have any time to answer him, as he resumed kissing her again, she was too preoccupied with his ministrations.**

**Erik slowly found her center and began stroking it with his thumb, as Christine thrashed about, panting and saying his name over and over again. He loved being able to get this reaction from her, and it aroused him to know he could pleasure her.**

**Christine finally decided that she could take the sweet torture no more and pleaded with Erik to make love to her.**

**He quickly undid his trousers with the help of Christine. Together they almost ripped the pants off of him, in desperation to be joined.**

" **Erik I need you now." Christine whispered into his ear.**

**Erik just kissed Christine once more and positioned himself inside her legs, Christine nodded in affirmation, bracing herself for the pain that was sure to come. She had always heard the more experienced ballerinas say that their first time hurt once it happened and that they would be sore the next day.**

**He realized that she was ready and slowly pushed himself into her, her face showing discomfort.**

" **Christine, this will hurt, I'm so sorry mon ange." And with that he thrust once into her, breaking the boundary. Her face contorted with pain and he just kissed her face whispering words of love into her ear, trying to keep her mind off of the pain until she adjusted to him.**

**Slowly, to Christine's amazement the burning, stinging sensation began to lessen and she felt something she couldn't describe. A warm feeling, and she nodded to Erik to continue.**

**Erik began to move inside her, slowly at first but then picking up his speed. Christine was flooded with this warm feeling inside of her, the most pleasurable sensation assaulting her. She moaned at the feeling and gained a groan from Erik, his eyes shut, reveling in the sensation.**

**Soon, Christine began to egg Erik on, murmuring for him to go faster. She knew how much Erik liked high standards, and her pleas caused him to move faster meeting her set standards. **

**Midway, Erik grasped Christine's hips and skillfully brought her on top of him, with him in a sitting position, never once breaking their contact.**

**Christine gasped at his actions, but soon came to like this position even better. He grabbed a hold of her waist and brought her up and down upon him, impaling her with himself.**

" **You are mine." Erik growled in her ear.**

" **I'm yours, Erik." Christine said breathlessly, he had picked up even more speed and they were practically joined together with every thrust. **

" **Say it louder." Erik commanded**

" **Take me Erik. I'm yours." And with that Christine's vision was filled with bright colors and she screamed his name in ecstasy as she came.**

**That did it for Erik, the feeling of her nails in his back, her screams for him, all sent him over the edge and he cried out her name.**

**Christine collapsed off of Erik and rolled onto her side, nestling into his arm. He smiled and brought Christine to his chest, draping both arms around her.**

" **I love you, Erik." Christine said, kissing his chest affectionately**

" **I love you, Christine." Erik kissed the top of her wild and tousled curls, still in awe of what just took place.**

" **How did I get so lucky," Erik mused to himself, "She truly is an heaven sent, someone must be smiling on me up there. Thank you, thank you so much whoever you are." **

**Both Erik and Christine fell asleep that night with tears of love and adoration in their eyes.

* * *

**

**Christine felt a tickling sensation on her neck and awoke to a smiling Erik. At first she squinted at the brightness of the room, but then quickly adjusted and saw that it had snowed last night.**

" **Good morning, mon ange." Erik purred in her ear as he kissed her neck lightly, making Christine giggle.**

" **Good morning." She whispered, "So it wasn't all a fairy tale dream?" Christine laughed.**

" **Let us make sure." Erik said smiling and bent over the edge of the bed to grab something, giving Christine a nice view of his cute bottom.**

" **Ah, here we are." Christine blushed a deep red, it was the white box the girls had given her yesterday, "I guess it can't be a dream because you see we have presents as proof, presents such as this here. I guess only one way to find out would be to open it." Erik smiled wickedly at a protesting Christine.**

" **No, I know for a fact all last night was quite real. You don't have to . . . " **

" **Oh, no I want to." Erik smiled ruefully.**

**He removed the top and found inside a most interesting display of black neglige, with little red roses sewn into it. He smiled at Christine who had her head in her hands laughing, and then held up a piece of parchment that had been laying on top of the delicate clothing.**

" **Christine," Erik began, reading off of the paper.**

" **Oh no you don't, that's private!" Christine squealed, lunging for the letter.**

" **What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours. Remember darling?" Erik said sweetly, holding the letter over top of his head.**

" **Where were we? Ah yes! Dear Christine, The girls and I hope you like it. They confessed that their husbands always loved to see them in neglige, it spiced things up they told me. Hope you get the same reaction from Erik. His mouth will probably water at the sight of you in it! Have fun, make memories with it. With lots of love, Meg." Erik said happily and sighed as he put the letter back in the box, and pulled the neglige out.**

" **My, my they have excellent taste." Erik joked, at a blushing Christine, and they both laughed together.**

" **Ready to make some memories in it." Erik purred in her ear, and Christine ran into the bathroom to change into it eagerly. This time it was slow and sweet, as they whispered words of love to each other. They made love throughout the day, each of them basking in their love for one another and their happiness in finding their soul mate.

* * *

**

**A/N: Awww! Ok, review and let me know what you thought, I'm still debating on what my opinion of this chapter is. LOL! More plot is coming soon, I promise! **


	19. Our Lady of Elegance Gala

1

**A/N: Hey everybody! YUCK, school starts tomorrow for me, lol! The worst thing about it is, now my updates will come slower, I promise I will not abandon it, but I must warn you in advance it will be a little slower. Sorry! Lol! Every chapter from now on, I'm going to put the month and year at the top, ok? Now for a curve ball in the story! But first, my lovely reviewers!**

**Twinkle22: Lol! In a way, I can see what you mean about it being depressing. I feel your pain, lol! Review for me, yours are much appreciated!**

**LiTTleLoTTe1991: Thanks! I'm glad you like the chapter! I was worried that it sucked, lol! Anyway, review for me!**

**PhantomLover2005: LOL! I liked the eye twitch. I don't know if their will be to many of these scenes left, so you can sleep easy tonight, lol! Review for me!**

**elf of rohan: Ha, Ha, Ha! You crack me up, lol! Review for me!**

**Christine: Yeah! Review for HER not HIM! (Hmpff)**

**LMAO! She's throwing a tizzy fit, lol! **

**catnipp: Thank you, thank you, thank you! LOL! YAY for Scorpios. See look! And all you people thought I was just evil on my own, lol! It's not ALL my fault, lol! Review for me!**

**FFAMasquerade2005: You don't even know the half of it, LMAO! Last chapter was the hardest chapter I've written so far, but I enjoy a challenge, lol! Thanks and I promise to keep it up, lol! Review for me!**

**Ok, now for the curve ball, lol!

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Our Lady of Elegance Gala**

**November of 1872,**

**Erik and Andrew were pacing non stop and Nadir thought that if they kept it up the floor would be worn through to the last beam.**

" **What is taking so long?" Andrew growled, glaring at the shut double doors.**

" **Let's not lose ourselves, they are fine, everything is..." Nadir laughed, but was interrupted by pained screaming coming from the other side of those double doors.**

**Erik and Andrew instantly ran to the door, trying in vain to get inside.**

" **Was that mine or yours or both?" Erik exclaimed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He thought he was going to go mad with anticipation.**

**More screaming came through the door and Charlotte, Nadir's lover and one of the maids at Blackwood, came rushing out with blood soaked towels.**

" **What is going on in there?" Erik and Andrew demanded and she just shooed them off and went at a fast pace to retrieve clean towels.**

" **That's it, I'm going in. NOW!" Erik said walking back to the double doors, when Charlotte came running in front of him, stacks of fresh towels in her arms.**

" **I don't think so monsieur!" She scolded Erik like a boy who had just eaten a cookie before his supper, " They are fine, please just remain out here and we will let you know when all is finished." Charlotte gave a pleading look to Nadir, who smiled and was about to speak when the head maid called Charlotte.**

" **Charlotte, quick now, it should be any minute." And with that Charlotte slammed the door in both Erik and Andrew's faces, running off to help.**

**Erik and Andrew just looked at the door dumbstruck , and with much agony listened to their wives giving birth to their children. Luckily, little Emma had gone to the neighbors house when they heard what was happening.**

**After about ten minutes there were shrill screams and then eerie silence, then to everyone's delight came a different cry, the first breath of one of the children. Erik and Andrew looked happily at the door, each wondering whose it was and what it was. Then came another of the shrill screams and the little scream afterwards, Erik and Andrew visibly relaxed. Both of their wives had given birth successfully, then to their surprise there came shouting through the doors.**

" **Charlotte, we need more towels. Quickly, there is another!" This time even Nadir's mouth dropped, One of them was having twins!**

**This time, the voice of the girl giving birth was screaming words, not just a long note.**

" **I swear, Erik is going to pay for this, AHHH!" Christine screamed and Erik went red, while Andrew and Nadir laughed at him.**

" **What does she mean?" Erik said nervously to Nadir.**

" **Erik, the women is in labor again, might I add, and she is going to say things she doesn't mean. It's pain induced, besides I heard worse from my wife during her labor. Never knew she could be so foul mouthed." Nadir chuckled, while Erik began pacing again murmuring to himself in awe that he was going to be a father to twins.**

**Five long minutes later there was a another child born, and Erik thought he was going to pass out from all the pent up stress he had been holding.**

**Charlotte came out once more, this time letting the men in, smiling to both of them and Nadir.**

" **Erik!" Christine cried softly, her hair clung to her forehead and shoulders in a sweaty heap. Erik noticed tears shining in the corner of her eyes, and her body glistening from sweat. Then he saw the two bundles in her arms and his whole world was turned upside down.**

**Christine smiled and followed to wear his gaze was resting, the two little bundles of joy sleepily yawning.**

" **We have a beautiful son and a daughter, Erik. We're parents, can you believe it? You're a poppa!" Christine smiled the biggest smile Erik had ever seen, and he in turn wept with joy at her words.**

" **Would you like to hold them?" Christine asked meekly.**

" **How could I refuse." Erik said and took the perfect little bundles into his arms awkwardly at first, then he grew accustomed to it, softly swaying back and forth.**

" **What shall we name them?" Christine asked softly.**

" **I think the name Juliana suits her," Erik said gesturing to the little brown haired baby on his left arm, " It means soft-haired beauty." **

" **That is lovely, Erik. I know the perfect name for our son," Christine said happily.**

" **Pray tell." Erik said raising an eyebrow at her excitement.**

" **Erik." **

" **What?"**

" **Erik." Christine said with a smile to her bewildered husband, " No, our son's name will be after you, Erik."**

**Erik just looked shocked, his mouth hanging open and his eyes showing the love and adoration for his new family.**

" **Really? You want to name him after me? But why?" Erik asked, puzzled.**

" **Because one day he is going to grow up and become a beautiful genius, just like his poppa." Christine said softly, tears escaping her chocolate pools of eyes.**

**Erik handed Juliana and Erik to Charlotte to be clothed, then came and wrapped Christine in a big embrace, crying into her shoulder, he felt as if he was the happiest man alive. **

" **Congratulations, both of you. I can't believe it Christine we are inseparable, first we live together, then I get engage on the day you wed, and now this." Meg said happily, " I couldn't think of a better person, then my sister to share this with." Meg cried and made Christine cry even more.**

**Andrew was in awe with the tiny baby in his arms, it was a beautiful girl with a heart shaped face. He came over to Erik and Christine with their tiny niece in his arms.**

" **She is beautiful." Christine mused.**

" **Yes, she is." Erik said in affirmation**

" **What is her name, Meg?" Christine asked turning her head to look at Meg in the bed next to her.**

" **Annette, after maman's middle name." Meg said, her eyes welling with tears again.**

" **That's suits this one nicely." Erik said, being the first one to speak and he came over and hugged Meg, to everyone's surprise. It wasn't that Erik wasn't affectionate, it was just that he never initiated it, and this made Meg hug him even tighter.**

**After all the congratulations had been said, they all retired for the night. Meg, Andrew, and Annette in the room the delivery took place and Erik and Christine in the nursery that all of the children shared. They all fell asleep immediately, Erik with Juliana, Christine with Erik, Andrew with Annette, and Meg with little Emma. All of them never feeling more happy in their lives, then in that moment

* * *

**

**November of 1880**

" **Hurry up, we're going to be late." Andrew called to Erik who was upstairs helping Erik Jr. into his little tux.**

" **Poppa! We get to stay up late tonight?" Erik Jr asked eagerly, his brown eyes shining pleadingly. **

" **Yes, yes, of course." Erik said tying his son's shoes and giving a cry of triumph as he finished, making his son laugh.**

" **And what is so funny, young man?" Erik said in a mocking manner.**

" **I was just thinking of Uncle Andrew's face when we are late." Erik jr laughed along with his poppa.**

" **Yes, well I do supposed that's a funny sight now isn't it? But no bother, the manager of the opera house can come as late as he wants." Erik said gesturing to himself and they both walked down to where everyone else was.**

**Annette and Juliana both were giggling and talking away. Annette was a short, heart shaped faced girl. Her lovely brown hair swished as she twirled around, and she had her sister and mother's blue eyes. They were intense and rich in color, making her look all the more of a royal princess with her pale skin. She was shy like her mother and loved to dance and write her own little stories of fantasies.**

**Juliana was taller, gaining Erik's height, and had a complete replica of her mother's face and body except she shared Erik's green eyes and chin. She also inherited Erik's stubbornness and outgoing personality, which Christine didn't forget to mention everyday to him. Juliana's voice, already at the age of eight, was as beautiful and heavenly as her mother's.**

**Erik jr, was well, Erik. He was exceptionally tall for his age and had his father's hair, mannerisms, and his genius in all area's at the age of eight. Erik more then often found himself being beaten in chess numerous times by his own eight year old son, still it perplexed and amused him to no end.**

" **Finally, the manager has decided to grace us with his presence." Andrew joked, making all of them laugh.**

" **Come now let's go." Andrew instructed and he ushered both little Emma and Annette out to the carriage, Erik ushering both Juliana and Erik in tow. **

" **Poppa, when will we see Momma and Aunt Meg?" Juliana asked with her wide green eyes.**

" **They are getting ready to preform for us, darling. WE will see them back home when everybody comes back for the party." Erik smiled at the little girl as she started up a conversation with Annette and Emma about tonight.**

" **Make it stop." Erik jr pleaded covering his ears to the girl's chattering as both Andrew and Erik laughed.**

"**We will be at the opera house shortly, Erik, be nice to your sister and Cousins. Now, all of you promise me that you will be good for the gala and the party tonight." Erik said smiling.**

" **Yes, Uncle Erik/Poppa!" They all exclaimed excited as they pulled up in front of Our Lady of Elegance Opera House.**

" **Good, now come I must do managerly things before we sit." Erik said and they all went inside the glorious building, all excited and anxious to see what was in store for them.

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok, guys, review! **


	20. The Gala and Everything After

1

**A/N: Hey everybody! School officially sucks! LOL! Teachers just don't understand that I have story to write and reviewers to placate, lol! Anyway, this chapter is the gala and the party! YAY! Also, there are new characters and some plot leaking through this one! YAY! Plot, I love plot! LOL! Ok, now to my lovely reviewers:**

**Gerardsfuturewife: YAY! New reader! The thing with Meg and Erik in the beginning is supposed to make you wonder wether or not something is going on between them, lol! And I can see that it worked on you, lol! LOL! Review for me!**

**PhantomLover2005: YAY! I know, kids, right? LOL! Review for me!**

**elf of rohan: Thank You! Yeah, the thing with Meg and Christine was interesting. I wanted to get the point across that her and Meg are very close and their children will be too. Sept. 6th! I loath you. LOL! JKJKJK! I need your reviews, lol! I'll just die without them, lol! Review for me, LMAO!**

**LiTTleLoTTe1991: Yeah, Emma is the oldest, but when Juliana was asking Erik those questions they were walking to the carriage that little Emma was already in. Emma will play a bigger part in this chapter, and you will see more of her character. Oh, and Emma is nine. Review for me!**

**Twinkle22: Your wish, is my command! LOL! Review for me!**

**FFAMasquerade2005: Awww, thank you! Oh, and "LMAO" means "Laugh My A$$ Off". LOL! It's just a higher degree of "LOL". I said the same thing to myself when someone first said that to me, lol, so you're not alone. Review for me!**

**NordyGirl: YAY! You love it, you love it! LOL! Now your waiting is over, here is the party chapter! Review for me! **

**EriksIngenue: Yes, I know TWO chapters! LOL! It was amazing, infact I'm still recovering from my shock, lol! Oh, yeah the whole manager thing! Well, during 1872 and 1880, Erik got the managing position at the opera house, and Christine and Meg work there. Christine is the Prima Donna and Meg is the Prima Ballerina! Fitting don't you think? LOL! Now, Andrew and his kids, and Erik and his kids, are on their way to the gala that Christine and Meg are performing in. And this chapter takes off from there, lol! I cannot tell you how glad I am that you liked the wedding night! Lol, I was so worried about it! Thanks a lot for the compliment! I got the babies names. Annette and Juliana Kopajtic, lol! They are a set of girl twins, lol! Oh, and my cousin's name is spelled Giuliana, the authentic Italian spelling. Well, we couldn't have a french couple name there child with an Italian name, lol! Review for me, you always make me feel better, lol!**

**romanticfan: YAY! Another new reader! I'm so glad you think so highly of my story! Keep reviewing for me!**

**Ethalas Tuath'an: YAY! Even more new reviewers! LOL! Thank you so much, your review meant the world to me! Just out of curiosity, how did you come about this fic? Hehehe, I'm nosy, lol! Anyway, keep reviewing for me! **

**Erik: Wait!**

**Me: What?**

**Erik: (Whispers in my ear)**

**Me: Erik was wondering what your name means.**

**Erik: You don't have to make it so obvious, arghh!**

**Me: Get a grip! Lol! **

**Review for me! **

**Stormyrainedoncowgirl: It's ok! I love reviews with more than one word, lol! Awww! You really mean that? How sweet! I feel loved, lol! Your story is awesome too, you know? LOL! Ahhh, it's killing me! What baby name did you use? Grrrr...ok, I'm better, lol! Review for me!**

**ChristianAngel7: YAY! I love new readers! There aren't any words to describe how wonderful it felt for me to read your kind words! Yeah, we both have an Andrew, that's funny, lol! Your story is really, really good, so UPDATE SOON, lol! Review for me!**

**Ok, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's got a lot of humor in it and was a lot of fun to write! On with chapter 20! Never thought I'd make it this far, lol!

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: The Gala and Everything After**

" **Erik, my good man! Come there are some people who are dying to meet you." Richard Courier exclaimed as soon as Erik and everyone else stepped into the grand opera house.**

" **Yes, I can only imagine." Erik muttered causing Andrew and all the children to laugh.**

**Richard was Erik's most prominent patron and also one of the most richest and distinguished bachelors of their small town, Havre De Grace. He practically owned everything in town, including all the women's eyes. He was an older man, yet in good physical condition, a little bit shorter than Erik and tiny fragments of gray peeking out from his brown hair. He had a dazzling smile that made all the women swoon and deep, rich brown eyes so intense you felt like he could see through your very core. He was very intelligent and caring, making Erik like him all the more.**

" **Yes, one moment Richard." Erik said as he bent down to little Emma and Juliana. **

" **I need you two to do me a big favor. Can you help me?" Erik whispered a serious look on his face, making the two eager girls listen attentively. Erik smiled and whispered to them and then sent them running off to their seats, big smiles gracing their innocent features.**

" **Yes, Richard, I believe this was a record. Not even two minutes in the door and you call for me." Erik smirked as Richard laughed heartily and pulled him over to meet a couple of fans and additional, potential patrons. They all congratulated him on such a success, you see he was not only the manager of the opera house, but the opera being performed was of his own creation. He politely said his thank you's and played his role well. Then Richard introduced him to Monsieur Charles Breton.**

" **Ah, M. Breton, this is Erik Von Pierce, our esteemed manager and producer of tonight's opera. Erik, this is Monsieur..." Richard began.**

" **Charles Breton. Yes, I have heard you perform before Monsieur, you have an exceptional talent." Erik smiled wryly at a shocked Richard. **

" **Well, thank you, you are to kind. I am looking forward to tonight's gala, no doubt it will be a tremendous success." Charles smiled.**

" **Thank you." Erik said, looking over his shoulder when Charles and Richard resumed talking.**

" **Yes, please you must attend the after party. We insist." Richard pleaded.**

**Just then Erik turned his attention back to the two men, and a small boy came over to stand next to Charles, looking exactly like his father.**

" **Father, mother says if you are not coming to sit in five minutes she is going to tell grandmama that you haven't been good to her." the little boy said, while all the men laughed.**

" **Yes well, tell mama that grandmama adores me and will never believe her." Charles said to his son, smiling. It was apparent to Erik that him and his wife had a good relationship with one another. The kind that lasts 50 years. Erik thought them to be like Christine and himself; head over heels for each other.**

" **Oh, excuse me monsieurs this is my son, John." Charles beamed with pride, and John said hello to Erik and Richard politely.**

**Just then Erik spotted what he had been waiting for and smiled inwardly to himself. Emma and Juliana were headed straight for them, just as planned.**

" **Uncle Erik! We got lost and now we can't find my Poppa or my sister, or even Erik." Emma exclaimed with Juliana attached to her side in fear. **

" **Well, gentlemen, I believe I must be taking off to assist my Niece and Daughter. I will see you and your family tonight at the after party?" Erik asked quickly.**

" **Yes, we'll be there." **

" **Excellent. Richard, I'll shall see you later." Erik said as took both girls' hands and led them away to their box seats. It wasn't until they were out of sight that they all bursted out laughing.**

**Emma and Juliana truly were little actresses in the making, Erik thought. Especially Emma, she would direct the little plays that all of the children had come up with. Annette would write a new story and then Emma would direct and cast all of the characters. Juliana would always be the main maiden, Erik the gallant hero, Annette the narrator and dancer, and Emma would always be the evil character. **

**Christine, Meg, Andrew, and him always would ask them when their next performance would be and try to spy on their rehearsals, but they all were very secretive about them until it was performed. All of the plays so far had been exceptionally good, for their age and Erik found them quite amusing.**

" **Precisely on time, as always." Erik laughed, hugging both of them and then lead them to their seats where the lights were just dimming. Andrew gave Erik a knowing look as soon as he sat next to him, and Erik just smirked, shrugging his shoulders innocently.**

**The opera was a huge success, receiving three encores and a four minute standing ovation to Erik himself. Christine and Meg were brilliant for the roles, Erik however noted that their tenor needed to be replaced. **

**Lance Dorel, the opera's leading tenor, was an older, crabby, inconsolable man that lacked any type of passion for anything in the world. Erik would have fired him sooner, but no one was good enough to replace him ;until Charles Breton. Erik thought the idea was perfect, that Charles was perfect, and that he would ask him tonight at the party. **

" **I shall see you all back at the manor, remember be good for us, and I think other children will be there too." Erik smiled at all the faces in the carriage.**

" **We'll be good, don't worry Uncle Erik." Emma smiled sweetly at a mocking Erik.**

" **What? I was six and she wouldn't give me my ribbon back, I asked nicely." Emma said playfully.**

" **Of course, it's only natural, for when you ask nicely, to jump on someone. Silly me, what was I thinking?" Erik smirked and little Emma rolled her eyes at her silly uncle. **

" **I will see you soon."**

" **Bye!" All the children called as they took off for the manor, and Erik heard Andrew's mumbled goodbye as he continued to read the playbill.**

**Erik made his way to the backstage area, where it was abnormally abandoned. Everyone was going to his home to celebrate and they had thought to get out as quickly as possible. Everyone except a lovely brunette and blonde, sitting and animatedly talking with one another. **

**Erik went and scooped Christine up into a long kiss and then hugged a smiling Meg.**

" **That good?" Meg asked playfully.**

" **There aren't words to describe it." he replied with a big smile.**

" **We need to hurry, Meg and I need to get ready when we get home, and God only knows who you have there already." Christine joked and all three of them got in their carriage to take them home.**

**When they arrived, the party was in full swing. Everybody was laughing, dancing, and drinking liberally. The creme de la creme of Havre de Grace was present, along with other invited, prestigious guests. Erik made sure that all the guests had no previous contact with Christine, seeing as she was presumed dead in Paris. Luckily, no one in Havre de Grace traveled there much, they thought it dirty and vile. **

**Luck was in their favor, as all three of them slipped in without being noticed and ran up to the bedrooms to change. Meg was the first to join the party in a stunning green satin dress that hung off the shoulders and extra fabric draped down the bodice. She must have been down there twenty minutes before Erik and Christine showed up. Christine came over and grabbed a champagne glass beside a grinning Meg, and downed it in two sips. **

" **Did you have some trouble with your dress, you took forever." Meg smirked.**

**Christine just smiled mischievously and took another champagne glass, when Erik came over to join them. **

**Meg busted out laughing when he reached for a glass as well, causing Erik too jump.**

" **Meg! What is the matter with you?" Erik asked a hysterically laughing Meg and a nervous looking Christine.**

" **What? What is it?" Erik asked nervously, dreading the answer.**

**Meg pointed to Erik's neck, where a red shaded lipstick was imprinted in full view. **

" **I don't think that is your color." Meg laughed, making Erik blush and scowl at an equally amused Christine.**

" **Don't look at me like that, it must have been one of your other lovers. You should tell her to be more careful next time." Christine laughed and laughed along with Meg.**

" **My darling, none of my lovers wear red lip tint. It's a sign of sexual desperation." This time it was Erik laughing along with Meg as Christine scowled.**

" **Care to dance, M. Von Pierce?" Richard asked, coming up to their little group.**

" **Yes, of course Richard, why not make it two?" Christine gracefully took his offered arm and smiled a little too sweetly to Erik. **

" **Hope you like the color red, Richard." Erik called out and laughed as Christine spun around and made a face to Meg and Erik.

* * *

**

**Meanwhile:**

**There were six of them playing hide and go seek: Emma, Erik jr, Annette, Juliana, John Breton, and Christophe Dubois; a boy who had just showed up with his mother. **

" **We'll be it first!" John exclaimed, " Us boys will find all the girls." **

" **Ok, but we can't go upstairs or in the kitchen. We can go outside all the way down to the lake, but no further." Emma said and everyone nodded in agreement. **

**The boys went and counted in the music room while the girls went scampering outside together. **

" **Let's hide in the big bush next to the lake!" Annette said once they were outside, and all the girls went running for the bush.

* * *

**

" **I know exactly where they went, guys." Erik jr said with a smile, " I heard my sister talk about this bush by the lake that they like to pick flowers from, it's big enough for all of them to fit in."**

" **We should scare them, it would be funny." John said and they all took off for the bush with a plan.

* * *

**

" **Where are they? It doesn't take this long." Juliana said anxiously.**

" **Wait! I think I see them. Shhh!" Emma hissed and all the girls covered their giggles.**

" **No, sorry. It was the shadows. Where could they be?"**

" **I don't know, let's go find them." Annette said and all of them got out of the bush and onto the pier. The water lapped against the poles calmly and gleamed in the moonlight. The girls just stood on the edge of the pier and gazed out, not hearing the three shadows creeping up on them.**

" **Ok, let's go find..." Juliana started.**

" **GOT'CHA!" The boys startled them and the next thing they knew, Emma, Juliana, and Annette plunged into the lake, abruptly shattering it's tranquility.**

**The boys just stood dumbfounded at what had happened, they had only meant to scare them, not make them fall into the water.**

**Emma and Annette's heads' had emerged and they were trying to swim to the dock. Erik quickly laid down on his stomach and stretched his hands down to them. **

" **Grab on!" he shouted frantically and hauled Emma up first and then Annette. **

**Erik threw off his cloak and jacket, closing them around the shivering girls, he was amazed that they could swim in such cold waters. **

**Erik jr ordered John to run up to the house to find Erik and tell him what happened. John ran as fast as he could up to all the lights and noise as Erik jr and Christophe frantically searched the water horizon for Juliana. Then Erik heard Annette scream...**

**A ways out into the lake, Juliana was floating face up, her white dress pooling around her. Erik's _(remember right now it is Erik jr.) _blood froze and he couldn't move for the life of him, paralyzed with fear. The next thing he knew Christophe removed his jacket and dived into the lake, swimming as fast as he could to reach her.**

**Erik was paralyzed, watching Christophe swim back to the pier with Juliana, and didn't even remember helping them both out of the water. His sister had a gash on her forehead and she wasn't breathing.**

**Christophe, quickly laid her on her back pushing below her chest and blowing air into her mouth. After three tries Juliana rolled to her side and coughed up water violently and Christophe soothingly rubbed her back as she coughed, pulling his jacket around her.**

**Erik was trying to console Annette and Emma as Christophe took care of Juliana, when Erik (Senior) came running with John down to the pier.**

**He checked Annette, Emma, and Erik to see if they were ok hugging all of them fiercely. Then he looked over and saw his little daughter hugging a little boy he had never seen before, crying and shaking. The little boy just comforted her and rubbed her small shoulders through the jacket for warmth, while he himself was soaking wet; he only cared about her.**

**Erik ran over to Juliana and swept her up in a tight embrace, his eyes turning glassy with unshed tears.**

" **Thank you, thank you." he sobbed to Christophe.**

" **I'm alright poppa, I'm just tired." Juliana said smiling, making Erik smile.**

" **Erik, John. I need you to help Annette, Emma, and this young man to the house. Quickly, before they catch their death out here." Erik said and lead the group with Juliana in his arms.

* * *

**

**LATER:**

" **Thank you. You are my knight in shining armor." Juliana said smiling wryly as she laid in her bed with warm clothes on.**

" **And you m' lady." Christophe smiled back and handed her a butterfly shaped flower.**

**They both hugged and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

" **Goodnight Christophe." Juliana smiled as he was about to close her door.**

" **Goodnight M'lady." He bowed and shut the door with a smile plastered onto his small face.

* * *

**

**A/N: Next chapter will be John going to get Erik and stuff in between Erik taking all the children back to the manor and that last scene! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	21. Dark Secrets

1

**A/N: Hey Everybody! For all of our sakes, I have been persuaded into calling Erik jr by his middle name so we don't get confused. His name is Erik, but everybody will now call him Will, as that is his middle name. Ok, now that that is out of the way, School has been keeping me from updating and I don't like it one bit, grrr. I hope you guys will forgive me, I'm trying so hard not to take so long, but if I know that I'm going to be a while I will post it on my profile page, ok? Good. Now onto my loverly reviewers...**

**Twinkle22: Yes, it will be light and cheerful, for now! LOL (evil laugh). Review for my evil self! **

**NordyGirl: I'm glad you liked the kids. Review for me!**

**ChristianAngel7: YAY! I'm glad you liked it! They are all friends and maybe even something more. (Not saying anything, lol) Review for me!**

**EriksIngenue: At least you started school on the sixth, I started Aug. 29th! ARGHHH! Damn Educational Board, lol! YAY! UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE, lol! Yes, there was quite a scene down by the lake, lol! I'm glad you like Christophe and Juliana, but no one commented on the fact that Christophe showed up with just his mother, lol! Something fishy, huh? LOL! I just thought I'd add that lipstick part spur of the moment, and trust me there will be more of those, even with Nadir and his lover Charlotte, lol! I totally agree with you on the name thing and as you can see, Erik jr is now Will, as that is his middle name. YAY, problem solved! LOL! Review for me!**

**LiTTleLoTTe1991: Sorry! LOL! I know it is a tad confusing with all the kids but trust me it will get easier, lol! I promise, Review for me!**

**FFAMasquerade2005: Glad you liked the chapter! I read your fic and I really liked it so far! I'm sorry I haven't reviewed for you, but school has been hectic and I'm usually banging on my printer to hurry up or I'm going to be late for school, lol! UPDATE SOON! Review for me!**

**Carkeys: YAY! (Happy dance with Erik) New reader! I'm so glad you lik my story, it means so much to me! Review for me!**

**Ethalas Tuath'an: All I can tell you is that the group of friends will begin to get closer as they grow older and Christophe and his mother have a secret, they just don't realize they do, lol! Oh, and Erik said to tell you that your name is interesting nevertheless! Review for me!**

**Ok, now here goes chapter 21!

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Dark Secrets**

" **John! Run and get my father, NOW!" Will commanded and John took off as fast as he could towards the manor.

* * *

**

" **Welcome to Our Lady of Elegance, M. Breton!" Richard congratulated Charles happily, clinking his champagne flute against Charles's.**

" **No, thank you M. Von Pierce and M. Courier." Charles replied and excused himself to tell his wife.**

**Erik looked around and spotted Christine on the other side of the dance floor, happily conversing with Meg and another young women he had never seen before. Erik smiled and started to go over to them when some more fans flocked about him, trying to milk his next production from him.

* * *

**

" **Sophia, why have we not met you before. Meg and I have been looking for someone our own age to talk with, the elder ladies here are a trifling bore." Christine said, while Sophia and Meg both laughed.**

**Sophia was a fairly tall young woman with deep brown hair and eyes. She carried herself gracefully like a dancer and had a bronze complexion. Christine and Meg found out that she was a year older then them and that the dark complexion came from her mother who was Italian. Her smile was dazzling and Christine and Meg couldn't help but notice that the men gawked at her as she floated past them.**

" **My husband brought my son and I out here for some time away from business, yet the day after we got here he left for another business trip." Sophia said.**

**Christine and Meg both picked up on the relief in her tone when she mentioned her husband had left again. Christine looked unintentionally at Sophia's hand and noticed for the first time that her knuckles were scabbed, and on her right cheek her powder was overused, so you could tell it was to cover something up and not for show.**

**Sophia followed Christine's gaze and quickly said it was nothing but her being clumsy one day. Meg and Christine decided not to bring it up again, though both had an idea of what was going on. They were appalled and cursed Sophia's husband for treating her that way.**

" **Sophia, would you like to come over tomorrow and your son can play with our children for a while, as we talk?" Meg offered.**

" **I would love to, I have to admit that I have been lonely here and I'm sure Christophe would be happy to have someone to play with." Sophia exclaimed, elation evident in her voice.**

" **Great, say around noon?" Meg inquired and Sophia nodded in the affirmative. The three girls talked with each other, telling stories, laughing at jokes, discussing the men at the party, and how dashing they were. For anyone that saw them, they would have guessed that the three were the best of long life friends.

* * *

**

" **If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I must attend to something." Erik lied through his teeth as he walked towards the foyer of the ballroom, silently singing in joy to be out of the drab conversation that Andrew so highly enjoyed.**

" **Now, if I were the coat valet, where would I be?" Erik joked to himself, on his way to the coat room to check on Charlotte. The poor woman had been in that small room all night, the least he could do is see if she wanted anything.**

**Erik thought something odd was going on, he could hear muffled sounds and what sounded like struggling in the room. Also the door was shut and he had adamantly wanted it open for the guests to find it easily, which Charlotte so readily agreed.**

**Erik stealthily turned the knob and was about to barge in, when he heard running footsteps coming his way.**

" **M. Von Pierce, M. Von Pierce! Come quick!" A little boy Erik recognized to be John Breton, exclaimed out of breath.**

" **Come quick where?" Erik demanded, abandoning the coat room.**

" **Girls fell in...Juliana..." John said out of breath from running all the way back to the manor at full speed.**

" **What? Fell in what? Spit it out, son! What...Happened?" Erik said rushing over to the John in worry.**

" **Down by the lake monsieur, hurry, it's Juliana!" John exclaimed and both him and Erik set off running through the crowd, out the terrace, past the gardens, and down to the lake as fast as they could. The whole way Erik made John tell him what happened, John tried to explain through wheezed fragments what had happened and Erik became worried sick as he came closer to the lake. He prayed to God that his little girl was safe.**

**Relief assualted his senses as he saw that everybody was well, and told them to get up to the manor to get warm, knowing the danger wasn't completely over yet. There was still a possibility for hypothermia to set in, it was November after all and the water was below freezing.

* * *

**

" **Erik! What in God's name is going on?" Christine asked worried, " Oh my God!" was all she could whisper when she saw the children and Juliana in Erik's arms.**

" **Christine, go get Andrew and Meg." Erik commanded, and Christine ran to fetch them both, relaying what she saw. Terror spread over their faces as Christine explained exactly what she had seen and they were stunned motionless.**

" **Meg, we'll go set warm clothes out and light the fireplace in the guest bedroom. Andrew, go quickly and help Erik bring the children to the guest bedroom, hurry!" Christine said worriedly.**

**Andrew ran down stairs, to see Erik with Juliana in his arms and his own two daughters soaking wet with Will trying to warm them. Along with them were two boys he had never seen before and one of them was soaked as well.**

**They quickly got everyone who had been In the water dried and warm, laughing at what the children were saying.**

**Andrew got asked twice by Annette if they were allowed to play again. Andrew just laughed at what her number one fear was and shook his head that they would be allowed to play.**

**After a while, all the kids were playing together on the bed and Christine, Erik, Andrew, and Meg left to find the parents and start to clear out the party.**

" **I'm glad that everyone is alright. I guess that means we won't be coming over tomorrow, then." Sophia laughed lightly along with Christine and Erik.**

" **Nonsense, they can all play inside tomorrow if they wish. They are not sporting a temperature or anything for that matter." Christine said and they agreed that Sophia and Christophe would come over around four and stay for dinner.**

" **Come along, Christophe." Sophia called gently to her son, as he stepped out of Juliana's room.**

" **I dearsay, those clothes look better on you then M. Von Pierce." Christine joked with Christophe, who was wearing one of Erik's shirts that came downto the floor. She thanked Christophe for rescuing Juliana and gave him a big hug.**

**Erik smiled down at the boy and shook his hand and said thank you, making Christophe smile.**

" **Au revoir, Mme et M. Von Pierce." Christophe said quietly and Erik had a funny notion in the back of his head when he did so. Something in the way he spoke, that Erik couldn't put his finger on, but shrugged it off as he saw both him and Sophia to their carriage.**

**When they were in the carriage, Sophia signed to Christophe that he had been very brave and that she was proud of him.**

**He signed back that he had to save that princess, and that he wished he could save Sophia as well.**

**Sophia cried and hugged Christophe tightly to her, wishing that she could have brought him into a better life.**

" **Christophe, your speech was very good tonight. Your practice has helped a lot." Sophia half signed and half spoke; Christophe just smiled brightly.**

" **We must not tell your poppa about them, you understand?"**

" **I know momma. Don't worry, Poppa won't find out. I won't let it happen." Christophe replied and Sophia gave him a watery smile.**

" **Rest now, we have a big day tomorrow at the Von Pierce's." Sophia said softly and Christophe rested his head on her shoulder.**

**He fell asleep with thoughts of a certain brown, curly haired, green eyed beauty penetrating his dreams.

* * *

**

" **What do you mean she went to the Von Pierce party? I specifically told her not to interact with anyone, the little two timing bitch. Did she see anyone, a lover perhaps? No? Well, at least she is a faithful bitch. Follow her every where and I want a report from you every night, got that? Her and Christophe will have something coming to them if their not careful. Good bye!" the man slammed the phone down and rubbed his temples in aggravation.**

" **Sophia not behaving?" **

" **Does she ever?"**

" **I told you not to kill her parents, I told you she would find out. She is too stubborn for her own good."**

" **It doesn't matter, she couldn't do anything to me. She was pregnant with that twit and I took advantage of it. It's amazing how one changes their opinion when something they hold dear is threatened, is it not Philippe?**

" **Quite, dear brother." Philippe sneered.

* * *

**

**A/N: Review for me! Do YOU knowwho the father is!This is so exciting, lol! I don't know if I like this chapter so review and let me know what you think! oOo what is going to happen next? Time will tell, lol! I know I'm evil, lol! REVIEW ! **


	22. Events of a Coat Room

1

**A/N: Hey Everybody! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't written in a long time, school has been crazy! ARGHH! LOL! I promise that the next update will come much sooner, LOL! As for reviews, I really wanted to get this chapter up so I'm going to do reviews next chapter. I will say in general, thanks to you new readers, you guys are awesome! Next, Christophe is Raoul's son and we will get more into that and the whole "You shouldn't have killed her parents" thing too. I 'm so glad all of you are liking this story so much, it's very touching, thanks guys! Now on with the story. **

**HUGE P.S. This chapter is all about Nadir and Charlotte, I promise we will get into some more plot next time, but I thought this chapter will do justice to the lovers. Warning! If you have not noticed, my rating went up to M and this chapter is another reason why. LOL!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Events of a Coat Room**

**Charlotte had been sitting in that damn coat room almost the whole night. It was boring and mundane to her but at least she could still hear the music from the ballroom. **

**About halfway into counting how many tiles were on the floor, another person walked Charlotte's way, a coat in hand.**

" **Whoo hoo! Another freaking coat." Charlotte thought to herself crudely. She had desperately wanted to see Nadir tonight, but it looked that wasn't going to happen, he was really busy gathering clients for the Opera and such.**

**Charlotte recognized the stranger to be a man, but his face was completely obstructed by a large hat pulled down low, and the lighting wasn't very good, so she couldn't recognize whoever it was.**

**Feeling a little on edge, she cautiously told him his number and got a nod in return. Warily, she went back inside the large coat room, brandished a hangar and hung up the fine coat, all the while feeling like she was being watched. She didn't know how right she was...**

**She turned around and found herself facing a well dressed chest and the door closed. Now she was panicking in her mind, frantic for a way out. She knew this could end very badly if she wasn't smart.**

**The stranger still hadn't said a word or moved, this both perturbed and bothered Charlotte. Who was this man and what the hell did he think he was doing?**

" **Well, have you a problem sir or do you prefer to stand in closed spaces with women and stare?" Charlotte said heatedly, not meaning for the words to come out. She vehemently reproached herself mentally. What the hell was she thinking agonizing this man who could do anything he wished of her.**

" **You my dear are the only woman I know who would no doubt really say that in a situation like yours." the familiar voice laughed. Charlotte was relieved and then furious.**

" **You _sir_ are no gentleman." Charlotte said furiously to the laughing man.**

" **I am as much of a gentleman as you are a lady, that is why we go so well together. Don't you agree?" said a now fully visible Nadir.**

" **That is it nothing for you tonight! I was going to come to you, because I missed you! Can you believe that, that was a total waste of time thinking about you!" said Charlotte, her fury dissipating into a joking manner.**

" **If not tonight, my good lady, then may I, being ever the gentleman, propose...hmmm...now?" Nadir said casually, a big smirk gracing his features.**

" **Certainly not!" Charlotte said and spun around with her back facing him, a small smile on her face that she didn't want him to see.**

**It was silent for a couple of minutes and she thought he had left, just before she was about to turn around a scarf went over her eyes.**

" **What are you..." she was cut off abruptly by a scorching kiss that left her speechless.**

" **Nadir, we cannot do this here of all places, what if people come for their coats and then Erik comes to see what is the matter, do you know how incredibly embarrassing that would be?"**

" **Shhhh, you know you want this just as much as I do, and no one is leaving that party for awhile, I guarantee you." Nadir whispered, letting his hands flutter over her decolletage from behind.**

**Charlotte gasped and felt a warm trickling begin in her belly, she was amazed at what a simple touch from this man could do to her.**

" **I told you." Nadir whispered into her ear, she could hear the smile in his voice.**

**Slowly, Nadir began to unbutton her dress and corset, kissing the pale skin he exposed along the way. He sucked on every sensitive spot she possessed, making her moan pleasurably. **

**Finally, Charlotte was bare as the day she was born, to Nadir's hungry eyes.**

" **You are beautiful Charlotte. Nothing on earth is as exquisite as you right now." Nadir whispered into her ear softly, meaning every word, when an idea struck him.**

**He quickly pulled the blindfold off and took her into his arms, caressing every inch of her.**

" **Will you marry me?" Nadir asked and to Nadir's shock she laughed.**

" **Nadir, darling, I'm naked!" Charlotte laughed and Nadir laughed along with her.**

" **Why, are you saying a man can't propose to a woman who is naked?" he asked feigning shock.**

" **I just find it amusing, that was a good joke." Charlotte laughed and Nadir realized that she hadn't taken him seriously.**

" **Charlotte, ma petite, I'm being serious will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" Nadir said with a serious face, and now Charlotte knew that he was not lying.**

" **Oh dear lord! You're serious, I think I'm going to faint. You truly wish to marry me?" Charlotte asked incredulously.**

" **Yes," Nadir laughed at her reaction.**

" **Oh, yes, yes I'll marry you. God, I love you!" Charlotte exclaimed and kissed him sweetly on the lips.**

**That sweet kiss turned fiery and passionate by the minute. Nadir held her as close to him as possible, kissing with ardent passion, seeking permission to deepen the kiss.**

**Charlotte willingly opened to his tongue and together it did a delightfully sinful tango with hers. **

**With a low growl, Nadir pulled away and began pulling off his clothes as fast as he could, with Charlotte's help. Soon, he was just as bear as she and he pulled her down onto the plush rug for him to see all of her as he wished.**

**He began roaming all over her body with his hands, slowly he tortured her with extreme pleasure. He handled her breasts gently giving each one the same lavishing with his tongue and teeth, causing her to yelp and moan.**

" **I want to know every contour, every line, every slope of your body." Nadir purred into her neck as he made a trail of blazing kisses down to her stomach. **

**At that point he looked up at her with a mischievous look in his eye and slowly brought his hand to her womanhood, never breaking the eye contact. His finger making it's way to her center, causing a wave of pleasure crashing down upon her.**

" **Nadir...please...ah! I need...you now!" Charlotte moaned after she could take no more and he smiled.**

" **All you had to do was ask." and he pulled her up suddenly and pushed her up against the nearest wall.**

**Quickly, she helped guide him into her and gyrated her hips against him, reveling in the sensation of him in her.**

**They started off with a slow tempo, each meeting the other's thrust, and then they couldn't restrain any longer. **

**Charlotte was breathing short breaths in tempo with each thrust, panting and urging him go faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he demanded and the force of his thrusts made her lower back hit the wall in a fast tempo.**

" **Oh, Nadir...a...little faster, I'm almost..." Charlotte gasped out, and moaned loudly into his shoulder to stifle it as she reached her end.**

" **Charlotte!" Nadir moaned loudly as he came to his end, both of them dripping with sweat from their love making.**

" **I love you," Charlotte said and kissed him chastely on the lips.**

**Before Nadir could answer, he caught a glimpse of the door knob turning and quickly covered Charlotte's mouth.**

**After a few seconds of agonizing waiting, they heard a shout coming from down the hall.**

" **M. Von Pierce, M. Von Pierce! Come quick!" a small voice called frantically.**

**With much relief both Charlotte and Nadir heard the intruder retreating down the hall with the small voice, both recognized it as Erik's voice with the small one.**

" **I _told YOU!_" Charlotte said with a wicked smile and poked a finger at his chest accusingly.**

" **Fine, I was wrong, I admit it. You better not get used to this because I'm almost never wrong." Nadir gloated.**

" **I think you should be punished, right now!" Charlotte said with a smirk.**

" **Do with me as you please, dear fiancee." Nadir smiled and both of them snuck up to Nadir's room to celebrate their engagement.

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey! The lovers finally have a chapter all their own, hope you liked it, it was freaking hard to write, lol! Now the next update will be more plot and the lovers will tell everyone about the engagement, YAY! Review for me! Anything that is constructive, appreciative, and even an idea that you might have for the story and I will cherish you all forever, lol! **


	23. A Talk With Erik and Angels

**A/N: Hey Everybody! My Birthday was YESTERDAY! YAY! LOL! Ok, so anyway, I know it's been a while since I've updated, so here you all go! LOL! To my reviewers for the past two chapters…….**

**NordyGirl: Clever, very clever! LOL! I thought that was cute. I'm glad you like my story so much to come up with an update jingle, lol! You're awesome, review for me!**

**PhantomLover2005: Yes it is the infamous, and foppish Raoul! LOL! As for the crush insinuation, I'm not privileged at this time to give any details. All I can say is read, read, read (and review) LOL! Awww, you love it? That's so sweet! Review for me!**

**Twinkle22: You're in shock?**

**Erik: I read about this.**

**Me: Good! Hurry, what do you do?**

**Erik: Ummm…..uhhh….**

**Me: ERIK!**

**Erik: I can't work under pressure!**

**Me: Oh puhlease!**

**Erik: Sorry.**

**Me: You're the Phantom of the Opera for Pete's sakes! **

**Erik: So…what's your point?**

**Me: Arghh!**

**Twinkle: Guys, guys, chill it's just an expression.**

**Erik: I knew it all along!**

**Me: Uh huh, sure!**

**Lol! Thanks so much for your reviews!**

**LiTTleLoTTe1991: Good point, lol! No, remember Emma has blue eyes and Christophe dreamed of a "curly, brown haired, green eyed beauty". I know you'll figure it out, so I'm not going to say who it is. Yeah, it wouldn't be to good if he liked Emma, lol! But then again, Luke loved Leia before he found out it was his sister, so…..lol! Homigosh! I love you for loving my story, lol! Keep reviewing for me!**

**elf of rohan: LOL! I love the enthusiasm. Don't worry about Raoul, he'll get what's coming to him, lol! Keep reviewing, you're great! Keep reviewing for me!**

**FFAMasquerade2005: I know! A closet seemed funny, lol! I'm glad you like my little discussions with Erik, lol! You hit the nail on the head! LOL! Yeah, I do like your story, it's good, you need to update soon! Glad I could make you happy, LOL! Review for me, you're great!**

**Carkeys: Thanks! Review for me!**

**ChristianAngel7: Thank you soooo much! I'm glad you like it so much, review for me!**

**freya orchid: Hey! New readers rock, lol! Thank you, your comments make me feel all warm and fuzzy, lol! Why can't you read the end of chapter 15? Review for me, oh and by the way you get Erik kisses….**

**Erik: (SMOOCH!)**

**freya: Uh….can't think….(drooling)**

**Erik: oOo you are a good kisser, you know I saw an empty closet down the hall….**

**freya: Give me three minutes (running to get ready)**

**Erik: Meet you there (running out behind her)**

**Daae: Oh, great! Christine is going to have a hissy fit! LOL! REVIEW FOR ME!**

**Ethalas Tuath'an: Yes, Raoul is Sophia's husband and Christophe's father. You'll find out more of this soon. Review for me!**

**sunnysweetie: Really? Thanks! You're a new reader too, YAY! You get Erik kisses too!**

**Erik: (SMOOCH!)**

**Sunny: (swoons and faints)**

**Daae: Look at what you did again! If you keep making my readers faint they won't be able to read the chapter.**

**Erik: It's not my fault!**

**Daae; HA! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day, you know Christine is going to let you have it. I don't want to remember what she did to you after that Freya Orchid kiss. (laughs)**

**Erik: (Touches his head and winces)**

**HA, Ha, HA! Review for me and keep reading!**

**XTheXPhantressX: Yep, Raoul is the father, lol! Oh, and "Phantom" by Susan Kay has Nadir in it. Nadir is the Daroga. New reader! LOL, YAY! You get Erik kisses too!**

**Erik: (SMOOCH!)**

**Phantress: (Faints, albeit gracefully, lol)**

**Erik: Awww, man!**

**Daae: Told you, HA!**

**LOL! Review for me!**

**Twinkle22: Glad you liked it! I'm glad that you liked the N/C chapter! Keep reviewing for me!**

**Pertie: I am honored by your review, thank you so much! Your comment went straight to the heart, it made me feel loved, lol! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you keep reading and reviewing for me!**

**Ok, ok, I was backed up with reviews for two chapters and now I'm FREE, lol! YES! Now onto the chapter!**

**P.S. This chapter takes place in the fall of 1882 and the children are 10, besides Emma who is 11.

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: A Talk with Erik and Angels**

"**Erik we've been in here for half an hour, I say we go find them and start over." Christine said in frustration.**

"**My dear, you and I both know our son. Without a doubt he knows where we are, so he's making us wait it out. I should know, I am the boy's father." Erik said proudly.**

"**It's only hide and go seek. You are so stubborn," Christine said and sighed, "You couldn't have picked a more spacious spot to hide in?"**

"**No, it's harder for them to find us in here and I concurred, Mrs. Von Pierce, that we could spend some time…..together." Erik said and although it was pitch black in the closet, Christine swore she could see the smirk on his face.**

"**Mr. Von Pierce! I am appalled that you think that just because I'm your hiding companion I'll give into your demands. I don't think so monsieur." Christine said with just a hint of a smile on her face.**

"**Well, would you rather have succumbed to me in this here linen closet, or the loft above the carriage house?" **

"**You brute of a man!" Christine joked.**

"**I try my hardest Madame."**

"**I will hide with Nadir next time, you just watch me, and if we come out of the closet a little mussed, then….. Well, you're a smart man you can figure it out." Christine teased.**

"**Then you just settled it for me, I must put my mark on you right now, before anybody else can…." Erik whispered in her ear seductively and kissed Christine ardently.**

"**Ok, fine poppa you win. Next time you can't hide with momma!" Will said from the other side of the door.**

**Erik and Christine laughed at their son's comment, coming out of the closet, and walked back down to the parlor.

* * *

**

"**About time you all showed up." Andrew smirked at Erik and Christine's disheveled appearance.**

"**Daddy, be nice, like Momma tells you all the time." Emma said nonchalantly as Andrew turned bright red at everyone.**

"**Whose turn is it?" Meg said, after everybody had ceased their laughing.**

"**It is Christophe and I." Sophia smiled.**

"**Ok, give us two minutes and then come." Andrew said and everyone but Sophia and Christophe left the room; or so they thought.**

**Sophia signed to Christophe that he should take the lower levels and she would take the upper ones. Then afterwards she signed I love you and they both left, leaving Erik stunned in the drapes.**

**After Sophia and Christophe had found everyone but Erik, they all went back to the parlor to think of where he might have hidden.**

**When they walked into the parlor, however, Erik was sitting on a chair facing the window, deep in thought.**

"**Erik?" Christine questioned and went over to him.**

"**I needed a drink," Erik said shortly.**

"**Come along children." Meg, Andrew, and Sophia called as they ushered them out of the room, recognizing that Erik and Christine needed to be alone. Nadir, Charlotte, and Etienne all mumbled about cards and headed towards the billiard room, leaving the couple.**

"**What is wrong, mon Cher?" Christine questioned Erik softly.**

"**Sophia and Christophe, I know something is going on with them, I overheard or rather witnessed some things today that, I believe, they don't want anybody to know." Erik said quietly.**

"**What?" Christine asked warily, their children and them had been friends with Christophe and Sophia for two years now, ever since the gala. Christophe even had a crush on Juliana and vice versa, but only the women knew, they had all laughed at what the men might say. They were like part of the family and Christine didn't think that she could hear that something awful had happened.**

"**Today I saw a large bruise on Sophia's wrists, much the same as that night when you came to Meg and me at the opera house. I believe that is why she never talks of her husband; he is abusive.**

**Christine went rigid, she had had so many nightmares about that night and Erik had always been beside her, but to here any reminder of the incident gave her the chills running down her back. Poor Sophia, she can't believe this was happening to another one of her friends, it was heart wrenching. **

"**And, Christophe is deaf." Erik said even quieter, shocking the hell out of Christine.**

**It didn't matter that he was deaf, they wouldn't treat him any different but she genuinely felt sorry for the both of them and a little upset that Sophia, after two years, couldn't trust them enough to tell them. But then she took a second and realized that Sophia wasn't ashamed of Christophe, she was protecting him and making him stronger to realize that he is no different then anybody else.**

"**Oh, Erik, I can't believe it. It's horrible to know that Sophia and Christophe have to go through this, I know how…how much it scared me with Raoul…" Christine whispered, turning away from Erik so he wouldn't see her tears. She had thought she had overcome the hold that Raoul had on her life, but the truth was that his mark was still there, albeit weak, but still there.**

**Erik saw Christine turn away from him and damned Raoul to hell. It had been ten years since Christine had run away from Raoul and all of the proceedings afterward in their escape from Paris and it still haunted them. **

"**Christine, ma petite, mon ange…." Erik said in his most soothing voice and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace from behind, this made Christine's tears fall even worse.**

"**Erik, I love you so much you can not even imagine, you are my one and only angel, and I'm sorry for everything that I've ever put you through in my naivety, I love you…" Christine wept, **

"**I love you too ma petite and you are wrong you are _my_ saving grace, my angel from heaven. Don't ever forget that I love you." Erik said turning her around in his arms to look into her eyes, and embraced her lovingly, with a sweet lingering kiss.**

"**What are we to do?" Christine said, putting her palms on his chest in a loving gesture. **

"**Confront her when you are alone tomorrow, try and help, no good can come from holding all those emotions inside; I should know…" Erik mused, taking his memories back out of the light and into the dark, back before Christine, when he was beaten in the circus as an early teenager.**

**Christine picked up on his thoughts, the way his jaw tightened and how his grip on her tightened possessively as if he was clinging to her as his only life line. She knew he was thinking of his horrible childhood with the gypsies, and she clung back, letting him know that she was there for him.**

**She ripped off the damned mask and kissed him hard on the lips, bringing him back into his proverbial light. She kissed and caressed both sides of his face, loving him equally and told him words of love into his ear.**

"**Thank you God, for sending me this compassionate and heavenly angel." Erik thought as he held his wife.

* * *

**

**Christophe walked into the music room to find Juliana singing a lullaby to her doll, and sat down quietly to listen. She had the clearest and bell like voice ever, it was hypnotic and drug like; Christophe couldn't get enough.**

**When she finished she turned around smiling, "Hi, Christophe."**

"**Bonjour, Juliana." **

"**Would you like to help me put Isabelle down for a nap? She is very tired." Juliana said sheepishly cradling the beautiful doll in her arms.**

"**Of course," Christophe said quietly, as to not disturb the doll.**

**Juliana beamed at him and they walked hand in hand up the stairs to the playroom, where there was a tiny wooden crib that Erik had made for her dolls, and she gently laid down the doll.**

**Christophe looked down at the tiny doll and found that something was missing. He walked over to the other side of the room and brought back with him a large soft swatch of cloth.**

"**She's cold," He explained as he put the blanket gently on top of the doll.**

**When he looked back up he saw Juliana smiling at him and thought that she must be an angel.**

**He had seen pictures of angels and he thought that she even surpassed them; she was the prettiest girl he had seen besides his momma.**

"**You will make a good poppa. Isabelle said thank you for the blanket." Juliana said quietly, and gave Christophe a kiss on the cheek and her hair ribbon as a thank you.**

**Christophe beamed the whole rest of the day, and kept the hair ribbon in his pocket, checking every couple of minutes to see if it was still there.**

**On the way home, Sophia noticed Christophe was in an unusually happy manner and asked him if he had enjoyed himself today.**

"**Momma, I had the best day. I was kissed by a belle de ange." **


	24. The Dubois'

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for the wait, but I have projects and papers due in every class except for math and with the holidays coming up, I'm so TIRED! LOL! Anyway, hey, can anybody tell me why my stats page has been reset TWICE? I am disappointed, I had almost 9000 hits and now it reset itself to zero and I have like 1282. I promise I will respond to all of your comments next time, but I really wanted to get this out, so here it is chapter number 24, YAY! REVIEW FOR ME!

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: The Dubois'**

"**When do you expect to return?" Christine asked Erik, as he was putting on his cloak and gathering papers.**

"**Andrew and I should be back around dusk, can you ask that dinner be held until then?" Erik asked, "I'm going to need your sweet company after today's work! Richard has been inconsolable these past few weeks on the new opera and I've told that man several times that everything will be alright and…" Christine silenced his babbling with a hard kiss.**

"**Do you really have to go to work today? Andrew will be there." Christine whispered as she ran her hands suggestively up Erik's chest.**

"**Christine, ma petite, if you keep doing that I'm going to lose my mind today, please." Erik hissed as her hands found her way lower on him, as she grinned in triumph.**

"**Very well then, I will hold dinner for you, be gone now, you have much work." Christine teased dramatically.**

"**I love you," Erik said pulling Christine back to him by her waist.**

"**J'taime mon amour," Christine said and kissed him.**

"**Poppa, Poppa!" Juliana exclaimed running towards her parents in her pretty green night gown.**

"**Ma petite!" Erik smiled and called back.**

**Erik's waist was attacked by the small girl's arms and he picked her up.**

"**I'll miss you poppa, give Penelope a kiss and a sugar cube for me?"**

"**Of course, be good for Momma." Erik smiled and Juliana gave him a kiss on his left cheek, took off his mask, gave him a kiss on his right cheek, and gave him a peck on the lips. Erik was grinning from ear to ear and Christine couldn't help but laugh at his expression.**

"**Bye, Poppa!" Juliana called when he let her down and she ran off.**

"**Bye, Poppa!" Will called, giving Erik and big hug.**

"**Au revoir, mon petit. Be good to your sister." And with another kiss to Christine, he strolled out to the carriage where Andrew was waiting, and drove off.

* * *

**

"**Hurry, Christophe will be here soon and you are still in your nightgown!" Christine smiled at her daughter, as she came into the breakfast room.**

**A couple of hours later, all of the children were playing outside with Nadir and Charlotte and Meg had gone into town with Etienne to go shopping. Christine had wanted to go, but Sophia was coming and she wanted to talk with her. **

**They were both sitting in the parlor chatting and Christine kept trying to keep her nerve up to ask Sophia about what was going on.**

"**So, Sophia, where is your husband now?" Christine asked, trying to slide into the particular conversation she wanted. **

"**Oh, ummm…I'm not sure, I lose track. He was traveling all over after he finished in Provence. Even to Rome."**

"**Really?"**

"**Really," Sophia muttered, looking at her wrist regretfully.**

**That was the straw that broke the camel's back, Christine couldn't keep it inside any longer, and she had to ask.**

"**Sophia, I have to ask you something." Christine blurted out.**

"**Yes?" **

**Christine was silent for a minute, "How long?"**

"**How long, what?" Sophia asked, confused. **

"**How long has Christophe been deaf?"**

**Sophia's heart stopped; they knew! "How long have they known?" Sophia's mind screamed.**

"**That's none of your busi…" Sophia said nervously, before she was cut off.**

"**How long have you two been abused? Please, Sophia, I'm only trying to help." Christine pleaded, hoping that she wasn't going to lose Sophia as a friend.**

**Sophia was shaking like a leaf, she didn't know whether to be irate or to feel some comfort in knowing that there was someone who was willing to help.**

**Their skeletons were out of the closet and there was no shoving them back in. **

**After a deafening silence, Sophia began to speak, "I met my husband through my parents, they introduced us at a party," **

"**He would be at the social gatherings my family went to and he would ask me to dance and we would talk." Sophia stopped, all of the memories were flooding back to her, the ballrooms, his hands, his smile, the dresses…**

"**He started to court me and one night we had had too much to drink. There had been a lot of wine and other liquors, to which I'd only had the occasional sip, and we both had glass after glass. That was how Christophe was conceived." **

"**After that, things were different. We hated each other; he accused me of getting with child on purpose, and other ridiculous notions. We would argue and fight all the time, he had a terrible temper. One night we were arguing and he snapped. He…he beat me." Sophia said quietly, trying to fight back the tears.**

"**Why didn't you tell anyone?" Christine asked gently.**

**Sophia stared hard out the window to the side of them and when she turned back to Christine the tear tracks were visible on her cheeks, "I did," she whispered.**

"**I told my parents after it happened, I was afraid that he had hurt the baby, but the doctor said he was fine. They told him that the courtship was over and that he was never to see me again." Sophia said, "I thought he would be glad, but he became furious and possessive of me, when he didn't even love me."**

"**What happened, then?" **

**Sophia paused, her eyes glassy with unshed tears, as she looked at Christine with such sorrow.**

"**He killed them." Sophia finally sobbed hard; she let out all of her emotions and wept for everything.**

**Christine could feel her jaw going slack in shock, her eyes widened, and she felt sick to her stomach.**

"**Sophia, you have to inform the gendarmes, somebody!"**

"**No, no, I can't. You don't understand he knows everyone; he has people who work for him that kill his enemies and snitches. He told me if I ever told that he would come after Christophe, then me. I can't take a chance, please; you have to understand now why I can't tell. It is dangerous even now, for me to be telling you." Sophia said frantically.**

"**Sophia, you have to tell, the man is dangerous. I'm sure if we talked together with the others that we could come up with some way to…"**

"**No, Christine. You can't tell anybody! Not even Erik! If something were to happen to any of you I would die, it would be my fault and I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing that I got more people killed." Sophia cried.**

"**Oh, Sophia…" Christine went over to the chair in which she sat and gave her a big comforting hug.**

"**Please, please promise me you won't tell?" **

**Christine looked at Sophia; eyes red from crying, her hair mussed up, and she knew her decision.**

"**I won't tell anyone, for now. But Sophia, I swear on my family and my father's grave that if anything happens, I'm telling." Christine said, her eyes boring into Sophia's in all seriousness.**

"**Thank you, Christine." Sophia said, hugging her.**

"**I have one more question."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Was Christophe always deaf?" Christine asked.**

"**No," Sophia whispered, "He knows how to speak so well, because I taught him, and he knows what you are saying because he can read your lips. Please, Christophe is a normal child just like any other and I don't want him to be shunned because of his handicap…" Sophia began.**

"**Sophia, we would never do that, Christophe is a very sweet and smart boy who happens to like my daughter." Christine said trying to lighten the mood.**

"**Yes, and she seems to like him back." Sophia laughed with Christine, both of them trying to gain some of the normalcy that their friendship once held.

* * *

**

"**Did you speak with her?" Erik asked, once the children had been put to bed and they were in the privacy of their own bedroom.**

"**Yes, and it seems, you nosy man, that you were wrong." Christine said calmly, calling on her acting skills.**

"**Wrong?" Erik said somewhat shocked.**

"**Yes, wrong. I asked Sophia all about her husband; she even showed me a picture of all three of them vacationing."**

"**When did I become such a good liar?" Christine thought sadly, she hated that she couldn't tell him; they shared everything.**

"**Snap out of it Christine, this is for Sophia and Christophe's sake. This isn't some petty lie." Christine's conscience retorted.**

"**Are you positive?" Erik asked, probing at Christine's restraint. **

"**They are a perfect, loving family." Christine felt nauseous after that lie; the Dubois' were anything but that.**

"**Hmmm, it is strange though how we have never met him and she's never mentioned him." Erik said suspiciously. **

"**Well, she admitted to them having a quarrelsome time before he parted, so that would explain that and as for him coming around, he has only come home twice in the year we have known them, he goes abroad, and the time that he is here, well they want to spend their time…reacquainting." Christine lied.**

"**Yes, well I believe you and I are past due for our reacquaintance." Erik joked and picked Christine up wedding style, laying her down on the bed.**

"**And you might you be monsieur?" Christine asked playfully, a small part of her relieved that Erik didn't go on with his questions.**

"**Oh, excuse my manners mademoiselle, I am M. Von Pierce, and you are?" Erik smiled provocatively as he ran his long, elegant fingers down her body in a very suggestive manner.**

"**Not a Mademoiselle," Christine whispered huskily into his ear and rolled on top of him, capturing his lips in a hard impassioned kiss.**

"**Good, neither am I." Erik growled and flipped her onto her back as Christine laughed at her husband.**

**They spent the night in each other's embrace, and as Erik fell asleep, Christine couldn't help but hold onto him a little tighter; grateful for her sweet husband.

* * *

**

** A/N: Review for me!**


	25. Letters and Newcomers

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know there is absolutely no excuse for my absence, so here is the next chapter! Please, I hope you haven't given up on me, because I write for you guys! hahaha! Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews and thoughts! Now chapter 25...

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Letters and Newcomers**

**"A Mr. and Mrs. Ardemment to see you sir." Etienne announced to Erik, gesturing to a little huddle of people just outside the threshold of the music room.**

**Erik gave Etienne a reproachful stare in response. He had been working on his new opera, and had made it perfectly clear that there were to be no interuptions.**

**"Yes, Etienne, show them in." Erik said through clenched teeth as Etienne just smiled carelessly and ushered the group in. **

**The first person in was a thin, small man. He had light brown hair and moustache that looked out of place against his ghastly white skin. He had a good walk, Erik noticed, showing confidence in his every step and looking Erik straight in the eye. To Erik this was a first and was quite amused.**

**Next, was a petite young women with long, elegant red hair. She had the most striking eyes; they were a bright hazel color. Erik thought this was an odd characteristic for her red hair, but thought it made her have an angelic glow about her. She didn't walk, but floated like a dancer, if she hadn't been wearing such a plain frock, Erik would have taken her for some type of royalty.**

**Lastly, a little girl scampered in. She was the spitting image of her mother, down to the hazel eyes. She scampered in and grabbed the back of her mother's dress out of shyness. Erik had to guess that she was about the same age as the rest of the children.**

**Even though Erik was thrilled with these intriguing people, he had no clue as to why they were there and was growing ever so curious by the moment.**

**"May I help you?" Erik asked.**

**"Are you M. Von Pierce?" the man asked in a surprisingly deep, rich voice.**

**"One of them, yes, I am Erik Von Pierce and the other is Andrew Von Pierce, my brother."**

**"You are in want of a stable man and maid?" the man asked tentively.**

**Erik thought for a moment and remembered that there had been and ad sent out not that long ago for some more help, but he had no idea why, they had enough people to service a circus working for them, "Yes, I suppose so."**

**"Splendid, I am Jean Ardemment and this is my wife, Constance, and my daughter, Carissa. We were hoping that the job position has not been filled yet, we have had prior experience in such household fields and come highly recommended by---"**

**"Very well then, Etienne shall show you your living quarters, the position is now full. anything you need shall be at the request of Etienne, there." Erik said standing up. he acknowledged Constance, who curtsied politely back.**

**"Thank you sir, you don't know how much this means to us." Jean said formally with a grin as big as the country of France on his lips.**

**Little Carissa was hesitant to leave the warm safety of her mother's skirts when her parnets wanted her to say something, but her mother knelt down to her level and whispered in her ear for a moment. a moment later, Carissa smiled and whispered back, all the while looking at Erik.**

**He began to get uneasy at being made a spectacle but wasn't prepared in the least for what the little girl was about to say.**

**"Thank you kind sir, you are a beautiful person." and walked right up to Erik with no fear and kissed him on his good cheek.**

**Erik was shocked; him beautiful to a stranger he had only just met? Is the child blind? He put a hand to his cheek, speechless.**

**Etienne finally broke the silence, by leading them out to see their living quarters, he smiled knowingly to a shocked Erik as he closed the doors and walked out.**

**Erik was shocked, but on top of that he felt like he had to write something, a piece of music for his violin. The little eleven year old girl sparked a fire in him and now it was burning him from inside, threatening to burst out and this time in music.**

**This is how Christine and Nadir found him; his shirtsleeves rolled up, his hair in a desheveled mess, and ink everywhere visible on his hands.**

**Surprisingly, he was better off then the room. The music room floor was littered with sheets of music ; crumpled and flat. you could barely see the floor.**

**Erik didn't even break his stride, he just kept writing notes furiously in pace. After a minute or so, he let out a little sound of triumph and finally engaged his amused guests.**

**"Why did we want to hire another maid, I thought Charlotte had agreed to stay and help us? Today, we had a family come for the job and i gave it to them. They were more then qualified and I said the position was theirs to have." Erik said.**

**When no one responded, he looked up and saw Nadir smiling ear to ear, his chest slightly puffed out in...was that smug pride? Erik knew that expression too well, something was going on.**

**"Erik, my friend..." Nadir said proudly.**

**Erik shook his head, clearly confused when all of a sudden he gained his moment of clarity.**

**"Nadir that is wonderful! Congratulations! When is she expecting? Is she still working in her condition?" Erik said excitedly, looking around as if he would see Charlotte appear somewhere in the room at any second.**

**He couldn't believe it, Charlotte; pregnant!**

**"In December, she's a month past".**

**"That is wonderful Nadir, another winter babe, us women must love the spring time." Christine joked.**

**"I was hoping we could have a small celebration tonight in her honor? We are going to announce it to everyone else then." Nadir asked.**

**"Of course, of course," Christine laughed as Erik fell back onto the music bench in shock.**

**"Wonderful," Nadir said, walking gaily out the door and humming a tune to himself. **

**Christine turned from the door, smiling, and went over to the music bench, sitting herself right next to her husband. Erik looked crest fallen all of the sudden.**

**"Darling?" Christine asked, putting her hand on his thigh.**

**"It's nothing," Erik mumbled pathetically.**

**Christine knew the only time he mumbled was when he was nervous.**

**She laughed, "Erik William, you are no match for female intellect, now come out with it."**

**Again Erik mumbled, putting his head down, finding the persian rug he had seen a million times, extremely fascinating.**

**"Darling what was that? The carpet is being a terrible word hog and it's making me terribly jealous." Christine laughed as Erik looked up at her in all seriousness.**

**"I want another baby," Erik said quietly.**

**"How presumptious of you, mon cher," Christine laughed, "It's not that simple."**

**Christine smiled and Erik's face turned red as a tomatoe. **

**"Is that a blush I see Mr. Von Pierce?" Christine teased, "Well, I don't have an answer for you right this instant and we need to get ready for the party, which leaves such little room in our busy schedule to have a baby today, so will 24 hours suffice?"**

**Christine went to get up and leave when Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. He stroked her glossy curls tenderly as she laid her head on his chest, she smelled so intoxicating to him.**

**"I love you," he whispered softly into her ear.**

**Christine took off the mask and gently cupped both sides of his face, "I love you too".

* * *

**

**"Christophe, hurry or we shall be late for the party." Sophia signed to him when he looked up from the flowers in his hands.**

**"One moment, I forgot Juliana's present," he signed back hastily and ran upstairs as the doorbell rang.**

**Sophia had given the staff the rest of the day off and went to answer the door.**

**"Bonjour, may---" Sophia started, but there was no one there.**

**Looking down, Sophia saw a letter sitting in the middle of the stairs addressed to her in fine penmanship.**

**Picking it up, she quickly shut the door and tore the envelope open, gasping at the first line.**

**_Sophia Dubois,_**

_**Raoul has perished from an unfortunate horse accident. The estate is yours to do with what you would like. In the will, a good portion was set aside for Christophe and you (yes, my brother did have a heart regardless of what srewd things you say), the rest went to me. You are on your own now, if you contact the authorities about prior incidents your funding will be taken away. You will have no contact with me any further. Good bye, Sophia.**_

**_Comte De Changy_**

**Sophia was in shock, Raoul was dead? That meant she and Christophe were free. Free from his cruel tongue and words, free from his horrible presence forever.**

**Sophis didn't know whether to smile joyously or cry from such delerium, she was overwhelmed with mixed emotions. It had been so long since she was able to know the feeling of being free.**

**Christophe cam downstairs and saw his mother reading a letter with one hand over her mouth and tears spilling over her cheeks. He went down to her and signed, "What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing," Sophia choked out, "just a friend I have not seen in a long, long time." She lied.**

**"Ready?" She signed back, after wiping the tears from her face and stuffing the letter in one of the nearest drawers.**

**Christophe had a bad feeling about that letter, he knew his mother well and could tell she was lying. He left her be, however, knowing that she would tell him soon enough, they shared everything.**

**"Yes, I'm ready maman." he signed and went to retireve the gifts.

* * *

**

**Earlier that month...**

**"Brother!" Phillip exclaimed, walking into the dark bedroom, and ripping the curtains open.**

**"Phillip," Raoul growled unceremoniously, "This better be important." Raoul gestured to the lump next to him, no doubt another whore of a woman.**

**"Oh, it is, I assure you." Phillip said grinning like a cat in a canary cage.**

**"The post has arrived and with it..." Phillip slowly raised a cream colored letter with a green wax seal.**

**Raoul shot up from his bed and snatched the letter from Phillip's hands. He quickly tore open the seal and ripped the piece of parchment out.**

**_Vicomte De Changy,_**

_**My mission is complete. Your wife has made new friends here as you know, the Von Pierces. I have done what you asked and included a detailed description of each member of the family, there are eight in total. first there is Andrew Von pierce, but you said not to worry about him. Andrew's wife is a one Megan Giry, blonde, petite, blue eyes...**_

**Raoul's mouth dropped in shock, "He married that slut? She was nothing but a ballet rat, a common street whore. oh well his loss." Raoul thought ruefully and continued reading.**

**_Their children are Annette, age 11, and her sister, Emma, age 12. Next is Erik Von Pierce, Andrew's brother, a strange man with a mask..._**

**Raoul's eyes got as big as saucers, the phantom alive and Andrew's brother? He fell back onto the bed, he couldn't believe that monster was still alive and that Andrew had not told him about him. He could feel his hatred and anger boil underneath his skin, but he continued on.**

**_His wife, Christine, her last name was impossible to find but i did get a tip from a chef that he had seen a bracelet with the name Daae on it on her wrist one day..._**

**He read the passage over again, starting to feel numb with anger. "This must be a mistake, Christine was dead, he had buried her, she was nothing but a rotting corpse. Andrew said..." Raoul stopped in mid thought while reality hit him.**

**He grabbed the empty brandy bottle on his beside table and threw it with all of his might at the wall, startling the sleeping women who then ran out of the bedroom half naked in fear screaming.**

**"I've been made a fool. That bastard! He planned this with the help of that masked abomination. nobody makes a fool out of me. And nobody fucking gets away with it..." Raoul screamed at the top of his lungs like a mad man raving.**

**Phillip just smiled, and took the letter from off the bed.**

**"Raoul, I have a plan..."**

**Raoul looked at Phillip, his eyes glowintg with contempt.**

**"Tell me."

* * *

**

**A/N: Review for me! What is happening? Isn't suspensful, hahaha, I know you guys feel like killing me! Sorry guys, I had to do it. **


	26. Trouble on the Horizon

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know, I'm updating really quick, hahaha. It's amazing! Anyway, thanks for your reviews everyone, but I can always use more. More is good. Hahaha, so tell people about my story, because if they are new readers they get Erik kisses. BTW i think I forgot to give out Erik kisses to a few people from last chapter, if you were one of those people, let me know. Now onto chapter 26...

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: Trouble on the Horizon**

**"Eh hem..." Nadir cleared his throat above all of the talking and clanging of untensils. The bustling room suddenly became eerily quiet, everybody hanging onto Nadir's every word.**

**"Charlotte and i have an announcement to make," Nadir said, grabbing Charlotte's hand and pulling her up next to him.**

**He smiled at his, now blushing, wife and kissed the back of her hand affectionately, "Charlotte is with child!" He said, a smile as big as ever gracing his lips.**

**There was a huge uproar, people getting up and congratulating the couple, wine glasses clinking, and people laughing, carrying on. Now it was a true party. The music started up and everyone got up to socialize or dance; the alcohol flowing freely.**

**Erik had been looking around the whole party for Juliana and hadn't seen her yet; he was beginning to worry. Ever since that lake incident, Erik had been even more cautious with letting Juliana out of his sight.**

**"Cherie," Erik said, coming up behind Christine from out of nowhere, "Have you seen Juliana?"**

**"She told me she was going to the patio for a while." Christine said, turning around to a worried Erik.**

**"She's fine, Erik. That was a long time ago, and an accident, may I remind you," Christine said, reading Erik's exact thoughts, "Go check on her if it will make you feel better, but i just went about ten minutes ago and her and Christophe were sitting right on the patio, laughing." Christine smiled at her endearing husband and gave him a comforting hug.**

**"A cat collar would be ideal," Erik mumbled into Christine's hair.**

**Christine laughed and kissed him, "Hurry, go check on her, so you can come check on me, Monsieur."**

**Erik felt Christine press herself closer to him and smiled suggestively, "Two minutes. I'll meet you in the main foyer and I expect you to have that wrap off." He purred as he left to find Juliana.

* * *

**

**"Christophe, it is beautiful." Juliana gasped at the small box in her hand.**

**Inside the box was a jewel hairpin in the shape of a rose. The color, however, was a bright sapphire, making her hair an even more enticing, rich brown.**

**"I saw it and thought of you immediately." Christophe said, smiling, "Here let me put it in your hair for you."**

**"Thank you, monsieur." Juliana giggled as Christophe came around to the back of her chair, gracefully.**

**As Juliana handed him the pin, their hands touched briefly and Juliana felt a spark in her abdomin. She felt her face became hot and knew she must be blushing. Christophe to had noticed something when they touched, a surging heat went through his hand to the end of his toes. It was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced and was eager to do so again. **

**Ignoring his thoughts, he placed the pin gently in her hair, admiring the way it looked in her rich chestnut hair, "There, it looks even more beautiful on you then in the box."**

**Juliana hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until he spoke, snapping her back from her dreamy state as he came infront of her, "Thank you, so much. But why?" She asked, the curiosity killing her.**

**"Isn't it obvious?" Christophe asked gently, kneeling to the one side of her chair, "I lo---"**

**"Juliana what are you doing out here in the cold?" Will asked, coming up to the pair, "Christophe, why have you brought my little sister out in the bitter cold like this, are you mad?"**

**"Will, you're older then me by five minutes." Juliana said, angry that her brother had interrupted what Christophe was about to say. **

**"Even so, I'm still older and you're not getting any warmer by standing out here arguing with me. Come inside right now." Will said amused.**

**"Will, I will take her in. Let me. Here Juliana, take my jacket, I was an idiot not to give it to you before, I'm sorry." Christophe said, beating himself up mentally for being so naive. **

**"Fine, just get her inside quick before she is frozen." Will said protectively.**

**"William Erik Von Pierce, stop talking to him about me as if I do not exist. I'm standing right next to you, and do not try to patronize me either, I can take care of myself!" Juliana exclaimed, shrugging off Christophes jacket.**

**She almost ran Will down on her way to the door and threw Christophe's jacket at him angrily, "Here since it's so cold." and stalked off back into the party, leaving both guys stunned in her wake.

* * *

**

**Erik was dying with laughter. He had seen Will's jacket disappearing throught the patio doors and followed to the nearby window, he had a great view of the patio from there and watched the whole scene take play.**

**Christophe was about to say something, and from the eager look on Juliana's face, he knew that it must have been important to her. Then Will, interupted.**

**Erik knew that was a bad move, Juliana had her mother's temperment when it came to being interupted. He had done that to Christine on only one occasion, learning right then that you shouldn't mess with her. She had a fit, which now made Erik even more aroused, but then he was actually scared of his wife's wrath. Only two times in his lifetime had that happened: When she had given him their two glorious children. Boy was she mad then, Erik still got scared just thinking about it, maybe more children wasn't such a good idea. And the second time was when he interrupted her important conversation with Meg, about dinner. He had had an argument with her and a pillow thrown at him more then once.**

**Needless to say, Will had no clue what he had just sparked and Erik watched on with much amusement as his two children quarrelled. The piece de resistance was when Juliana threw Christophe's coat back at a stunned Will, leaving both of the boys in shock of what just transpired. Actually Christophe looked amused and...another emotion Erik couldn't put his finger on. Erik turned away from the window satisfied, but perplexed by Christophe, and went to find Christine.

* * *

**

**"Excellent Phillip, it is genius." Raoul exclaimed, as they poured over papers littering their desks.**

**"It is completely fool proof. We just need time and the right men for the job. Revenge is best served cold dear brother. Remember that." Phillip said happily.**

**"So the letter was sent to Sophia?" Raoul asked.**

**"Yes, she should have recieved it by now."**

**"Excellent. I cannot wait until I have those pathetic girls in my control, they will be easy to brake. The men we pick must follow instructions to the 'T'. I can't have any screw ups." Raoul admonished.**

**"Tell me, how do you plan to get the Phantom to comply?" Phillip asked amused at his brother's will power when he wanted something done.**

**"What do all men have, Phillip?" Raoul asked calmly and cooly.**

**"Ummm, a lot of things, Raoul." Phillip said tiredly.**

**"They have weaknesses, Phillip, weaknesses. So we strike at their hearts," Raoul said excitedly.**

**"Yes, but the Phantom?" Phillip said sceptically.**

**"His are just more concealed then the rest of men, but they are there nonetheless." Raoul said, grinning maliciously.**

**"I don't understand? What exactly are his weaknesses?" Phillip asked.**

**"His Wife and Children." Raoul said with contempt, "We will make him suffer by making him watch his wife and daughter suffer. Then when he cracks, we will be in control. We will make him suffer and have him watch me take his family from right under his nose and when it is the right time..."**

**"What? What will you do?" Phillip asked, on the edge of his seat in suspense.**

**"I'm going to..."**

**"Hey boss, there is a mess---" A man from the doorway called into the room.**

**"What have I said about interrupting me when I am having a meeting, Pierre?" Raoul asked cooly.**

**"I just thought, I just..." Pierre stammered in fear.**

**"You thought wrong, you are free to go, Pierre." Raoul said in a surprisingly calm voice.**

**Pierre quickly turned around and started walking out the door when there was a loud bang and he felt a horrible, gut wrenching pain in the middle of his back. Raoul had shot him.**

**"That will teach you to think wrong again, now won't it?" Raoul said disgusted as Pierre slowly slipped into death's cold embrace.

* * *

**

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think. I didn't really like this chapter, but you let me know. Review for me! **


	27. Infatuation

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm early, ha ha ha! So here you go…..

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: Infatuation**

**Will was walking around the stables, thinking about the situation earlier that night with Christophe, his best friend, and his sister. There had to be something there, but for God's sakes they're eleven! **

"**Why did she get so mad at me?" Will asked himself over and over again.**

**Will had seen the looks in their eye; it had been a look of longing and…"OUCH!"**

**Will was so caught up with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the wheel borough sitting right in his path.**

**He leaned on the stable door as he rubbed his shin in pain and heard a strange sound near him.**

**He listened again for it; it seemed to be coming from inside the stables. Will could have sworn it was crying.**

**Cautiously he stepped into the stables to find a lamp burning bright on the ledge with all the buckets and rags, but nobody with it.**

**He heard rustling and a small sob coming from behind him and up in the loft and twirled his body around quickly, "Who's there?" He called up into the darkness with authority.**

**Again he heard a soft rustling and began to search for the ladder up to the loft, but to no avail; it wasn't anywhere to be found.**

"**Who's there?" Will said again, this time with more force.**

"**Me, I'm here." A small response came from the loft as a porcelain face with flaming red hair peeked out from the ledge.**

**Will heard his breath catch, the girl's eyes were stunning, she was stunning. He couldn't stop staring.**

"**How did you get up there?" Will demanded after he put himself back together.**

"**One of those dreadful stable boys dared me to sit up here for five minutes. He said it was haunted, but I knew better so I came up and he took the ladder with him laughing. That…that idiot!" the girl said angrily, "Can you help me down?"**

**Will was still staring at the girl, not noticing the words coming out of her mouth, but more her mouth itself.**

"**Oh, yeah, of course, hold on." Will said, snapping back to reality. He shrugged off his waistcoat and threw it to the side.**

"**You're going to have to drop and hang from the ledge, then I will have something you can stand on from there." Will said, assessing the situation like his father always taught him to do.**

"**Ummm…hang off the ledge? Are you sure there is no other way?" The girl asked nervously.**

"**Well, you could stay up there all night…I'm sorry what's your name?" Will asked.**

"**Carissa," She smiled. She liked this boy, he was funny and sweet…and handsome.**

"**Well, Carissa, you could stay up there until morning?" He said in jest.**

"**Fine, but you'll catch me if I fall, right?" She asked nervously.**

"**Yes, I'm right here." Will said soothingly.**

**Carissa nodded her head and slowly inched her way to the end of the loft. She glanced out over the edge and down to Will before she slowly put her legs over.**

"**Okay, now turn around and hang off the ledge." Will said softly so as not to scare her.**

**Carissa obeyed and turned around cautiously. After an agonizing minute she let herself hang off the ledge.**

"**Ok, good, now hold on, I'm coming to get you." Will said, frantically trying to find something tall enough to stand on to reach her.**

"**Hurry!" Carissa pleaded. Then they both heard it, a loud creak and then a cracking sound. Will could see now that the ledge was rotted out and it wasn't going to hold her weight much longer.**

"**Help!" Carissa shrieked as her left hand fell with a broken section of wood.**

"**Carissa, hold on!" Will yelled and saw that he was going to have to catch her.**

**Carissa's right hand was slipping from the ledge and finally she lost her grip, pummeling towards the ground screaming.**

**Will grunted as he grabbed her, sending both of them to the floor with a thump.**

**All that could be heard was both of their gasping breaths and a whimper from Carissa.**

"**Are you hurt?" Will asked after a couple of minutes, rolling her onto her back.**

"**I think I cut my leg when I was falling." Carissa said, wincing as Will touched the edge of it lightly. It was a nasty gash, but it was considerably better then a broken neck.**

"**Thank you…" Carissa breathed.**

"**It's Will, Will Von Pierce," Will laughed as Carissa's eyes widened considerably.**

"**Oh, Mr. Von Pierce, I…" Carissa started but was quickly silenced by Will's finger on her lips. For some reason she felt butterflies when he did that.**

"**No, I'm Will. Just Will."**

**Carissa smiled warmly, "Well thank you, Just Will."**

"**You're very welcome Carissa," He spoke her name softly, like a fluttering Caress, that did not go unnoticed by her. She got a chill up her spine as she looked at his hands on her leg.**

"**Well, you'll need medical assistance. Let me take you to the manor for the night to be looked at." Will said lifting her into his surprisingly strong arms, carefully.**

"**Oh, no, no, I'll be fine…"Carissa said protesting.**

"**Really? Ok, then. Walk." Will said, setting her back down.**

"**Fine," She said, her pride not backing down. She knew that she had twisted something as well, she could feel the dull ache running through her left leg. However, she got up with great difficulty.**

**She closed her eyes tight in pain as she steadied herself, and to Will's amusement she tried to set her foot forward.**

"**Ok, I've seen enough." Will said scooping her up with his jacket and walked out the barn towards the lit-up manor.**

"**Where are you taking me, I can walk!" Carissa said agitated as she hit Will's chest in a half hearted attempt to get free. The truth was that she felt so good in his arms and never wanted him to leave.**

"**You already had your chance. Just think of this as a free ride." Will smiled at her pouting face, "Don't look so put out, you're the one with the free ride." **

**This earned him a smile and eye roll.**

**Will went right through the patio to its double doors and started to kick then in hopes that some straggler from the party would hear them. No one answered.**

**After a few minutes of waiting, Will realized the only way to get someone's attention was through the big windows in the ballroom.**

"**Where are you going now?" Carissa questioned. But as they neared the illuminated windows she knew.**

"**No, don't you dare!" Carissa hissed as Will laughed merrily, "Will, do not attract attention to us, please!" **

"**All the doors are locked, what would you have me do?" Will asked with a gleam in his eye.**

"**Fine!" Carissa said, she was already shivering from the cold, even though Will's jacket was around her.**

"**Good, now help me get someone's attention quick before we freeze to death." Will laughed and both of them began to yell and Carissa waved her arms.**

"**Wait, this isn't working, put me down." Carissa said after their voices gave out.**

"**Ok, now what?" Will asked after he sat her on the ground.**

"**Now you can go to the front door quickly and knock. Then when you find someone you can come back for me. I'm slowing you down anyway." Carissa said.**

"**Fine, just keep that coat on you or you'll freeze to death before I can get you inside." Will said and ran off to the front of the house.

* * *

**

"**I'm not crazy, that boy had a look and I don't have to prove it to anyone but myself." Erik said defensively as Christine stifled a laugh. **

**He had been trying to convince her now for at least ten minutes that Christophe was looking at Juliana strangely. The problem was that Christophe had been looking at her like that ever since they met and Christine knew, she just delighted in seeing her husband so flustered; it didn't happen to often.**

"**Erik, sweetheart, do you hear yourself? 'He had a look, I just can't place it'. Darling you're just being paranoid." Christine laughed lightly, she didn't think that now was the right time to break the news to him that this little affair had been going on for awhile now. She was saved by a frantic knocking at the door. **

"**Christine stand behind me," He said as he cautiously took the door handle in his hands and opened it as the person was mid-knock.**

"**Will!" Christine and Erik exclaimed as they both looked at their panting son.**

"**Papa, I need you…I need your help, quickly—" Will gasped, but he heard a cry and bolted back to where Carissa was yelling her name.**

"**What is going on?" Christine asked, turning to Erik.**

"**Stay here, I will go find out what is going on. I will tell you as soon as I know." Erik said quickly, running after his son and calling his name.**

**Coming around the manor, he spotted Will kneeling down to a small figure with…red hair. Erik could see clearly, even in the darkness, and he picked up his speed.**

**He came running to them and saw that his son was laughing at a blushing Carissa.**

"**What is going on here?" Erik demanded, looking down at both of them.**

"**I found Carissa, here, in the loft of the stables with no ladder to get down and she was coming down when the wood beneath her hands gave out and I caught her, but she cut her leg and twisted her ankle." Will said quickly, looking down at a blushing Carissa.**

**Erik looked down as well. The poor girl was in a night shift and Will's jacket, shivering to no end, her hair was disheveled and scratches covered her face. Then he finally noticed the big gash on her leg.**

"**Will, run to the house and get my medical supplies set up in the guest room. Quickly now, we need to hurry before an infection sets in." Erik whispered to Will so that the girl wouldn't become frightened.**

"**It's Carissa, isn't it?" Erik asked the girl he had met earlier, who had willingly kissed his cheek and called him a beautiful person.**

"**Yes, Monsieur." She answered, teeth chattering.**

"**You may call me Erik. Carissa, I'm going to take you in the house to get you cleaned up ok?" Erik said, using his silky voice to comfort her while kneeling down to her eye level.**

"**Monsieur…Erik, please I'm fine. I know that I'm able to wALK!" Carissa yelped when Erik touched the skin around the cut.**

"**Did that hurt a lot?" Erik asked knowing she must have had an infection set in, he had only touched the skin very light.**

**Carissa, not being able to swallow her pride, gritted her teeth and shook her head 'no'. Her eyes however gave her away. They began to tear up and she had to turn away from him to keep up the foolish masquerade.**

"**It's ok to need help; you're not a burden to anyone. The truth is, is that I can have your permission to take you to the house get you cleaned up or I take you without permission. I suggest the first one." Erik said in all honesty and she knew it.**

**Carissa looked at him, her beautiful hazel eyes filled with tears, "Yes, it hurts very badly."**

**Erik let a ghost of a smile grace his lips and then picked her up carefully, running back to the manor.**

"**Thank you," She whispered into his chest, making him grin from ear to ear.

* * *

**

**After Erik had attended to Carissa's wound and twisted ankle, he left her sleeping with Will as her bedside vigil. **

**Will had explained to Erik in detail what had happened and now Erik was going to have a long nasty talk with the stable boys tomorrow, he was irate that they would do such a thing.**

**But for now, he wanted to find Christine and go to bed, he was exhausted and it was well into the morning hours.**

**Going down the upstairs hallway, Erik stopped a maid he thought was Greta and asked if she had seen Christine.**

"**Oui, Monsieur. She is in the first guest bedroom on the left from the stairs with Mrs. Dubois." The small maid answered, smiling.**

"**Merci Beaucoup, Mlle." Erik said and turned down the hallway to the bedroom she had indicated.**

**He heard muffled voices and knocked politely on the door.**

"**Just a minute!" Christine called and wrenched the door open, steeped out, and shut it behind her before He got a chance to look inside.**

"**What is going on in there?" Erik questioned skeptically. **

"**Sophia and Christophe will be staying here tonight, "Christine said, expertly dodging the question.**

"**Fine, but whatever for?" Erik asked suspiciously.**

"**Sophia has had too much of our fine wine," Christine said right before there was a loud crash from inside the room.**

"**What the Hell!" Erik exclaimed, trying to get past Christine and into the room.**

"**No, Erik," Christine said, splaying her body across the door, "It's Sophia. She wouldn't want you to see her like this. Please just go and get the children settled and yourself into bed. I'm going to take care of her tonight." Christine said quickly as another thump came through the door. With a quick kiss, she turned around and shut the door behind her, leaving a stunned Erik in her wake.**

"**Women and liquor, Heaven forbid." Erik muttered sulkily as he went to tell everyone to go home.

* * *

**

"**Oh, Sophia, what made you drink so much? It really was foolish of you." Christine said soothingly as she sponged Sophia's brow with a cool rag.**

"**Foolish. You want to know something foolish?" Sophia slurred.**

"**Horses, horses and people are foolish." Sophia rambled.**

"**Oh, good Lord." Christine said.**

**Suddenly, Sophia's playful demeanor disappeared and she started to cry.**

"**What happened Sophia? You are never like this. What has upset you so?" Christine asked again.**

"**He's dead," Sophia whispered and rolled into a ball, "He can't touch me or Christophe again. He's dead and I' m glad."**

"**Who is dead?" Christine asked, already knowing the answer in her gut.**

"**My husband, he's dead…..Raoul De Changy is dead…" **

**Christine went white at the name, she dropped the rag and clutched her hand to her chest, "Sophia, look at me darling. Raoul De Changy was your husband?" **

"**Didn't take last name. Christophe is mine…he can't take him away from me. Raoul is dead." And with that final admonishment Sophia drifted into a drinker's sound slumber.

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave some reviews for me, it keeps me alive, hahaha. **


	28. Plans

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait, it's been a tough month for me…my grandmother was in the hospital for a long time and then passed away…it's been hard. However, this chapter is dedicated to her; she loved my writing and encouraged me to finish this story. Please read and review, I even turned on the ability to except anonymous reviews so….hahaha. For all you in the shadows, come into the light for me, hahaha, I know I'm corny but, who really cares? Hahahaha. On with the chapter……..**

**This chapter is dedicated to **

**Jean Grace Biscoe**

**Oct. 3 1938 - March 21, 2006**

**We love and miss you with all our hearts

* * *

**

**Chapter 28: Plans**

"**Erik!" Christine exclaimed, coming into the darkened bedroom.**

"**What! What is it?" Erik said albeit groggily, snapping out of his sleepy state.**

"**I have to talk to you. Now. It's imp-" Christine said rapidly, jumping onto the bed.**

"**What is going on, Christine?" Erik said, becoming nervous.**

"**Sophia's husband is…was…" She started.**

**Erik visibly relaxed, "A ghost?" He joked unaware of Christine's worrying look, "Because I have not had so much a glance of him since we met Sop-"**

"…**Raoul," Christine finished.**

**The room was deathly silent. All that could be heard was their breathing. Christine watched as Erik's emotions played over his face. He went from confused to astonished to livid all in a minute. That was without a doubt the longest minute of Christine's life.**

"**Erik…Erik I didn't know…Sophia never told me her husband's name when she told me about their disputes." Christine said and then felt like kicking herself, Erik hadn't known about Sophia.**

"**What disputes?" Erik said angrily, "Was Sophia abused? Bon Merde, Christine. You told me they were happy. You lied to me. How could you lie to me, Christine?" Erik was becoming livid and deeply hurt, though he wouldn't admit it now, that his wife felt the need to hide things from him.**

"**Erik, I'm so sorry. Sophia didn't want anyone to know and-"**

"**So that's ok? You knew she had been abused and you never said anything? Mon Merde, Christine!" Erik lashed out.**

"**Don't you dare patronize me. You don't even know anything! I have live with this too long and now I'm here," Christine gestured around her wildly, "trying to talk to you and you keep pushing me away." She retorted back.**

"**I'm pushing you away? Me? You are the one pushing _Me_ away! How long have you known?" He exclaimed climbing off the bed and rising to his full height in front of her.**

**After a pause Christine looked at him in defiance, "It doesn't matter…"**

"**Yes!" She jumped and closed her eyes at his sudden reply, "Yes, it does matter, it does, Christine!"**

"**A couple of months," She said, her eyes still shut. No matter what she said to him, it wouldn't do any good. She had screwed up by not telling someone about Sophia.**

**Erik stared right at her as she opened her eyes and hung his head, shaking it in disbelief. That was too much for Christine to bear, she was breaking inside.**

"**Do you remember what you said to me the night I asked you to be my betrothed?" Erik said painfully quiet, "You said '_No masks between us, no hiding, no lies'_ and I believed you."**

**Christine looked down, tears threatening to overcome her, but she willed them away…at least for the moment.**

"**It was wrong, I know, but what would you have had me do? She asked me…begged me not to tell anyone. She looked so frightened. I didn't know what to do…" **

**Erik opened his mouth to retort back.**

"**No, Erik," She said adamantly, "You had your turn to say something and now it's mine. You haven't even let me explain."**

**Erik didn't respond, he just stared at her coolly and detached, waiting for an explanation. Christine relayed the whole story to him. How Raoul and Sophia met, Christophe's birth, the courtship, how Sophia's parents died, and everything after.**

"**We need to speak to her," Erik said after Christine had relayed everything, keeping up his detached manner. Christine knew he was still hurt.**

"**Yes, of course, but for now she needs her rest," Christine said quietly to Erik's back as he was across the room facing the window overlooking the lake, "I better go and attend to her."**

**Walking past him to get out the door, she thought he would acknowledge her, but he didn't. He kept looking out the window at the rippling lake.**

**Heading back to the guest room she let the tears flow. All of the emotion she had held back now washed over her like a huge sea swell in the mists of a thunderous storm. She knew that she had made a huge mistake and wondered how long it would take for him to forgive her. Then she felt a hand grab her wrist lightly and turned around to see Erik there.**

"**Erik?" Christine whispered; the tear tracks visible on her pale cheeks.**

**He saw the pain and sorrow in her eyes and it was almost too much to bear. He tugged her to him and held onto her tightly, stroking her hair.**

**Christine grabbed onto his shirt and sobbed, "I'm sorry, so sorry…"**

"**Ssshh, mon amour, I know," Erik said quietly, rubbing her back as he walked her back to Sophia's room.

* * *

**

"**Sophia, we are so sorry for…for everything you have been through, I should have told someone…" Christine said as she looked at Erik standing next to her.**

"**Oh, pish posh, I was the one who told you to not tell anyone, if Erik should be angry at anyone, it is me." Sophia said the next morning in the parlor.**

**Christine had told Sophia of last night's events in moderation and they were all, Christine, Erik, and Sophia, discussing what had happened to Sophia.**

"**Sophia, this is going to sound like a strange question, but did he ever mention our names or anything of the sort?" Christine continued.**

"**He knew about Andrew, but that was it…from what I can tell, besides the last name, I can't recall anything else." Sophia said, surprised at the question, "If I may be so bold, why do you ask?"**

**Christine looked at Erik and quickly looked away, not knowing particularly why, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him, lest there be some type of accusation in his stare.**

"**We have a long unpleasant history," Erik said, watching his wife turn away from him and cursed the son of a bitch lying in his grave for still being very much apart of their lives which they had tried so hard to make for themselves and their children. **

"**You _know_ him?" Sophia's eyes got as round as the saucer she was holding, "I thought, I thought you had lived out in the country all your lives?"**

"**No, we only moved here right before you," Erik replied, thinking about everything that had led them to Blackwood Manor, "I'm afraid, Sophia, that we haven't been completely honest with you…" Erik explained, going to Christine and putting his arm around her shoulders.**

"**Raoul and I were childhood sweethearts…" And so it began. Christine reiterated her whole life story: her childhood with that beast, the opera house, their moderated tale of passion and mixed emotions, and everything up to coming to Blackwood Manor.**

"**My, my, that is an incredible tale," Sophia said stunned, "So you are the infamous Phantom? And you, you Christine are dead to Paris? And, and Emma is Raoul's daughter by force?" Sophia was amazed, angry, confused…you name it she felt it.**

"**Could I have some time alone, to think this all over, this is a lot I'm afraid to digest." **

"**Of course, you will keep this discreet, however? You must see how pertinent it is to us that this stays between our family and no one else?" Christine said.**

"**Of course, the same goes for me as well?" Sophia asked.**

"**Absolutely, we'll just leave you to your thoughts. Come join us in the garden when you are through? I have a feeling the sunshine will do us some good." Christine said trying to smile.**

"**Thank you…" Sophia murmured as she watched the couple leave the room, somehow she knew that their friendship had soared to a new level and that things would never be the same again.

* * *

**

**Eight years later:**

"**Do you think they saw us?" Juliana panted to where she thought she saw Emma; it was so dark she could barely see her hand in front of her face.**

"**No, I don't think so, your parents lights aren't on." Emma panted back.**

"**Come on, I want to be the first ones there." Juliana whispered and both of them ran from the bushes they were crouching behind towards the stables. **

**Some panting and 2 sets of wind-burned cheeks later, the two girls came upon the stable doors and anxiously knocked once paused then three times quickly.**

**As the last knock resounded, the doors flew open and they were tugged in quick by Will.**

"**Did anyone see you two?" Will asked after everyone had stopped laughing at the girls' entrance.**

"**Of course not, dear brother. Do you think us that daft?" Juliana teased and went to sit next to Christophe who was already there along with Annette.**

"**So where is the birthday girl?" Emma asked, with a devilish grin on her face.**

"**She's in the back part of the stables. We were waiting until you two got her," Will replied, a grin wider then the sky broke out over his face when he left to go retrieve her.**

"**Hey! How did you get here so fast?" Emma pointed to her sister Annette.**

**Annette smiled, "Benefits of having a first floor bedroom, my darling sister. Besides I came out around one; John wanted me to meet him." Blushing as she finished to a chorus of "uh-oh's" and "ah's".**

**Why didn't he stay?" Juliana asked.**

"**His father, you remember he worked for Uncle Erik at the opera house? Well he had to perform at a neighboring theatre and John snuck away from the after party for a little bit. He said he wanted to come, he said to pay his respects to the birthday girl as well."**

"**And that, we will" Will said smiling while leading a blindfolded Carissa to the middle of the room.**

"**Okay guys, what's going on?" She asked, smiling.**

"**Feeling up for a little game?" Annette grinned.**

"**Truth or dare, Carissa," Juliana said after a couple of minutes of silence and everyone laughed up a storm at the look on Carissa's face; it was an expression of complete delight.**

**After the fun was over, everyone waved and ran back to the manor; except for Will and Carissa.**

"**Happy Birthday, mon amour," He whispered into her ear as they watched the the rest of their friends scatter across the darkened grounds.**

"**Will…we need to talk," Carissa said after they shared a sweet kiss.**

"**What's the matter?"**

**Carissa studied Will for a moment, he was the exact replica of his father. Tall, dark brown hair, intense green eyes, sharp features…he was beautiful. The way she could see the concern for her in his eyes made her melt. She loved this boy…no, nineteen isn't a boy…she loved this man. He was passionate in every aspect, kind with a fierce intelligence and wit. They both had the hardest heads, prideful and stubborn most of the time, but she was the same way and wouldn't take him any other way.**

"**Carissa?" **

"**I love you," She said getting tears in her eyes; she knew she had to get through this no matter what.**

"**Carissa, mon ange, what is troubling you?" Will asked holding her tight to him.**

"**I…Will, I…" She tried, but failed miserably at making a coherent thought. Putting her head down in defeat, she knew all plans to tell him quickly went out the window.**

**Will lifted her chin up gently, and kissed away her tears, "Carissa, it's ok, it's ok to talk to me. I love you,"**

**Building up enough nerve she went on, "Will, remember…remember the night on the other side of the lake?"**

"**Of course," he said smiling, "I could never forget, it was the most incredible music I've ever heard."**

"**How long has it been since then?" Carissa asked, trying not to blush at the comment he made.**

"**Three months, tomorrow," Will said, "Why do you ask?" He was puzzled now.**

"**Will, I'm…with child, about three months," Carissa said, feeling the tears start to come again. Now he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. He would think she was tainted and she didn't know if she was strong enough to hang on without him.**

"**You" Will paused, a look of shock crossing his face, "you're with child?"**

"**I'm so sorry, Will. I'll just go, this is too much of a burden on-" She said, tears running down her cheeks.**

"**Stop," Will commanded softly and grabbed her waist lightly, "What are you apologizing for? Mon amour, you know I love you and this…this is amazing. You're with child, _my _child!" He said excitedly.**

**Carissa was confused, "He wants this child? He wants me?" She was all smiles now, tears flowing out of happiness. She was a hormonal wreck already.**

**Will picked her up and twirled her around, holding her close, "You don't regret this? I mean, what will your family say? We are not in wedlock." She said once he put her down.**

**Will grinned, "Wait here, I have something for you that I was going to give to you on a very special occasion. I think this qualifies, yes?" And he ran up the ladder to the loft.**

**She could hear the hay rustling and then he came back down, brushing off the pieces of straw in his hair and shirt.**

**He came over, grabbed her hand, and got down on one knee, "Will, what are-"**

"**Carissa, I love you with every fiber of my being. I can't, don't, want to live without you and I know if I tried my soul would die. You are my air, Carissa, my love, and my soul mate. I look at my family and see how happy they are that they have their one true love in life with them. My parents, I look at them and envy them, their happiness and I know that deep down I will only be able to attain that happiness with you. Carissa, will you have me and be _my_ angel of music?" He opened his hand and in it sat the most gorgeous yet simple ring she had ever seen. The diamond was flanked by two glistening sapphires and two gleaming pearls set into a gold band, it was breath taking.**

**Carissa was stunned, she couldn't speak, she had never expected this reaction and she loved it. She cried, still not being able to put in words how much she loved this man.**

"**Yes, yes, I will." She finally said and they shared a soft kiss.**

"**Come, you need your sleep in your condition." Will said in a no-arguing tone, and Carissa smiled sweetly. They left the stables into the pale moonlight, hand in hand, without a worry in the world.**

"**It's been eight years, Philippe, eight fucking long years too long." Raoul sneered as their horses galloped into Paris.

* * *

**

"**I have the perfect team and it only took eight years, they'll never suspect anything now, dear brother, will they? Stupid puling fools and their sickening perfect lives, I'll give them hell like they've never experienced. Those whores will be screaming for mercy before I'm even through with them."**

"**You're so Right, brother. My contact says there is a house 40 miles away from Blackwood into the country, it's abandoned and no one ever looks after it. From what he described it sounds like the perfect place we need, it's huge." Philippe explained, excitedly. **

"**Tell the team to get a move on, we're going now," Philippe went to get off his horse, "Oh and Philippe, tell them to be fresh, we're planning tonight and there are to be no room for mistakes. If one person even shuts his eyes for a moment he will suffer greatly from my hands." **

"**I will alert them, but we both know already they won't, they are as faithful to you as the ancient Greeks were to the Gods. Going back to the deal we arranged, I said I would help in anyway possible, but when we get those whores back to the house, I want one." Philippe said, hardly controlling his lust at the mere thought of one of the girls wriggling underneath him, begging him for release.**

"**Consider it done, dear brother, in thanks for what you have done for me all these years." Raoul said thoughtfully.**

"**Excellent, I will alert the team, you may lead us, it's down that road there straight ahead." Philippe smiled wickedly and moved away as Raoul spurred his horse onwards.**

"**Only two more days and victory is ours, brother." Philippe murmured in delight and started barking off orders to the band of men waiting around the tethered horses.

* * *

**

**A/N: So thoughts, comments? Did you like the chapter? Let me know, the next installment should be soon, sorry about the wait again. Hope you continue to R&R for me! Bye! Oh and if you haven't seen V for Vendetta, GO! It is an amazing movie, you won't regret it!**


	29. Remembering

**A/N: Hey everyone! School is getting hectic with it being down to the last couple of weeks, so….after school lets out it will be much easier for me to write. I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but the next one will be really long and I thought that this was a nice ending. I have a new story up! It's called "Knock Three Times" so if any of you are interested, check it out! It's a modern day, very different from GMAGM. Let me know what you think! Enjoy the chapter and review for me!**

**Chapter 29: Remembering **

"**Okay, gentlemen, good work, get some sleep now. We all have to be on our best guard. Are there any questions…concerns…problems?" Philippe asked, waving his pistol around. All the men were like stone statues; they knew if they said anything that they would surely be disposed of.**

**After a period of silence, Philippe smiled coldly, "Excellent."

* * *

**

"**Excellent!" Charlotte exclaimed, "The girls will love the idea of a 'coming out' party. Any party for that matter. But, Friday? We're going to have to get the invit—"**

"**I'm going to get Erik and Andrew to do that," Christine said, crossing out the line which read invitations on her list of to do's. **

"**The girls will need white dresses, its tradition," Charlotte said excitedly, clapping her hands and jotting that down onto her list.**

"**Wait!" Sophia exclaimed, making each of the women stop and look up towards her, "Who has told Erik and Andrew?" a sly smile coming onto her face; knowing they were avoiding that aspect.**

"**Well, no one…yet," Charlotte said, looking on her list at the unchecked spot labeled, "Tell Men"**

"**Not that it matters, they'll agree," Meg said, laughing.**

"**And how do you know this for sure?" Sophia smiled.**

**All the women looked at each other, "We outnumber them," and they all laughed uproariously.**

"**Well, not that I don't want to hang around and chat with you all longer, but I'm going to ask Etienne if he can take me into town to get this stuff." Charlotte said, wiping the tears from her eyes, they had been laughing so hard at some of Meg and Christine's stories.**

"**Yes, I think I too shall go, let you two enter the lion's den a little earlier then planned," Sophia said and left with Charlotte to go find Etienne, both of them laughing.**

"**Might as well," Meg said smiling.**

"**Fine," Christine mock sighed looking at Meg. Both of them jumped up at the same time, giggling, remembering all the times they conspired against the stagehands like this in the Opera house, and started to run for the men's study.**

"**We're so childish!" Meg exclaimed.**

"**I know," And they both laughed harder as they sped up, coming to the big mahogany door at the end of the hallway.**

**They both came to a screeching halt as they reached the door, "I won!" Christine shouted and they both giggled some more.**

"**God help these two if they don't agree." Meg smiled devilishly and they both knocked.**

"**Come in!" Andrew yelled.**

"**No turning back now, the lions are out of their cage." Meg whispered, which made both of them giggle.**

**That was the first thing Erik saw; Christine and Meg's sneaky smiles to each other and their poor ability to hold their laughter. He knew him and Andrew were in for it.**

**Andrew had his head in his hands, not even looking up when the women entered. Today had been horrible; the lead tenor of the Opera house had a throat infection, and was going to be out for at least a month and right in the middle of their running of Faust. Then the second blow was that the tenor's understudy ran off with one of the chorus girls, apparently their families didn't approve of their courting. And then to top it all off, the majority of the wardrobe staff was out with fevers. Needless to say, Erik and Andrew had been practically yelling into phones all day trying to sort out the mess.**

"**Today…has been…in the least—disastrous" Andrew muttered.**

"**I have the strangest feeling that it's about to get worse," Erik said, regarding Christine with an impenetrable stare.**

"**Gentlemen…" Meg started.**

"**Why today of all days? Are you that cruel?" Andrew asked the ceiling, raking his hands through his hair in quick stressful movements. **

"**I'm sorry, were you just talking to the ceiling?" Meg smirked, "As I was saying before I was interrupted, is that we have a business proposition for you two."**

**Erik just sat back in his chair, a knowing smile passing over his face, "Christine?"**

**Christine smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Go on, Meg, tell them."**

"**Yes, Meg. Do tell," Erik said sitting forward on his chair, fixing his stare on her. **

"**We are going to throw a coming out party for the girls!" Meg said excitedly, smiling at Christine.**

"**No, we're not," Andrew said, his mood darkening.**

"**Andrew, really, please, be sensible. It will be a nice time; you gentlemen will get to get some new business for the Opera house and the girls will be so excited to have their own party, and…" Meg said, putting her arm around his tensed shoulders.**

"**No, Meg. I know what these parties are for. No way am I going to have my daughters up for the highest bidder. Do you know sixty year old men come to these to find a wife? It's horrible, I will not subject-" **

"**That is not what these parties are all about. They are about celebrating youth. Yes, a lot of families use them as a way to show off their daughters for marriage and such, but they can also be used to have fun. Trust me, Andrew, they will love it. Besides, they each have their own escort for the evening; they will not be like a piece of meat in the butcher's window." Meg joked, and rubbed his shoulders affectionately.**

"**And I suppose you have your speech for me?" Erik said, looking at Christine, "Well, I'll make it easier for you and just say no. I fully agree with Andrew. I will not have my daughter paraded in front of drooling men." He admonished, crossing his arms in defiance.**

"**Oh, Erik, you are so stubborn. The only way those parties become that is if the parents will it so. Please stop acting like a child. We both came to you two as a courtesy, we are having the party for the girls and I don't care if both of you sulk like wanton children. Come, Meg, we have arraignments to make." Christine exclaimed, getting frustrated.**

**Meg left Andrew's side and walked out, her head hung high as the Queen of France and Christine followed, "By the way, Meg and I have a lot to do before Friday, so we'll be collaborating into the early hours, which means we regretfully inform you that we will be sharing our own room. Goodbye!"**

"**Why is your wife so stubborn?" Erik asked Andrew.**

"**Why is your wife so stubborn?" Andrew asked Erik, "This is ridiculous, they can't have the party without are involvement."**

"**Oh, dear brother, I believe they have more allies then we think. But I do have an idea. Why don't we make the guest list, that way we know what we're dealing with and won't be surprised?" Erik said; looking at the door the women had just walked out of.**

"**I guess; we both know them. They will have that party no matter what. Might as well not be enemies, that can only turn out worse for us." Andrew laughed, "I still have a weird feeling about it though. Maybe it's just because, Emma and Annette are growing up so fast. Juliana too. It's just….I don't want to loose them." **

**Erik was about to reply when there was a rapping at the door, "Come in," he shouted.**

"**Hello Uncle Andrew. Papa, may I speak with you for a minute; privately?" Will asked.**

"**Of course, Will. Andrew…"**

"**I'm going to go straighten out this mess with our…lovely wives," Andrew said, rolling his eyes and left.**

"**Ok, what's going on?" Erik asked, gesturing to the couch and joining him.**

"**It's about Carissa, Papa; you know I care for her deeply. I love her," Will started.**

"**You asked her for her hand." Erik said calmly, "I was just waiting for you to tell me."**

"**How did you know?" Will asked perplexed.**

"**I saw her earlier, a ring on her left hand, the smiles that both of you can't seem to quell," Erik smiled.**

"**Are we that transparent?" Will laughed nervously, part one of his talk was over now he had to start on part two and somehow he didn't think his father was going to be so forgiving on that. **

"**Love can't hide itself, Will. Even when you try your hardest, it always shows. I'm sure you've told her parents?" Will nodded, "Well, now you have to tell your mother. But for now…" Erik smiled and got up.**

"**Congratulations Will. I always knew Carissa would be my daughter-in-law one day." Erik said, hugging his son tightly, happiness and pride for his son filling him to the brim.**

"**Go on, go tell the chef to prepare a special meal, tonight we will feast in your honor." Erik exclaimed, clapping Will on the back.**

**Will smiled and practically ran out of the room. Erik watched and shook his head, smiling at how his son was growing up to be a great young man.**

"**Papa…" Will said, feeling a little guilty about keeping the baby a secret, **

"**Yes?" Erik said, smiling.**

**Will looked at his father, smiling, and couldn't do it yet. He would wait until another time, "Thank you," and walked out to talk to the chef and his fiancé.**

**Erik looked at the door, stunned and deliriously happy, "You're welcome, petit." He whispered and decided that enough work had been done and went out to the lake looking at the sun going down.**

**He sat and thought back to when he met Christine and their incredible journey. He thought back to when Christine was pregnant and made him go get all of the contents of the refrigerator when one of her cravings hit. He remembered how they laughed and laughed when little Juliana and Will refused to walk. He remembered the way Christine looked their wedding night, so beautiful, and knowing she was even more so now. By the time he was done reminiscing, the sun had faded and the moon was rising, and all the stars were twinkling above him.**

"**I'm not a man of God, far from it. But to whoever has been watching over me, thank you. You gave me a second chance when I should have been burning in the depths of hell. I owe you my life, thank you, my friend." Erik said, taking off his mask as a single tear ran down his deformed cheek, "Thank you," he whispered and walked off towards the bright lights of the Manor house and the welcoming arms of his family.

* * *

**

**A/N: R&R for me. Like I said, next chapter will be really long and it will be the party and Raoul and other fun plot things, hahaha. Thank you to all of my reviewers so far, you all are my inspiration! Thanks!**


	30. Gone

A/N: Hey everybody! So, we come to the party and all of it's…catastrophes. Hope you like it, and please review for me. It really carries me through these stories, hahaha. You would not believe the trouble I had getting thischapter up. I've been trying for days without any luck andbeating my head a gainst a wall, and then it worked...that wall knocked some sense into me, hahaha, and that my friends is why youhave a chapter today. I should be updating my other story KTT soon after this, so be on the look out!Without further ado, here is chapter 30…

* * *

Chapter 30: Gone

"No! No, no, no! Not there!" Andrew admonished, "Each bow must be symmetrical to one another!"

For the past 40 minutes, Andrew had been snapping left and right at the decorators, "No! God, am I the only one who has any sense here? You people are decorators, employed to do this for a living, where are your heads for god-sakes!"

"Sir!" The lead decorator yelled back into Andrew's face, aggravated to no end, his face red as a ripe apple, "I can assure you that my team and I are perfectly capable of this job and that you are the only thing stopping us from doing our jobs!"

"What are you saying, monsieur! You dare—" Andrew yelled back.

"What I'm saying—sir—is that you barking at our every move is unwanted, unnecessary, and unproductive! You are the one that employed my services, not the other way around!"

"Why you—" Andrew had had enough. From the moment these…men, even if you can call them that, had came they had desecrated his home, insulted him, and proceeded to tell him what was best for his own home.

"Andrew!" Meg called, coming between the two heated men, Erik coming in close behind her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Erik exclaimed, in his most booming voice.

"Nothing," Andrew said, still staring at the huffing decorator, "nothing at all, come Meg, the guests will be arriving any moment. We wouldn't want them waiting," he said finally breaking eye contact with the man before him and escorted Meg out of the ball room.

Erik looked after them, and turned around to the decorator, "I think your job is finished here, get out of our home; now." He said coolly, towering over the 5'11 decorator. He knew something must have happened to make Andrew so heated, and from the moment they stepped through his door he had a feeling about them he did not like.

"With pleasure! Come on, guys." As he walked right past Erik with his crew, and left.

Erik went to clean up some of the discarded decorating items and fix some of the others, when Christine walked in.

"Where are Jacque and his workers?" Christine asked, puzzled, she had gone to get ready and when she left they were still working.

"They're gone," Erik said, fixing the last bow at the bottom of the grand staircase.

"Oh, well they said…wait, no! Oh, Erik, tell me you didn't?" Christine said

"They were rude, I did not like them, and they fought with Andrew. Of course I did. Don't worry the decorations are fine, Cherie. And we do not even have to pay them." Erik joked.

"I didn't know, they seemed so nice when Meg and I interviewed them," Christine said as she went to him and straightened his slightly crooked cravat.

"Yes, exactly, a little too nice if you ask me," Erik said broodingly.

"Oh, Erik, please," Christine wrapped her arms around his waist lovingly.

"The one man had the nerve to ask if you would be at the party," he looked out above her head at some unknown place on the wall.

"Erik, I love you, I had our children with you, and most importantly…I love you," Christine laughed and kissed his pouted lips, "I would love you more if you could come help me with my dress, though." She joked.

"Fine," he mock huffed and swatted her behind playfully, "Only if it's that stunning blue dress I picked out." And they walked back to their rooms quickly, as the guests began arriving.

* * *

"Whoa!" the carriage driver pulled the reins back hard for the sudden stop. There was a line of men on horses across the length of the road, blocking the rest of the path.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" Jacque said, opening the carriage door and sticking his head out to the sight of a pistol in his face.

"What the—?" Jacque exclaimed.

"Get out of the carriage, and bring your men with you." The man said, waving his pistol.

"S…S…Sure," Jacque stuttered, climbing quickly out of the carriage, followed by his five men.

"Were you or were you not just at the Von Pierce manor?" the man asked.

"Yes, the idiot's manor…we were there, why?" Jacque answered, the other men to fearful to.

"We need you to go back, you will be paid handsomely for your task, I assure you." The man said coolly.

"What task? How much are we speaking of?" Jacque asked, his interest peeked.

The man smiled wickedly and snapped his fingers whereupon each of his men took out a five pound bag of gold, "Does this satisfy your insatiable greed, monsieur?"

Jacque's mouth, along with his men's, was gaping; practically drooling at the thought of having that type of money in their grasps, "What is the task?"

The man laughed, making Jacque doubt for a minute what he was getting himself into; but for just a minute.

* * *

The ballroom was buzzing with excitement, every friend of a friend there; the crème de la crème. And they were all there to witness the young ladies of Blackwood manor present themselves formally into society.

"Nervous?" Juliana asked to a pale looking Carissa.

"Not in the least. Please, Jules you know me." Carissa said with a smile, even though she was feeling sick; and not from the nervousness.

"Are you ok? You don't look it; in fact you look like you're ready to be…" Juliana asked, concerned about her friend, when Carissa stumbled to the corner of the room with a large vase in it and got sick, "Sick."

"I'm fine, really," Carissa said when Juliana came to get her hair out of her face.

"You are not fine, let me fetch my father, he can look at you…" Juliana got up to leave.

"No!" Carissa exclaimed.

"Why in heavens not? You can't go to the party like that; you would have a miserable time. Besides you're sick, and should be in bed…Will would have my head right now if he knew I let his fiancé go to a party sick as a dog… " Juliana ranted as she went to leave again.

"I'm pregnant." It was the only thing to do; to tell the truth. She knew that if Juliana had her mind made up about something she was going to do it, especially when it came to her friends and family.

"What?" Juliana breathed, stopping in her tracks to turn around and look at Carissa.

"I'm pregnant, Jules…Will and I are going to be parents." Carissa said; a smile on her face.

Juliana just stared at her, she couldn't find her voice, "They're going to be parents? I'm going to be an aunt? They didn't tell me?"

"Jules, say something…anything…" Carissa pleaded; the glow now back in her cheeks.

"Does Will know?"

"Of course…"

"Do my parents know?"

"Uh…not exactly…"

"What do you mean by not exactly?"

"Will tried to tell them, but he couldn't. We're going to tell them tonight…after the party." Carissa said, looking right into Juliana's hard gaze.

"Am I the first to know?" Juliana asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes, actually. Congratulations, Jules, you're going to be an aunt." Carissa laughed; she could see that Juliana was happy about that.

"I'm going to be an aunt…oh, Carissa I can't wait. I wonder what papa is going to think about that, huh?" Juliana exclaimed, squealing with Carissa in joyfulness, switching back from her sisterly role.

"Umm, yeah, I'm…I am nervous about that aspect." Carissa laughed along with Juliana.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Come on lets get you cleaned up, we have a party to start." Juliana helped Carissa up and they started getting the finishing touches done to their wardrobe, laughing the whole time.

* * *

"You two look beautiful," Andrew said, coming up to his niece and his soon to be niece in-law, if there ever was such a thing, and gave them each a hug and peck on the cheek.

Carissa went off to find her father, seeing as the fathers escorted the women down the stairs to the waiting arms of their appointed escorts, and Juliana went to find Erik.

She looked around and couldn't find him anywhere where he was supposed to be, "Oh, papa, you are too predictable," Juliana muttered as she went off to his private study, knowing he'd be there.

When she got to the door, she saw it was cracked a bit, and couldn't resist the temptation. He was sitting at his piano, playing…playing like she had never heard him play before. The song started dark and brooding, swirling around her head like a storm cloud that suffocates the sun. Then took a drastic turn, becoming sweet and melancholy crescendoing into semi-exuberance; she could feel each emotion. She could feel the pain, the sorrow, the sweetness, and most of all the passion. When he was done, he just sat there looking at his photographs of her mother and her and her brother. She felt wetness on her cheeks and realized she had been crying, out of joy or sadness, she couldn't tell.

"Papa…" she said timidly, as she walked into his study, quickly drying her tears.

He turned around from the desk and gasped. His little girl, his little Juliana was…was her mother. She was the spitting image of Christine with his eyes mixed in; it was so incredible it choked him up for a minute.

"Mon ange, vous regardez plus beau puis n'importe quel ange dans le ciel. Ils doivent mourir dans leur jalousie, celle il y a un ange sur terre." Erik cooed, bringing her into his warm embrace.

"Papa, pourquoi dites-vous de telles choses ? Vous embellissez. Je ne suis aucun ange." Juliana said, blushing.

"You're my angel, Juliana, never forget that." Erik said, holding her closer.

Juliana parted from Erik, kissed him on his left cheek, took off his mask and kissed him on the right, and then kissed him on the nose like when she was smaller; it brought a smile to his face.

"I believe we are wanted for the party, we better go, we both know how Uncle Andrew gets when things are not done in time." Erik said, still mesmerized by his daughter.

Juliana laughed, "Yes, just like you, papa."

Erik laughed with her, taking her hand and escorting her to the staircase, "Papa, what was that song you just played on the piano?"

"Ah, so someone was listening, I knew I felt something," Erik mused to himself, proud that he still had his wits about him in his older age, "It's called Second Chances,"

"Who wrote it, it is amazing, I've never heard anything like it," Juliana questioned.

"Me, I wrote it when you and Will were born in fact," Erik said quietly, remembering.  
Juliana placed her hand on top of his arm lovingly, "Its beautiful papa, truly beautiful,"

Erik nodded, "So are you," he stated softly as they met up with the rest of the group waiting to descend the stairs to begin the ceremony.

* * *

"May I help you?" Etienne asked the man as he walked into the foyer. He recognized him from earlier, the decorator that Erik and Andrew had gotten into a quarrel with.

"May I help you?" Etienne asked agitated, since the callous man had yet to be responsive…and that he just didn't like him.

"Yes…old man, yes…I left some of my supplies here, found them yet?" Jacque said rudely, eyeing Etienne up in distain.

"Excuse me sir, but anything of yours we would have found would have gone in the garbage…if you would care to look, I shall take you." Etienne said, trying not to chuckle.

Jacque gritted his teeth and gave a phony smile, "Please? Show the way…"

Etienne regarded him again and figured that there was no harm in taking him to the trash, "That's where he belongs anyway," he thought to himself, laughing inside when he felt a blow to his head.

He fell down to the cold marble and the last thing he saw before everything went dark was Jacque dropping a large candlestick, with a large smirk upon his face.

* * *

"So, petite, are you enjoying yourself? Hello Christophe." Christine smiled as Christophe approached her and Juliana with a dressed up Raza.

"Yes, very much so, I can't believe how many people there are. Can you believe it Christophe?" Juliana was beaming, her cheeks flushed with excitement, making her white dress stand out even more.

"Yes, I can believe it. Madame Christine, would you mind if we took Juliana out to the patio for a bit? The moon is beautiful." Christophe asked respectfully.

"What do you think little man? Should I let you guys go?" Christine asked the little 7 year old. He looked just like Nadir, with Charlotte's attitude and thick, unruly hair. He nodded his head vigorously, bringing all of them to laugh.

"Please mama?" Juliana asked, smiling.

"Be back in an hour, or your father will have a fit." Christine laughed as the couple walked gaily towards the hidden patio doors; taking little Raza with them. Now she had to keep looking for Etienne quickly.

It was Erik's birthday soon, and she wanted to surprise him this time without him knowing. Now was the perfect time to talk with Etienne about preparations too, because Erik was with a client that would not stop talking. He kept looking at Christine for her to come over and help him get out of the conversation, but she kept smiling coyly and walking off to find someone to talk with. She was going to get it if the man would ever shut up and let him go.

"Etienne?" Christine called into the foyer, looking around her like she was a spy on the move, "Etienne?" she called a little louder.

"Where is he? He was supposed to take care of the door tonight. He knows I was coming to talk to him tonight, too, he just wouldn't wander off." Christine thought to herself as she walked closer to the front door.

She noticed that the foyer's closet was ajar as she walked by, "Peculiar, Etienne is always so neat," now Christine was getting worried and she opened up the door to see if something was keeping it from closing.

She opened it slowly and covered her mouth in horror, inside was an unconscious Etienne, his arms and ankles tied together, she went to scream when she felt a strong pair of hands cover her mouth and dig something sharp into her neck.

"Scream, and I'll cut your throat, do you hear me?" a man's voice said into her ear. She recognized that accent; it was Jacque! A thousand questions were swirling in her mind, "How? Why?"

"Come on, now, be a good girl and don't fuss or I swear I will cut your throat and you'll never see that freak of a husband or children again." Jacque hissed as he dragged her outside to a waiting carriage; Christine struggling against him the whole time, trying to kick him and scream, which he silenced with a slight cut to the side of her neck.

As soon as the carriage opened, there were three men inside waiting and they grabbed Christine roughly pulling her in with them. The driver sent the horses running as soon as the pass off was made, leaving Jacque to go back inside the house for the next victim.

* * *

"Yes, I see Monsieur. I can assure you all your problems and suggestions will be addressed, come by the opera tomorrow and we can settle this. For now, I must find my daughter, excuse me." Erik said, trying not to sound rude. That man was one of the biggest contributors financially for the opera and he couldn't very well tell him what a bastard he was now could he? Well, he could, but then he would probably have people losing interest in doing business with him and Andrew.

After he was far away from his client, he picked up one of the glasses of wine and walked back through the crowd to the other side of the ballroom. As he was walking through he ran into Christophe.

"Have you seen my daughter?" Erik asked, staring him down and rising to his full height. He liked Christophe, don't be fooled, but he was overprotective over Juliana, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Yes, Monsieur, she is out on the patio with Emma, Annette, and little Raza," Christophe said, standing up straight. He admired Erik a lot and only wished to please him; especially since he was courting his daughter.

Erik looked at him for a long while, regarding him, and finally spoke, "Very well, make sure they are all in before the party ends, I will not have my daughter and nieces and nephew out all night, understand?"

Christophe replied quickly that he would and scampered off to get the drinks he was supposed to retrieve for all of them. Erik looked around for Christine everywhere in the ballroom and couldn't find her. Or Nadir, or Charlotte, or anybody for that matter. Finally, he decided the billiard room must have been their haven, after all it is off of the ballroom and quieter.

"They just leave me hanging dry; and I call them my family?" Erik shook his head as he walked off to find everybody.

* * *

"Can you believe this party? I'm having the time of my life," Annette squealed.

"You're sitting out on the patio, you're not even in the ballroom," Emma said, smiling at her sister's enthusiasm to a party she wasn't even experiencing.

"You're not there either, or have you forgotten. You know Emma; you are getting old…practically ancient by now." Annette smiled and laughed along with Juliana, Carissa, and Raza.

"Very funny, I'm only a year older then you Annette, it doesn't make me ancient." Emma said smiling, "What are you laughing at Raza?"

The little boy was cracking up, "Annette called you ancient," he giggled as all the rest of them followed suit.

"My, my, isn't this the little laugh fest?" A man's voice questioned as five more men surrounded the patio's perimeter, trapping the girls and little Raza.

"Who are you? The party is inside, monsieur," Emma said, taking up her job as the oldest.

"Tsk, tsk, we're not here for the party, little missy…" Jacque sneered.

"Wait a minute, you're one of those decorators, and I saw you when you came in. What are you doing here?" Juliana questioned, having a bad feeling about these men and started to get up, little Raza in her arms, and creep back towards the patio doors.

"Not so fast, mademoiselle…where are you going? The party is right here…" Jacque sneered and snapped his fingers. The men advanced on the girls quickly, they had no chance; they were trapped.

"Come quietly now or we'll be forced to do something you will not like," Jacque said to each of them as they struggled against each of the men holding them hostage; even little Raza was putting up a fight.

"Gag them, I don't want to take a chance…they're mouthy, especially this one," He said, gesturing Juliana, "And hurry…tell your leader my job is done and I want the money fast, like he promised." Jacque said, dismissing them with the wave of his hand.

"Our leader told us to give you this," one of the men said as he grabbed Raza tightly to him with one hand and reached into his coat pocket with the other. Jacque's eyes lit up, eager to get a tiny piece of the gold he was about to earn, when the man pulled out a pistol and shot him before he could react.

The girls looked away, moaning against their gags in protest at the sight before them, Raza keeping his eyes open widely in shock of what had just happened.

"Come on fellas, lets get these trophies to Him quickly," the man who shot Jacque announced, dragging Raza back towards the waiting carriages, the other men following on his heels with the girls. Before the man who had Emma left, he dropped a note on top of Jacque's back, weighed down by his own pistol, where someone was bound to find it and hurriedly dragged Emma towards the carriages like she was a feather.

* * *

"Have any of you traitors seen Christine?" Erik asked the small group which he called family. They had all been laughing since Erik found them "hiding out" in the billiard room.

"Last time I saw her she was talking with Christophe, Juliana, and Raza," Sophia announced, "That must have been close to an hour by now,"

"I'm sure she's just showing some of the client's wives the manor, remember the last social gathering we had here, you went frantic looking for her and she was just showing around those nice ladies…what were their names again?" Charlotte said, looking to Meg.

"Anna, Josephine, and Clarisse," Meg said as Andrew and Nadir started talking to Erik, "Look…Erik, I'm sure she's fine, she's a grown woman. Why don't you sit and have a drink with us and then if she's not back we'll go look for her," Nadir said as Andrew poured him a drink.

"Fine, but only one drink. What kind of hosts are you people anyway?" Erik joked making all of them laugh.

* * *

Christophe had gotten all of the drinks when he saw Will and one of his dad's clients talking rapidly about the last opera next to the table filled with glasses of champagne.

"Everything ok over here? How do you like the party?" Christophe said, coming over to talk for a minute.

"It's great, a very nice time. I'm so glad they invited me, the old bachelor." The man said smiling cheerfully.

"Of course, don't you know about all the women who talk about you at the opera. I think the prima ballerina has eyed you on more then one occasion." Will said grinning, pointing towards the girl who for the past half hour had yet to stop staring at the handsome bachelor, "No doubt, one of those drinks is for my sister, no?" he said as the man walked away to talk with the ballerina.

"Yes, her and Emma and Annette and I are out on the patio with little Raza for a while, if you feel like joining us?" Christophe asked, leaning down to pick up the drinks.

"Maybe in a bit," Will said, "I want to have a word with my father. I think I saw him go into the billiard room not long ago."

"Well, you know where to find us, have fun…but not too much eh?" Christophe joked and strolled back to the patio.

He had some difficulty getting the doors open, but finally managed it, landing awkwardly in the patio from using all weight against the unyielding door, "I have drinks…" he said turning around, but dropped the glasses at the sight before him.

Lying in a pool of blood was a man he had never seen before and all of the girls and Raza were missing. He went over to the man to check for a pulse in vain, but noticed right away the gun and note on top of the man's back. On the front of the parchment, it read in black scrawling ink, "To the Phantom"

* * *

"Ok, now I'm going to go look for her, I don't care who she is showing the manor to! I'm sorry Will, whatever it is it's going to have to wait." Erik exclaimed, just wanting to have his wife by his side and to hold her when Christophe burst into the room.

"M. Erik…M…" He was out of breath from running and dodging all those people between him and the billiard room all the way on the opposite side.

"What is it, Christophe?" Sophia said, concerned at her son's actions, coming to stand with everyone else.

"The girls…Raza…Madame Christine" he panted.

"What! What is going—" Erik yelled.

Christophe shoved the note into Erik's hands, "They're gone! They've been taken!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that, it took me a long time to write, but you would probably understand that better then anyone else, wouldn't you? Hahaha. Review for me! Oh and the feench phrases mean:

1.) My angel, you look more beautiful than any angel in heaven. They must be dying in their jealousy; that there is an angel on earth.

2.) Dad, why do you say such things? You embellish. I'm no angel.


	31. The Price We Pay

A/N: Hey Everybody! I'm back! All I can say is GMAGM is coming to an end and I hope you enjoy the rest. Sit back and relax because here comes the next chapter.

CAUTION: If you are sensitive to situations with rape or suggested rape, I would advise you not to read this.

* * *

Chapter 31: The Price We Pay

"GONE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?!?!" Meg exclaimed fearfully.

"I went to get them drinks and got caught up talking to Will…I went out on the patio and they were…they were…" Christophe stammered in shock.

Erik saw nothing but red, his anger so great he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He looked at the words finely printed on the expensive parchment; _**You're not the only one who can play dead.**_ He panicked, "Christine?!?" and he tore out of the room into the ongoing party followed by shouts of protest from the rest of the family.

His thoughts running wild, "She has to be here. She must be here!"

Erik ran into the foyer to see the front door wide open to the night air, and everything came back at once. Nights at the opera house when Raoul was with Christine, the night on the rooftop, the night Christine came to him with the awful bruises on her wrists, the night Meg revealed Raoul was her rapist, they all flashed through his mind as his rage consumed him, filling him to the brink. He was no longer Erik, he was the Phantom and this time he would not be stopped from killing the vile scum that is De Changy!

Nadir and Andrew came running into the foyer, "Erik! Will found Etienne tied up; he said that the decorator had kidnapped Christine, what is going on? What did that letter say?" Andrew asked frustrated.

When Erik didn't answer, Andrew walked away, frustrated at his brother's unwillingness to talk to him. Nadir, however, walked up to him, recognizing all to well what was happening. He recognized that murderous look in Erik's eyes, "Erik…Erik, I know that look my friend, please tell us what's going on. They have our children, and Christine, we can help."

A moment of silence passed, stretching between the three men, "De Changy, he's alive. He has them." Erik growled, "And he's close by, he wants to taunt us, he wouldn't go far."

Andrew's eyes widened in fear, "Erik, he'll find out about Emma, we have to go quickly before anything happens!"

"CARISSA!!" All three men looked up startled as Will came running into the foyer panicked, "I can't find her, I can't find her! I told her to lie down and rest, she wasn't feeling well, she's not there!" Will was now on the verge of tears, "Where is she?!?!"

Meg, Sophia, Charlotte, Etienne, and Christophe came running into the foyer behind Will. Meg tried to make eye contact with Erik to see what was going on, but he just stared back stony faced, not giving anything away.

"What is going on Erik?" Meg asked, worry written all over her face, pleading with him to tell her.

"Carissa is missing" Andrew told her, looking haggard by the second.

Christophe went over to his friend and grabbed his shoulder, "Will, when I left…when I went to get drinks, Carissa was…Carissa was with them outside," he said softly.

"No! No! No, this can't be happening! I told her to rest. God, she's so stubborn! If something happens to her I don't know what I'll do!" Will cried, "Papa, we have to go now!"

"Will, you are staying here with aunt Meg and Sophia," Erik said, finally shaken out of his silence by his son's statement, "This is no time to be foolish! You and Christophe stay here, that's an order!" Erik yelled.

"We have to go, we have to help!"

"You dare defy me, Will?!?! They already have the rest of the family; I don't need to lose you too!" Erik raged.

"That's ridiculous! Papa, I _must_ go! Carissa is…" Will yelled back, shrugging Christophe's hands from his shoulders.

"You are to stay here! That's an order!"

"SHE'S WITH CHILD!"

The room was silent, everybody had stopped, shocked to the core, including Erik.

"She's with child, Papa…" Will said quietly this time, his worry thick with his every word.

"Mon Dieu, Erik we must not wait any longer, let the boys come, we'll need all the help we can get," Nadir said trying to break up the shock.

Erik walked up to his son, looking at him eye to eye, "Do you love her?"

"With my entire being, Papa," Will said in all seriousness looking right into Erik's penetrating gaze.

Erik looked deep into his son's eyes and found his conviction, Will's love for Carissa radiated off of his every pore. It startled Erik as he looked at his son; it was like looking into a mirror. The intensity of Will's love for Carissa could have been his own intensity for Christine. Erik had made up his mind, there would be no stopping Will from going, he was too much like himself.

"Papa?" Will asked, breaking Erik's thoughts.

"He'll be close, so we're going to check the abandoned manors close by. We'll go to the old Williams manor nearby first. Quickly, Christophe, Will, go fetch horses." Erik barked, his fear and anger burning after the reminder that De Changy still had his family and he was doing nothing about it.

"Thank you, Papa." Will said and went with Christophe to get the horses.

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…now I thought your freak of a husband would have been smarter than this."

Christine gritted her teeth at the sound of a voice she had wished she'd never heard again, "He's not a freak, Raoul, you should know that because you're one of them." Christine said coolly, refusing to even look at him.

Raoul chuckled, "So I am, eh, so I am. Did you hear that gentlemen? I'm a freak," the two other men on either side of Christine chuckled along with him.

"Well, at least I've got the girl, huh? Not so bad after all." Raoul smiled devilishly and let his foot slide up Christine's leg, suggestively. She felt so sick she could vomit.

The carriage came to a stop, after it seemed like hours and the two men got out of the carriage, leaving just Raoul and Christine.

"Tell me something Christine. How can you stand that monster touching you? Doesn't it make you crawl? He must be great at making love to you otherwise—" Raoul's smirk was slapped off his face by an irate Christine.

"Don't you ever speak of my husband again you bastard!" Christine raged as the doors opened and she was pulled out by the two other men, taking her inside. She was still yelling as the two men took her inside the rundown mansion.

Raoul touched his jaw lightly, wincing in pain and steeled himself as he got out of the carriage and stalked inside the manor.

"Put me down!" Christine yelled at the man who had her over his shoulder, her tiny fists doing nothing to the massive man.

"Aunt Christine?" A little voice asked from the dark corner of the filthy room as the man left and locked the door behind him.

Little Raza came out of the shadows and ran to his aunt, attaching himself to her waist, "Oh, little one," Christine cooed as she soothed a sobbing Raza, her hand stroking his hair in tenderness.

"Everything is okay, little one. It's alright," Christine said sinking down on the floor with Raza still clinging to her, two tears sliding down her face, trying her hardest to believe her own words.

* * *

"Emma! Emma...what's going on?!?" Annette exclaimed fearfully.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait. There's nothing else we can do…" Emma said, trying to keep herself calm.

"Where are we?" Annette said, talking to herself, walking around the dark room, looking for some type of escape route.

"I don't know," Emma whispered, her resolve breaking a little, desperation seeping in.

Annette got close to the door, and as soon as her fingertips brushed it, the door was thrown open, bright light spilling into the tiny room, with a hulking figure in the doorway.

"You there!" the man growled, pointing at Emma to come.

"What if I said no?" Emma retorted defiantly.

Annette turned back to look at her sister, pleading with her to be smart.

"I would advise you to change your mind, or your consequences will be great," the man threatened.

Emma sat as still as a rock, unyielding and looked at the man with a look full of contempt.

"Why, you little brat!" the man mused and then stalked towards Emma, as Annette tried to stop him in vain. He grabbed Emma forcefully by the arm and wrenched her upward.

"Annette, run! Run, Annette! Go!" Emma yelled, cringing in pain.

Annette hesitated, wanting to go to her sister, to help her, "Annette, GO! NOW!" Emma screamed and Annette was off running down the unfamiliar hallway.

Annette panted, becoming frantic when she could not find her way to the front door. She ran harder than ever, her hair coming loose from her chignon, spilling down her back, she turned her head to see id she could see some sort of window or door. She could see something and ran off down the hallway, a window shining at the end.

She ran harder than ever, "Almost there, Emma," she thought to herself when she collided into something firm. She fell back with a thud, a little dazed from the collision.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" An older man looked down at Annette with glittering eyes.

Annette had a bad feeling about this man, he seemed to be leering at her, his eyes staring intently at places that only a lover should.

"Trying to escape are we? How rude, we haven't been acquainted yet." The man said sweetly, coming towards her, making Annette's stomach drop from sheer panic.

"I'm Philippe De Changy," he smoothly, still coming towards Annette as she crawled away from him, "And you must be Annette Von Pierce, no?"

"Such beauty," Annette felt her back hit a wall and she silently screamed inside, knowing she had been cornered, "Such…" Philippe wickedly smiled as he trailed his hand down her cheek and to her neck, "softness."

Annette shuddered and tore her head away from his hand in disgust. Philippe chuckled and stood back against the opposite wall, smiling at Annette suggestively.

"I can run now," Annette thought to herself, he had left the hallway wide open and she was sure she could out run him, "Ok Annette, 1…2…3! Now!"

Annette shot up and bolted down the hallway, hearing Philippe behind her as she darted into an empty room. Annette looked behind her, hoping for a window of something, but she was in some sitting room and there was nothing to be found except a couple couches and a few dusty tables. She gasped as she heard the door open and saw him step in.

Philippe smirked at the panicked Annette, as she ran around the room looking for salvation, and he came up behind her, "There's no where to run, Cherie. It's just…" he put his hands on her shoulders, letting them slide down her arms, "us…" Annette cringed as if she's been burned by his touch, "now."

Philippe grabbed her by the hips, pulling her flush to himself, burying his face into her neck and hair. Annette cried out in protest, kicking and fighting to make him let her go, but it was all in vain. He was too big a match for her and he overpowered her.

He growled with lust when she kept pressing back against him in her futile attempt to escape and he ripped one sleeve of her dress, exposing her shoulder and collarbone. Annette screamed at the top of her lungs for help, fearing what he would do next, her tears started to flow. He ripped the bottom of her dress, so that it now stopped above the knee, tattered and torn. His hands went up and down her legs. She tried to kick him, but he slapped her hard in the face, causing Annette to see spots and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, a huge red spot forming on her cheek.

She kept kicking and trying to scratch him, but she only managed to make herself fall to the floor where Philippe straddled her, pinning her hands to the floor, "No, no, no! Please, no!" Annette yelled as he ripped her dress down the middle, exposing her corset and chemise.

"So beautiful, so pure," he moaned, lavishing her skin with his hands making Annette's skin crawl and her screams more urgent.

"Get off of me!" Annette screamed, as Philippe tried to rip the corset down the front, he only succeeded in ripping half of it before they were interrupted.

"Boss, I'm having trouble with the red head, she's half way to the door by now," a man said coming into the room, not looking at Annette.

"You can't take care of anything can you?!!? She's a fucking 100 lb girl for God Sakes!" Philippe yelled getting off of Annette and she backed her way into a corner, curled up in a fetal position to keep Philippe away from her exposed body.

Philippe was still yelling as he slapped the guy in the back of the head and went out of the room with him. Annette tried to stop crying as he left…and then she saw it. Philippe and the man had left the door open in their rush to leave.

Annette couldn't believe her eyes, she quickly got up and ran over to the door, peeking out she couldn't see anyone in the hallway and there was a window open at the end of the hall, if only she could make it.

She steeled herself and willed her tears to stop long enough to bolt out of the room and to the window. She quickly hoisted herself up and out of the window and ran. She ran blindly into the night. Her tears began again when she was far enough away from the manor to stop. She told herself that she needed to get help somehow and willed herself to keep running, she needed to save them.

Finally after what seemed like days, Annette saw a light up in the field before her, she yelled and saw the light come closer and closer until finally she had met up with it in the center of the field only for the light to take form of a boy no older than 18 with kind blue eyes looking down at her with tenderness and concern and worry. It was all too much for Annette to handle and she fainted right before him, but not before the boy caught her gently. The last thing Annette remembered was the warm safe feeling enveloping her and a soothing swaying movement like she was flying, flying away from all of the bad things that had just happened, from everything.

* * *

"There's light, "Andrew pointed out quietly, as the five men rode up to the woods behind the old Williams manor, "No one has lived there for fifty years, they have to be here," Andrew said quickly, looking to Erik and Nadir.

"We can't just barge in, look, there are guards, and sure to be guards on the front side too, we have to split up and find our way in through different directions," Nadir whispered

"Nadir take Christophe with you, Andrew take Will, I'll go alone," Erik said firmly, not even Will questioned him. He told the two pairs to go and watched them leave his sight before he left himself, towards the noises coming from the garden.

"I say we go through the open window, no one's around and we'll tether the horses here to the trees out of sight, it's perfect," Christophe argued quietly.

"Fine, we're getting nowhere arguing, I'll go first and then signal you that everything is clear," Nadir said, and made his way towards the window, and at one point completely vanished from view. Christophe had the feeling he had done something like this before.

Nadir hoisted himself into the window into a dark room, covered with dust and grime from age, looked around and satisfied himself that no one was there and called Christophe to come.

"Hear anything?" Christophe asked after he had gracefully hoisted himself into the room.

"Nothing yet," Nadir sighed, shaking his head, "Come on, lets go."

Christophe and Nadir set off working their way through the dark dirty room, when they heard a loud thud as if someone had fallen; they both jumped at the sound and looked at each other for an explanation.

A little voice began to yell at itself, and Nadir and Christophe's eyes went wide in acknowledgement. Nadir ran to the area where the sound came from, it was a door barely distinguished from the rest of the grime, with a table up against it. Nadir and Christophe quickly and quietly moved the table so as not to make a sound.

Again, Nadir and Christophe heard the voice and threw open the door, "Raza!" Nadir whispered urgently.

The little voice stopped and then timidly asked, "Papa?"

"Yes! Yes, petit, its papa," Nadir said quietly with unadulterated joy, as his little boy came out from the shadows.

"Papa!" Raza cried as he ran to Nadir and buried his face into Nadir's coat, "They took Aunt Christine from me!" he cried as Nadir tried to shush him.

"Who took her away from you?" Christophe asked, making himself known to the little boy.

"Two men, they were big and they took her from me, she said to be good and I kept trying to find a way out, and then you came," Little Raza recalled hesitantly.

"You've been very brave, little man, good job; we're going to go now ok?" Christophe told the little boy, kneeling to come to his level.

"Ok, Papa, are you coming with us?" Raza asked, clinging to his father's waistcoat.

"Yes, petit, we're going, quickly, but we must be quiet, ok petit?" Nadir told the little boy, signaling Christophe to climb out the window and get the horses.

"We'll be home in no time, you'll see. Mommy misses you so much, come now, let Christophe catch you."

Nadir lowered himself down after his son and the three of them rode off towards the meeting point in the woods, "Can I have a cookie when we get home, Papa?" little Raza asked and Nadir laughed inside at his son.

"Of course, petit, you can have as many cookies as you want," Nadir told him.

"Nadir, what was that?!?!?" Christophe asked frantically when they stopped at the meeting point in the woods where they had split up.

"I didn't hear it," The two men were silent as they strained to listen against the wind, and then they heard it, the scream that made their blood chill.

"Christophe, WAIT!" Nadir cried as quietly as he could after Christophe galloping towards the manor's garden.

* * *

"We don't know if anyone is in there or not, Will, you could do more damage than good that way," Andrew said impatiently, aggravated that they could not find a way into the manor.

"I have to, it's the only way we've found so far, the window was guarded too heavily, and the back door was not an option. The cellar is the only way, I have to go," Will pleaded, "its doing more damage by just sitting here and not doing anything Uncle Andrew, I'm going."

"Be careful, remember what I said…"Andrew sighed in defeat, deep down he knew Will was right, they weren't getting anywhere by just standing there.

"I will, I will," Will said quickly, eager to get Carissa and the other girls back home and safe.

"Oh god, if your father ever finds out, he'll kill me," Andrew muttered as he watched Will stealthily make his way to the cellar doors.

Will was fueled by adrenalin and fear, he needed to hold Carissa and tell her that he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life together with her and their child. He needed her to be ok.

He opened the cellar no problem, creeping slowly down into it until he let go of the ledge and dropped a foot to the ground where dust and cobwebs formed a cloud of smoke in protest.

Trying to suppress his coughing, Will signaled Andrew to the cellar, and when he slid into the dark cellar, they immediately began to search for a way to the main house.

"These houses have servant passageways, like our house because they were built hundreds of years ago, there should be one from the cellar to the kitchen, and if it's anything like ours, there should be another passageway in the kitchen to the upstairs bedrooms." Andrew stated quickly, feeling the dusty walls for a hint of a door frame.

"Found it, come on, let's go," Andrew said quickly, yanking the ancient door aside, leading to a staircase that looked just as ancient. The two men didn't even hesitate; they raced up the stairs in silence, straining their ears for every little sound to alert them of intruders.

As they came to the top of the stairs they saw light coming from one of two doorways in front of them. Pressing his ear to the door, Will heard several men talking over, what seemed to Will, a card game. He signaled Andrew to go through the second door and followed him up another ancient staircase.

"This must be the passage to the master bedroom," Andrew whispered, climbing faster in his anticipation, "I'm sure of it."

As they neared the top, they heard strange sounds coming from the door they needed to go out, light spilling out from under it.

Andrew signaled Will to be still and quiet and they became statues, listening intently to the strange muffled sound. But then there was another voice…

"Why do you still fight? Have you not tired yet?" Philippe asked, an undertone of frustration.

Carissa moved against her bonds furiously, trying with all of her might to get loose. Her hands and feet were tied together and her mouth gagged to prevent her from screaming again. She kept struggling in hopes that something would happen, a hand or foot would come loose, something! She was losing all hope that she would ever see Will again, touch his beautiful face or just hear him laugh again. Against her resolve, Carissa began to tear at the thought of not seeing Will again, and desperation sank in. She stopped struggling, there was no use any more, all her hope was gone.

"That's it, Carissa, my beautiful, just succumb to it; the hopelessness you feel, the despair that no one is coming for you." Philippe cooed with delight, his lips practically touching her ear as he spoke, and watching the tears stream down her face in utter defeat.

Will struggled against Andrew still to get to Carissa; he was dying inside as he heard her muffled sobs and wanted to rip the man apart to pieces who was taunting her. Will's adrenaline kicked in and he wriggled out of Andrew's grip running through the door and into the bedroom with the fury that only he and his father could possibly possess. He saw Carissa's tear stained face, gag over her mouth, and her hands and feet bound together. He then saw a smirking Philippe leaning down, his lips on Carissa's ear as a lover would.

Will became enraged, "Get away from her," he said calmly, but like his father, that was more deadly than his yelling could ever be. His eyes were smoldering, and dark, and burning a hole right through Philippe's stomach.

Philippe had seen those eyes before, once, in the deep catacombs of the Paris opera house, but it couldn't be him…he surely would have aged and then it hit him, "The son," Philippe thought with malicious glee.

"Well, well, what is this we have here?" Philippe laughed as if he had heard the funniest jest, "The little phantom boy, Daddy sends you out to do his dirty work for him?" Philippe asked with great mirth. Then Philippe noticed it, the long pleading looks between the Phantom's son and Carissa, "They're lovers."

Philippe let his hand stroke Carissa's ear and scalp, his fingers running through her hair, enraging the boy to no end, "So soft, so supple," Philippe cooed as his hands went disgustingly lower to Carissa's chest.

Will couldn't take it any more as he saw Carissa cringe in disgust and he had to stop the burning acid eating his insides away as he watched this monster violate his Carissa. He sprang into action, lunging for Philippe quickly, and landing on top of him. Without hesitation, Will began to punch and attack any part of Philippe that was in his reach, he just kept seeing this monster touching Carissa and telling her vile things and he just snapped.

Suddenly, Will felt a pair of two small hands grip his arms, and turned his head to see the tear stained face of his love, her eyes were still watering, still showing fear and begging Will to hold her. He stopped hitting Philippe and threw him off to the side, he looked down at Carissa with tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, I didn't protect you…I should have been with you. This wouldn't have happened, I'm so sorry…so sorry, Carissa. This is all my fault," Will cried, grabbing her and holding her gently yet firmly to him until he felt her hands push him away again.

She cupped his face in her hands, two tears streaming down her face, and shaking her head, "No Will, I won't hear that. It was not your fault; none of this was your fault. Listen to me! None of this was your fault. None of it, darling," Carissa said quietly, keeping her resolve until she finished what she had to say, "Please hold me, I need to feel the comfort of your arms. You are my savior, Will. I love you," she uttered as she slowed down and finally passed out from the trauma that she had endured.

Will felt Carissa go limp in his arms and he carefully lifted her, looking at her with a look that Andrew could only have summed up as complete awe and adoration. Andrew nodded to Will that he would take care of Philippe while Will carefully got Carissa out to the meeting point.

"Thank you, Uncle Andrew," Will said quietly as he passed him to go down the passageway, the two men understood each other perfectly.

"Just take care of her, Will, she needs you now," Andrew stated, as he went to go deal with Philippe. He was dead, beaten to death by Will in his rage, and Andrew felt no remorse, it was only befitting that the monster die this way. He quickly began to move the body onto the bed, as Will took Carissa and went down through the passageway out to their freedom.

* * *

"Fuck you Smithton, you cheating bastard. Show me up your sleeve!" A brute of a man yelled at another henchman, throwing his hand of cards down on the table in frustration.

Erik surveyed the four men sitting at a small wooden table gambling at the back entrance of the manor. He kept pacing undercover like a caged panther ready to strike any moment. He was about to take all four men when he heard a loud scream coming from the garden.

Quickly, he recognized the scream, and he ran towards the sound of it deeper into the woods until he came to a clearing where the gardens began. He heard the scream again followed by a gunshot and immediately reacted in fear, "Juliana! I'm coming petit, hold on!" Erik screamed inside his head. He kept his mind from wandering to what the gunshot had inflicted; he just prepared his strategy and kept running. "De Changy, I swear to god that if you as so much touched a hair on her head you will pay with your own." Fueled by fear and adrenaline Erik breathed heavily with anticipation of getting his little girl back and finally killing the monster that had ruined his life and always had a shadow over it.

* * *

"You have her eyes," Raoul said to Emma, as he looked at all three of the girls tied up on the floor of the barn, "They are the smoldering eyes of a temptress, just like your mother's."

Christine lashed out at him, "Don't you dare, you bas…" but her biting remark was cut off by a loud slap to which Christine saw stars and felt the right side of her face throb.

"Now, as I was saying…you are your mother in the flesh. The golden blonde hair, the eyes so blue their worthy of a temptress, and that gorgeous figure which molds so perfectly to my body," Raoul said smugly, eyeing Emma suggestively.

Emma's revulsion was written clear on her face, and she tried turning away from his burning stare.

He came up to her and forced her chin towards him so that she was eye to eye with him, "Do you know who I am, Emma?" he asked with an arrogant smirk.

Emma just steeled her jaw and looked defiantly into his eyes hoping he could feel the discomfort of her burning through them.

"I'll take that as a no, yes?" he smiled wickedly and trailed his hand down from her temple to her cheek as light as a lover's caress and it made Emma shiver as if she had been doused in the coldest water and then had rats run all over her afterwards, it was the worst feeling she's ever experienced.

"Raoul, don't…" Christine yelled, trying to stop him.

"I'm your father Emma, and your whore of a mother didn't even have the decency to tell you," he smiled calmly and smugly as he saw the color drain from Emma's face and her eyes widen in surprise and revulsion all at the same time, "Believe what you will but I am your father whether you except it or not and that bitch that you call your mother can't do anything about it,"

"You bastard…my mother wouldn't have touched you let alone looked at you, even if her life depended on it, you scum bag," Emma snapped back, and spit in his face.

Raoul calmly wiped the spit off of him with one hand and turned back to look at Emma full in the face, his full of fury, but still gracing a smug smirk. He laughed as he bit his bottom lip and then out of nowhere slapped Emma so hard she crumpled to the floor.

Christine and Juliana screamed and tried to get free to help Emma, but it was no use, they were bound to tight. Raoul just laughed and went to go sit down across from Juliana and Christine again just staring at the two of them in turns.

After what seemed like eternity, he got up; his eyes glued on Juliana like a lion's on its prey. He slowly walked over and picked her up off of the floor albeit roughly and brought her over to the stool that sat in the middle of the barn.

"Sit down," he growled and Juliana hesitantly sat down on the stool, refusing to acknowledge his presence.

"How does it feel, Juliana? To be the daughter of a monster like your father, tell me…are you ashamed, are you angry, or are you just so sick and disgusted you can't even talk about it?" Juliana just winced at his harsh words, refusing to give him the pleasure of an answer.

"Answer me, Juliana," He said quietly

A resounding slap filled the air, "ANSWER ME YOU BRAT!" he raged as the girl just sat still taking the abuse, as Christine screamed at him all the obscenities she could think of.

"Not a big talker? Well, we have other ways to fix that," He said mischievously, raising his eyebrows suggestively that made Juliana want to throw up.

Raoul came up behind her and caressed her shoulders and neck, leaning his lips down to her ear, "I know what you want, darling, I can give you pleasure like you've never dreamed in your wildest fantasies," he whispered seductively as Juliana tried to wriggle away from his touch.

"Juliana, do not listen to what he says, he lies petit," Christine pleaded as she watched the interaction between the two, cringing in disgust and looking on helplessly as her daughter was being tortured mentally.

His hands went further down now, coming to rest in the curve of her hips, as he grabbed them roughly, leaving bruises on her, "I can do things to drive you wild, things to…," his hands dipped lower, closer to her bottom, "make you lose…" his hands came back to her stomach and ran up to her breasts, "control," he whispered huskily, hoping to drive the point home to her, to make her succumb to him with her need.

She felt repulsed and sickened to her very core, this man was touching her when it should be Christophe who was touching her so intimately; she felt like she was going to be sick.

* * *

Christophe had heard the first scream and took off on his horse through the woods towards the screaming that sounded so much like Juliana's voice. He didn't even think, he just acted but his gut told him that something was the matter, so he sped up until he came to a run down old barn in the middle of a beautiful garden. He heard the screams again and knew for sure that one of them was Juliana's.

He jumped off his horse, grabbing his sword and ran into the barn without stopping, to witness his first nightmare, Juliana was sitting on a stool in the middle of the barn with his father molesting her, her dress torn to expose her shoulders and the top of her breasts and her hair loose and messed up from Raoul's greedy fingers. He saw bright white, his anger was so great, and he staggered for a moment to comprehend what he was actually seeing.

Raoul was now laughing mirthlessly, "Son, I can see why you're so infatuated with this one," he exclaimed as he smelled her hair voraciously like a madman who couldn't get enough of her.

Christophe was shaking, his anger building up and building up until he drew his sword, "You touch another hair on her head and you'll be answering to me," he growled ferociously, gritting his teeth.

Christine and Juliana's eyes were wide with shock and concern for what was going to happen next. Raoul threw Juliana off the stool to the side of him and drew his sword out as well.

"I warn you son, this will be the last foolish thing you ever do," he smirked back, his eyes cold as ice and they started.

Christophe kept blocking blows left and right, dodging his father's quick wielding sword. Juliana raised herself up with help from the sword and tried to get in between the two men, to protect Christophe.

Christine cried out to hr daughter to stay back, but it was no use, she kept trying to dodge in anyway she could, but so far had been unsuccessful. Raoul and Christophe were going back and forth now, Christophe dealing out some hard blows of his sword and Raoul dealing out his, both men fighting with all of their wit and skill.

Raoul got backed into a corner and realized he needed to act fats if he wanted to survive his son's sword and he quickly took out his pistol and pointed it at Juliana standing to the right of Christophe, to gain the upper hand. He pulled the trigger and time stood still…

"NO!" Christophe cried in pure agony, and grabbed Juliana in a tight embrace and then it was over, the shot had been fired and Christophe slumped against Juliana who couldn't hold his weight and sank to the floor grasping onto him as if her life depended on it.

She screamed in anguish, a terrible pain-filled scream as she saw blood seep out from under his back, "CHRISTOPHE! NO! Christophe, don't do this to me, mon amour. Stay with me," she yelled, shaking him to keep his eyes in focus.

Christophe's face had drained its color and he had a permanent grimace of pain, "Mon petit, Juli...ana," he struggled to say, the pain to unbearable as it ripped through his muscles all throughout his body, "Je T'aime avec mon coeur," he choked out as a single tears slid down his face.

Juliana was in hysterics, clinging onto him for dear life and telling him that she loved him, "Christophe, don't you say that. Don't you act like you won't be able to say it again, promise me. You can't leave me. You can't…" Juliana wept, laying her head down on Christophe's chest and soaking his shirt with her tears, "You can't,"

Raoul was grinning, as he watched the silly girl fawn over his fallen son, "What fools," he thought to himself, "To love is to be weak,"

Christine was crying as she watched the events play out in front of her, unable to get up and help. She watched as her daughter stroked Christophe's face with such tenderness that it reminded her of Erik and that made the tears fall more profusely.

"You son of a bitch!" Christine yelled, unladylike, and not caring, as Raoul came stalking over to her, "Do not touch me!" and she yanked her body away from him.

Raoul losing his temper again, grabbed Christine by the waist and hoisted her up roughly, the pistol to her head and grabbed Juliana by her hair, "Someone is here," he said to them, eager to see the man he had been waiting for.

Quietly, Erik stepped out of the shadows, seeing the frightful scene before him. Christophe was lying on the ground bleeding and Emma was lying still, bound up on the opposite wall and Christine and Juliana were bruised and bleeding and disheveled as if they'd been through hell and back. It was as if someone had recreated his worst nightmare and decided to make it come to life.

Erik's shock and fear turned to complete and unadulterated rage towards the man in the center of it all, Raoul De Changy, grinning like a cocky bastard, his eyes full of ice that still burned, and his veins full of a hatred, radiating through every pore just as Erik's was.

"Glad to see you could join my party, Phantom…how rude of you to not bring a gift."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you all think, this was pretty intense. Just wait until next chapter, it's all about Erik vs. Raoul, it should be pretty interesting. Well, please read and review for me, that's the only way I can listen to your suggestions and feedback and most of all it helps us authors out tremendously. THANKS! 


	32. apologies from the author

Hey everybody, I've been getting a couple reviews asking about whether or not I'm ever going to finish this story…and I promise that I'll have the next chapter, which will be the last chapter before my epilogue, up by next week's time. I know I've disappointed a few of you, but I promise that it will be a good chapter and ask that you stay with me until the very end. I know it's a lot to ask, but you all have been so supportive, and I believe that you want an ending just as much as me, lol. So I promise to have chapter 32 up by this time next week.  Wish me luck, hahaha.


	33. Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil

A/N: Hey all! I know it's been forever, but here it is!!! The last and final chapter of GMAGM plus a little epilouge :). Thank you for sticking through with me all of this time, it's bittersweet for this to all be over, but I hope you like the ending. Review for me for one last time on this one :). Thank you to all of you that have reviewed, know who you are and I appreciate it so much. I wrote this for you guys, so hopefully I didn't dissapoint. Without further ado, I give you the final installment of GMAG :).

Chapter 32: Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil

"Glad to see you could join my party, Phantom…how rude of you to not bring a gift." Raoul sneered.

"I'm only going to tell you this once DeChangy...release my family at once," Erik practically snarled through gritted teeth. It took all the will power in the world to restrain himself from advancing on Raoul, but Christine and Juliana were so close to Raoul that he feared he would hurt them in the process.

Raoul chuckled darkly and ground the pistol harder into Christine's head and pulling Juliana's hair tighter causing both women to moan in pain, "Oh dear friend, that would be too easy and would spoil the fun game we're about to play. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to politely decline your request."

Raoul chuckled again, and Erik, fueled by rage moved closer to advance on and inflict as much harm as he humanly could to this monster in front of him.

Raoul had the advantage though, he held Christine and Juliana closer to him, deterring Erik from coming any closer, "Ah ah ah, Phantom, we're going to play my game now and their lives depend on your participation so it would behoove you to behave yourself and not do anything to rash seeing how my trigger finger seems to slip every now and then."

"Erik, don't do it mon amour. Take the children and be out of here quickly. Raoul, take me instead, leave Juliana and the rest of the children out of this. It's me you want, and me who needs to answer to you. Please let my family go and you may have me to do what you please." Christine implored, not looking Erik for fear that she wouldn't have the resolve to go through with her plan.

Raoul considered this quickly, it would be harder to carry out his plans with all of the children anyway, and it was her that he wanted so badly, to pay her back for what she had done to him.

"Christine. CHRISTINE! Look at me! Do not do this. LOOK AT ME!" Erik bellowed frantically, as Christine began to silently cry unable to face him.

"Erik, he won't ever stop and I need to know that you and the children are safe. Please, mon amour, please just take them and go before something awful happens." Christine cried softly, hanging her head.

Juliana bagged her mother not to go through with what she was considering, " Maman, please, don't do this. You don't have to do this. Papa! Tell her!"

"SILENCE!" Raoul bellowed, "Take the children and be gone. I believe my work is done here and Christine and I have somewhere to be. It looks like she wanted me after all Phantom, you must not have been able to satisfy her, but after all I can't blame you, for how can a whore ever be satisfied?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" Erik snarled. Raoul threw Juliana towards an advancing Erik and ran out the back door dragging Christine behind him.

"NO! MAMAN!" Juliana screamed after her mother and Raoul, crying in her father's warm, safe arms.

"Ma petite, listen to me very carefully. Emma is coming to, take her and go up the ridge to the big oak tree in the middle of the clearing. Uncle Andrew and Nadir will be there. Tell them what happened and have them come get Christophe. Go now! Now, Petite!" Erik said quickly, trying to conceal his rage as he looked at his daughter's cuts and bruises and torn dress. He hugged her hard and as quick as he had embraced her, he was gone, running out the back of the barn to save his wife and forever end the vile creature known as DeChangy.

* * *

"You couldn't have followed my plan any better, my dear. You did all of the work too, all I did was sit back and watch the events unfold in my favor. I knew you would give yourself up to save those miserable children and your foul, monstrous husband. And now my plan is working, he will come save you and I will be waiting for him when he does and I will once and for all win!" Raoul exclaimed violently as the horror struck Christine with such intensity she could barely breathe.

"Please, Raoul. Just do with me what you want, leave Erik out of this. I swear, I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him." Christine pleaded, close to breaking down at how badly she had made the situation. How could she have been so naïve? She should have known there was something more that Raoul wanted.

"That is precisely what I am going to do my lovely. You see, I win in two ways: One, the Phantom dies and I am the last face he sees as he realizes he has committed the ultimate failure and two, I get my revenge on you because you'll watch your poor Erik die and be broken for the rest of your days and have me be the one to ravage you every night without protest. I say, I get the best bargain out of this deal, wouldn't you agree?" Raoul laughed coldly as Christine struggled with her bonds and what she had done to them all.

Raoul was taking them further into the garden and finally after what seemed like ages, they came to the middle of the garden labyrinth where a massive fountain stood, and beautiful stone statues laid scattered about with lit lanterns casting a menacing glow over the opening, "Come, we need to have you ready when your angry lover comes to find you." Raoul sneered and drug her into the fountain itself, soaking both of them under the steady little waterfall cascading down. He produced two chains, which he clapped her wrists into and ripped her dress off from the bottom, leaving her in only a chemise ripped up to the mid thigh. Christine gasped at the cool water soaking her skin and struggled against the chains in vain.

"All in good time, my whore, all in good time. Save that struggling for later when we're together. I always like a whore who puts up a fight."

"That's the only way you could get a women to sleep with you, is to knock them unconscious! I feel sorry for you." Christine lashed out, tired of his rants and wanting to hurt him any possible way she could, whether it was mentally or physically if he gave her the chance.

Raoul lost it, he came up to her, soaking himself again as he passed through the waterfall and backhanded her as hard as he could, leaving Christine seeing stars and then nothing but blackness.

Raoul shook his hand off as he passed through the stream of water again to the outside of the fountain. He quickly hid himself behind one of the massive stone statues, in wait for Erik to run into the clearing and see Christine in such a state. He would be so distraught and overcome by emotion that he would falter and then..then He would strike down the Phantom for once and all and claim Christine for his own. He could hardly contain himself, as he lay silent, waiting for his masked nemesis to appear.

* * *

"UNCLE ANDREW!" Juliana cried as she struggled to run to him while supporting Emma at the same time. She could see Andrew and Nadir clearly and was becoming increasingly impatient and tired by the second.

The group of men all turned quickly at the sound of Juliana's far off voice. They could see two tiny figures approaching in the darkness.

Andrew and Nadir quickly ran to the two girls, Andrew grabbed Emma up into his arms and ran her back to where Will, Raza, and Carissa were in great hurry. Andrew was frantic as he looked at the all of Emma's wounds; she had a badly bruised eye and several cuts that looked in need of attention. "Papa..I tried to save-

Annette, where is Annet…" Emma whispered groggily before she fell unconscious again, the strain too much for her to handle.

"Quick, Andrew, we must go, Christophe has been badly injured. DeChangy has shot him, we need to go help him before any more damage is done." Nadir said, taking charge.

Juliana and Nadir came running up to the group as Emma went unconscious, and Andrew was panicking even more now, trying to suppress the rage he felt for Raoul DeChangy, "Juliana, is Annette with you?" Andrew asked, shrugging off the shock of what Nadir had just told him.

Juliana looked stunned, she hadn't seen Annette since they were all out on the patio and she remembered that Emma had been with her when they took them away, "No, I haven't even seen her. She's not with you all?" Juliana was now panicking too, where could her cousin be?

"She's not in the house, we checked the entire place," Nadir said quietly, "She must have gotten away or…" Nadir stopped himself short, not willing to let himself go there.

"She had to have gotten away, you should go check on horseback, if she was on foot she couldn't have gotten far in the dark. I will go take care of Christophe." Nadir said quickly, so as not to lose any more time. He had no idea how badly Christophe had been injured, but the way Juliana had described it, it sounded like Nadir didn't have much time to save him.

"Juliana stay here with me and Uncle Nadir and Andrew will take care of everything," Will said sternly to his sister, knowing that both of his parents would not want her running back into danger just as she narrowly escaped it. It did not get past him that neither his father nor his mother had come back with Juliana and Emma. He prayed that everything was alright, but feared the worst and he did not need his sister running off never to be seen again either.

"Will, I can't. Christophe needs me. I'm going with Uncle Nadir." Juliana said defiantly and went to go when she felt her brother's hand grab hold of her wrist firmly.

"Juliana, I am already worried for Maman and Papa, I do not need to worry about you too. Stay here." Will said forcefully, willing her to see his anguish. He already had to take care of Carissa who had been violated and his sister already looked ten times worse than his beloved, with her dress torn in shreds here and there, her hair disheveled, and cuts and bruises as far as the eye could see.

Juliana quickly hugged her brother tightly, reassuring him that everything was going to be fine, "Will, I would not keep you from Carissa. Do not keep me from my beloved. I must go to him, just as you went to her. Take care of her and the baby Will, they need you more." And with that they both understood each other perfectly, and Will realized he would never be able to stop her from going to Christophe; she loved him. So hesitantly, Will ended his embrace and watched as both Juliana and Nadir ran off into the night.

"Will, watch Raza and Carissa, I'm going to find Annette. If I have not arrived back when everyone returns, go back to the manor and I will meet you all there." Andrew said hurriedly as he mounted his horse.

"She's out there Uncle Andrew, I promise you. Annette is a fighter. We'll see you both either here or at the manor. Godspeed and hurry back." Will said before Andrew galloped off to find his little girl.

* * *

Annette opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to leave the warmth that was enveloping her. She could hear a fire crackling and sat up to see that she was in a little cozy bedroom, in a house she had never seen before. Before she had a chance to do anything, a young man about 19-20 came into the room with a tray of broth and bread and bandages.

"Well, hello. I'm glad to see you up finally. I brought you some food, I thought you might be hungry after all you look like you've been to Hell and back." The man smiled with worry in his eyes. Annette noticed he was very handsome, with light brown eyes and dark brown hair and that he limped a little as he walked. She idly wondered if it caused him any pain and then put the notion out of her head. She had no idea who this man was or what he was planning to do to her and she had no idea where they even were!

The man noticed Annette's hesitancy and slowly put down the tray next to her and sat down in a chair far away from her to show her that he meant no harm. Annette was too tired to think whether or not the man was going to hurt her or poison her, so she quickly ate all of the broth and winced as she tried to sit up in the bed.

She noticed her clothes were still on, which was a good sign, but she saw how badly Phillippe had ripped them, so she might as well of been naked. She pulled the sheet up over herself and sat back to examine the young man more thoroughly. He seemed nice and safe enough, but she still had no idea where they were or who he was.

"You were the man with the lantern, weren't you?" Annette asked quietly

"Yes, I was out in the clearing when you ran into me and literally fainted in my arms as you are now." The man said, the concern still shining in his eyes, "How did you come to be in such a state Mademoiselle?"

Annette hesitated to say anything, but she looked at his warm brown eyes full of such empathy that she knew he was not going to harm her, "I was kidnapped with my sister and my cousins."

"How did you manage to escape? How many of you are there?"

"There were five of us and I was left alone with an opportunity out," Annette answered, remembering the way Philippe had touched her and almost raped her as she shuddered.

It was obvious to the man that Annette had been through more than she was letting on, he saw how her dress was torn, it was as though she had been attacked, but he figured it would be best to not say anything for fear of frightening her any more.

"What is your name, Mademoiselle?" the man asked quietly.

"Annette Von Pierce. What is your name Monsieur?"

"Luc Revielle, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Annette." Luc smiled kindly and Annette smiled back as she sipped on the water he had brought her.

"Where are we?" Annette asked once she had done eaten everything off the tray and was satisfied with her full stomach.

"About 5 miles from the old Williams manor." Luc said nonchalantly as he rose to come gather the now foodless tray, "If you would permit me, I would like to take care of some of your injuries before they become infected. Some of them are quite ghastly."

Annette was too tired to ponder whether or not Luc was going to drastically change and beat her to pulp instead of care for her, which he had been so painstakingly doing so she shook her head yes for him to precede.

"You can tell me to stop if it makes you too uncomfortable, I promise I will let you alone." Luc said softly, making sure she understood how serious he was.

"Ok, just be gentle, I can feel my face throbbing already," Annette sighed as Luc grabbed some medical supplies off of the tray and grinned at her stuck out bottom lip.

"Of course, m'lady. After this I shall take you home" Luc teased as he began to carefully dab some salve on the cuts on her face, cradling her head gently as he tenderly went about his work. Annette smiled at the tenderness and counted her blessings at how she came to be in the care of such a caring, handsome man.

* * *

"Quickly Juliana, hand me my cloak," Nadir and Juliana had just come upon Christophe and Nadir was already assessing the situation at hand. Juliana handed him the cloak and watched as he ripped shreds off of it. Nadir could tell that the bullet had gone straight through Christophe's shoulder blade, so at least it wasn't lodged in him still.

Quickly, Nadir tied the shreds around Christophe's back with Juliana's help and made a makeshift sling to put his arm in. Christophe was stll unconscious, most likely from the pain he must be feeling and Nadir took his smelling salts out of his pants pocket. One quick sweep under Christophe's nose and he was awake coughing from the horrible smell.

"Christophe!" Juliana exclaimed and hugged him fiercely as Christophe winced, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Your shoulder. Come use me and Naidr to stand."

Christophe groaned as he used both of them to stand up, his shoulder felt as though an unquenchable fire was raging through his muscles, "You silly boy, why did you do that?" Juliana chided as he stood upright fully on his own.

"You silly girl, why did you go and get in the way of two men in the middle of a sword fight? What, did you think I was just going to let him hurt you? Oh, Juliana…you silly silly girl." Christophe chastised, "I could have been perfectly healthy right now if you hadn't have been so foolish."

"Foolish?!? I-I..ARGH!" Juliana exclaimed in frustration as she led Christophe up the ridge with Nadir following smiling behind them.

As Nadir listened to the hum of the two young lovers quarrelling, he heard another sound loud and sickeningly clear and Juliana and Christophe stopped as well as they heard it too; it was a gun shot and it rang throughout the silence with all the force of mighty thunder.

Juliana's eyes widened as realization sunk in and she screamed, Nadir looked torn between getting Juliana out of harm's way if it was coming and running to help his friends, and Christophe just looked between the two of them not knowing what exactly was going on but realizing it wasn't good.

"Christophe, take Juliana up the ridge to the big oak tree in the clearing now! Everyone is waiting there. Quickly, quickly!" Nadir urged as he went running the opposite way.

"No! Christophe, I have to go. Maman! Papa! Let me go, I have to go help them!" Juliana protested as Christophe used all of his strength to drag her back up the ridge to the oak tree where Will, Carissa, and Raza were waiting.

"Christophe, mon ami, I'm glad your okay. You just had to get hurt didn't you, you attention monger." Will teased as Christophe and Juliana came trudging up to them.

"Will, how are you. Is Carissa okay?" Christophe asked, looking down at Carissa's still form in Will's lap.

"She's been better, but she's exhausted. As soon as everyone comes back we will go back to the manor and assess things there better." Will said as he stroked Carissa's hair tenderly. All the while, Juliana had been tugging to get away from Christophe's grip but he would not yield.

"Juliana," Christophe whispered in her ear away from Will, "Nadir went to help them. I'm sure everything is okay, I need you to stay here with me ma petite. Please. There's nothing you can do for them now, Nadir will take care of it. Please just sit and let me hold you so I know that you're real. You scared me half to death you know, when he pointed the gun at you I thought I was going to die. Please mon amour, stay with me…" Christophe pleaded as he held Juliana's wrist firmly from letting her go. Finally, she came down and sat with Christophe, hugging him and letting him caress her hair as they prayed for Erik and Christine silently.

* * *

Erik ran off as fast as he could out the back of the barn. His rage was the only thing fueling him now, after he had seen his daughter, his niece, his own wife tortured and beaten by Raoul nothing was going to stop him from being merciful. His hand slid to the concealed Punjab lasso in his cloak as he neared the entrance to the gardens. Quickly he looked around and saw the footprints in the mud going into the garden labyrinth.

Erik prayed that his Christine would be alright, there was no telling what this mad man had or hadn't done already and this thought made Erik race even faster. On alert, he came out into the garden clearing after a couple of minutes, seeing the beautiful fountain bubbling away and the stone statues all bathed in the lantern's candlelight. His hand tightened around the deadly rope in his cloak as he silently crept into the shadows of the surrounding hedges. He quickly scanned the area, looking for any movement at all and that's when he saw it; Christine was bound to the fountain itself, soaked to the core, her dress torn off and her chemise in shreds. Erik's blood boiled as he saw that she seemed to be unconscious seeing how the chains were supporting her slumped body. Without thinking, Erik ran to her, through the fountain, soaking himself in the process as he tried to free her from the solid chains, "Christine. My love, wake up. Christine, cherie, mon amour…" Erik soothed as he tried to cover her with his cloak to no avail. Christine began to come to groggily and as she focused on Erik's masked face he saw not a look of relief but a look of horror. Before either Erik or Christine could react, Raoul who had been waiting in the shadows as Erik tried in a vain attempt to free Christine stabbed Erik, in the arm.

"ERIK!" Christine cried as he stumbled away from Christine so she would not get hurt as he killed DeChangy once and for all.

"I knew you would come Phantom, you would never let me have her even though she belongs to me!" Raoul snarled as he also hopped out of the fountain and unsheathed his sword, throwing the little dagger to the side.

"Christine was never yours, she is mine and always will be mine!" Erik bellowed in fury and landed a blow to Raoul with his own sword. The two men fought back and forth their skill matching one another, each one landing a blow and shielding attacks. Christine could barely watch as the two viciously engaged one another, every time Erik almost got swiped by Raoul's sword she felt the nausea rise in her stomach.

Erik landed a blow to Raoul and left him swordless and as he reached for his Punjab lasso, Erik felt the air rush by him as a gunshot rang through his ears. Erik crumpled to the ground and all Raoul could hear as he grinned from ear to ear was the bloodcurdling screams of Christine behind him who had seen Erik fall.

Raoul slowly, cockily walked over to the Phantom and bent down to Erik's level, "I win mon ami. Now let's take off that mask for old time's sake, I want Christine to see how much of a monster you really are one…last….time," And as Raoul went to grab Erik's mask, Erik opened his eyes and impaled Raoul with his own sword.

"I'll see you in Hell before you ever hurt my family again you bastard." Erik quietly seethed as Raoul sputtered and gasped his final breath, falling to the ground, his face one of shock, as the blood pooled around him silently.

"ERIK!" Christine exclaimed from the fountain as Erik stumbled to get up. He ran over to Christine as quickly as he could, with the keys from Raoul's pocket. He expertly unlocked the chains binding her and he grabbed her as tight as he could to him and kissed her with all the passion he had. Christine threw off is mask and cried as he kissed her, touching his face tenderly in love and finally got him off of her long enough to assess his injuries.

"But I thought he had shot you, I saw you go down…I thought, I thought you were dead. Oh my God, Erik..mon amour" Christine cried as she kissed and touched him everywhere just to make sure he was real standing in front of her. Erik turned his arm to her in response.

Erik winced as she touched the side of his arm, and noticed that the bullet had grazed him lightly there, but that it was nothing but a superficial wound.

"Mon ange, I thought I had forever lost you. Why would you do something so foolish? That monster could have done anything you and I could have been too late. I cannot live without you, mon amour, I could have lost you forever! God, Christine, you're so…so…" Erik yelled, scared at what might have been as he was cut off by Christine's deep kiss.

"I was protecting you and the children like a mother should," she replied as she broke the kiss, "You would have done the same thing if you were me." Christine said stubbornly.

"Yes, but…" Erik protested angrily, still upset at how bad Raoul had hurt his beloved and he couldn't have stopped him.

"I'm fine Erik, mon amour, everything is fine." Christine shushed as she kissed him passionately again to keep him from arguing.

Nadir came running in out of breath to the site of the two of them in a heated embrace and Christine with practically nothing on and Raoul laying on the ground several yards away from them both in a pool of his own blood. He cleared his throat and the two of them turned around to see him.

"Is everyone ok? We heard a gunshot." Nadir asked as he watched Erik wrap Christine in his cloak, pick her up bridal style, and walked over to where Nadir stood.

"Yes, Nadir, my friend. We are fine." Erik said as he held Christine closer to him ignoring the pain in his arm from the two wounds.

"And Raoul?" Nadir asked, looking where Raoul lay motionless on the ground.

"Never again will he haunt our lives. The vile scum is dead." Erik hissed as he began to walk out of the garden, Nadir at his side looking over his shoulder at the fallen monster with no sympathy in his eyes.

"How is Christophe and the children?" Christine implored to Nadir as they walked up the ridge, "Is Juliana and the girls alright?"

"Christophe is healing, but he will need to be in bed rest for a few days to heal properly. The bullet went right through him, so it was a clean cut to work with. Juliana an the girls are fine except for some baad bruises and cuts which we will tend to at the manor. Everything is fine except…" Nadir trailed off at the end, hesitant to talk about Annette just yet.

"What Daroga? Everything is fine except for what?" Erik interrogated, his body language becoming tense and his features darkening with slow anger.

"Annette has not been found yet." Nadir said quietly as Christine gasped.

Erik stayed stony silent as they continued to walk toward the oak tree with several figures under it. He knew that Annette would not be in the house, between all of the men, they had searched it entirely, which meant one of two things either she had escaped before they got there or she…NO! Erik would not let himself think about his niece that way.

"Well, we will split up and look for her once we get the girls back to the manor, she must have escaped." Erik said sternly as they reached the rest of the group.

Juliana bolted up and ran to her parents enveloping both of them in huge hug that they each reciprocated warmly, "Ma petite," Christine crooned as she assessed her daughter's injuries. She winced at how much pain it looked like Juliana was in as did Erik.

Christine and Erik then went to Will's side and saw the sleeping Carissa curled up in his lap, her arms around his neck in a comforting embrace, "How is she Will?" Christine asked as Erik bent down closer to examine her.

"She's just in shock. The baby and her should be fine once they've rested. Keep her warm Will, I don't my daughter in law and granddaughter catching a cold." Erik chastised as Christine looked down in shock at the couple.

"Granddaughter?" Christine asked as she looked between the two smiling men and then she smiled brightly at the thought of being a grandmother.

"How do you know it's a girl Papa, it could be a strapping young boy like myself." Will said smiling with pride.

"I hate to disappoint you son, but it's going to be a girl." Erik grinned knowingly and went to ready the horses, his Niece Annette still on his mind. He wanted to get the girls home quickly to go out and search for Annette.

Each couple rode together on a horse into the night towards Blackwood manor, towards home. Towards comfort.

* * *

Andrew had been riding for what seemed to be hours as he searched for his daughter in the thick forest surrounding the William's manor property. He was completely despondent, he had come across nothing to give him any hope and he only had so many more routes to comb through. Andrew came to his last route to try and he stumbled upon a little cottage with a fire burning bright inside.

Quickly he stopped and ran to the door, knocking frantically until an older gentleman opened the door with a puzzled look on his face, "Can I help you Monsieur?" the man asked.

"Yes! Yes, my daughter is lost and she is traveling on foot in these woods somewhere and I was wondering if you might have seen her or talked to her at all. Her name is Annette!" Andrew said quickly.

"Sir, a girl by the name of Annette came to us and died before we had a chance to even try and help her. I'm sorry. We buried her not but 20 minutes ago in the local cemetery about half a mile away." The man said gently so as not to upset Andrew even more.

It felt as though a knife had plunged through Andrew's heart and froze inside. He could not breathe and could not think as the man closed the door on him regretfully. Annette was dead?!?! His little girl, his petite ange was gone? But she was so young and had so much to give the world…he couldn't stop crying for his little girl. He mounted his horse once more, for the final time and rode back to Blackwood manor, ready to impart the awful news.

He would never forgive himself for what had happened to her and he would have to live with that for the rest of his life, he could not save his little girl in time.

As he walked up the steps to the main door of the manor he hesitated to try and quell his tears for Meg and the others. With a heavy sigh, he went inside to find everyone and heard commotion in the study.

All of the family was in the study, Meg, Emma, Will, Carissa, Juliana, Christophe, Sophia, Naidr, Raza, Charlotte, Etienne, and Erik and Christine. But Annette was no where to be found and would never be found.

"Where have you been man?" Etienne called and clapped Andrew on the back warmly. Andrew looked like he was about to cry and he was so pale and lifeless, so unlike the real Andrew, that everybody quieted down.

"What is wrong, Andrew?" Meg asked, coming up to her husband and enveloping him in a comforting embrace.

"It's..It's Ann-Annette," Andrew stammered out, willing himself not to breakdown.

"She's…she's-"

"I'm what Papa?"

Andrew's eyes got as big as saucers as he whipped around to the sight behind him, it was his beautiful girl, Annette, all bandaged up and at the side of a strange boy he had never seen before. Andrew was speechless, and so he went to her, picked her up, and hugged her as tight as he could.

Annette laughed and everyone looked at one another confused as to what exactly was gong on, "Hi Papa, I love you too."

"Annette, my darling, oh I saw a man in the woods and he said that he had taken in Annette and that she had died. I thought it was you, oh mon dieu petite, don't do that to me ever again. I thought you were gone…gone," Andrew cried as he kissed his daughter and held her tightly in his arms.

"I'm right here Papa, I'm not gone. You can thank Luc here for that. He saved me Papa." Annette beamed as she looked up at her valiant savior.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for bringing back our daughter and caring for her," Andrew cried as he shook the young man's hand and brought Meg and Emma into the hug with Annette.

The rest of the family watched silently with great big smiles as they all held onto their loved one and thanked God they were all together again.

* * *

EPILOUGE:

"Hurry, we need clean towels, now!" Charlotte exclaimed as she ran passed the line of men anxiously waiting for any news at all or any direction thrown at them. Will quickly handed Charlotte several clean towels and she hurriedly went back into the room she came from without another word.

"How long has it been?" Luc asked nervously to an anxious Erik, Andrew, Will, Christophe, Nadir, and Etienne.

"Don't worry, we've all done this before. They've all done this before. Everything is fine. They even have said that Juliana is fine and well be able to see her too." Nadir said with a big grin.

The men heard screams coming from the room and then the heard a baby crying and all slumped with relief. Erik, Luc, and Christophe all jumped up at the same time to go see how the girls were doing.

Christine came out of the room about twenty minutes later and led the men happily into the room. There laid Annette, sweaty from all the exertion holding a baby in her arms tenderly. Luc rushed over to the bed and kissed Annette on the lips and forehead as he stared with awe at his newborn son. "He's beautiful, darling." Said Luc as he smiled at the two loves of his life.

"He looks just like his Papa," Annette smiled and kissed Luc one more time before she handed the baby boy over to him to hold.

Next to Annette in another bed was Juliana who had given birth earlier but because of some complications couldn't be seen right away. She held two baby girls, twins, and Christophe just like Luc ran over and gave her a big kiss. Christophe looked at both of his daughters with such love he felt as though he was going to burst.

"Let me see my granddaughters!" Erik said crankily as he tried to see his daughter with his own eyes to make sure she was okay.

"I told you it was going to be twin girls, that's five for five. I'm never wrong!" Erik gloated as he kissed his daughter on the forehead and looked at his two beautiful perfect granddaughters.

"It's incredible, I don't know how he does it. First with me and Carissa with Callie, then Emma and John with Jack, and Annette and Luc with Marc, and now with you sis and Christophe with Madelyn and Ava. It's a scam I tell you." Will joked smiling.

"It's just a gift he has I suppose, that or he's just lucky." Christine teased

"Five out of five, lucky? I don't think so, that my dear is called pure skill." Erik gloated some more as Juliana handed him Ava and Madelyn.

"Hello, my little beauties. Grandpapa is going to spoil you both rotten," Erik smiled as he handed them to his son in law who was in complete awe of his two daughters.

"Annette, let me see our strong strapping Marc," Erik bellowed as he crossed the room to see the little boy, "He's going to be a strong one, I can tell," Erik smiled as he handed the baby boy back to his parents and looked at his whole family bumbling around all of his grand children either being held or running around and he felt a tremendous surge of happiness. He had come so far from that shadow of a man he once was in the catacombs of the opera and it was all because of one women.

"Hello darling," Christine smiled at her husband of 22 years and kissed him passionately, "How are you this fine afternoon?' she asked, smiling brightly.

"I'm perfect every day, because I have you mon amour," Erik cooed as he kissed Christine's neck softly.

"And I you, well….most of the time," Christine teased as Erik playfully acted hurt.

"We've been through it all, and look at us now, we are happy with children and grandchildren and a beautiful life. I couldn't have asked for anything more, my darling," Christine whispered.

"J'taime Mon amour," Erik whispered back as he kissed the love of his life over and over again.

"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime-"Erik began

"No, Erik, love me, guard me and guide me not for one lifetime but for all of eternity my love. That's all I ask of you."

Both of them smiled and embraced, the love they share for one another radiating off of their every pore.

THE END


End file.
